Inu Taisho
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: He was a Demon Lord feared by many and Loved by few but without a doubt respected by all. He was also the original Lord of the Western Lands before his death. Now reborn though his descendent, the name of Inutaisho will be heard again. Naruto Inutaisho will make his mark on the shinobi world and bring with him Destruction or Salvation.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys as promised I brought you some what of a remake of Naruto Inu Taisho Sparda.

Simple and point I will not bore you with mind numbing details and such.

This is a Prologue and a information chapter to get a gasp of what I am writing.

So try and understand some things.

* * *

_**Information on Naruto being the reincarnation of Inu Taisho**_

One I am basing Naruto's powers off of both Inuyasha and his **Sesshōmaru**. for powers and abilities since there isn't a whole lot on Inu Taisho himself. Second Naruto will have have by default both **Tessaiga** and **Tesaiga** seeing as both blades were originally Inu taisho to begin with.

Second Naruto will be powerful and surpass Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in terms of power and such.

Naruto will also be a pure-blooded daiyōkai just to let you know not to judge Naruto on normal human levels.

Naruto will have access to both demonic power and his Chakra but the chakra is a much small mass compared to his demonic energy pool which will be summed up as large as a damn ocean while his chakra will be the size of a large lake.

The Kyuubi; The Kyuubi will either be a mass of chakra like in the original Naruto or be a female demon that the Sage of Sixth Paths found when his era came around and made her the new kyuubi. The Kyuubi will be female regardless of what happens. Also she will have a back story as well the other tailed beast.

The other three are up for debate. So suggestions will be heard.

Also reincarnation for Inukimi and Izayoi will be a opinion. So who will be there reincarnation though?

Other than that I will write Naruto's powers and abilities as the new Inu Taisho.

* * *

_**Chapter I: Prologue; Rebirth of Inu Taisho**_

In the forest of death surrounded by dead tiger bodies Once was Naruto Uzumaki now stood a reborn Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

Naruto looks at his hand with his sharpen claw like nails as a surreal feeling floods his body.

Naruto Inutaisho has just been born.

Standing in the same armor he did so many eons ago Naruto is now wearing his past life clothing. in that he wore a white kimono and hakama, armored boots, and a long flowing sash, with the latter two suggestive of Chinese also share similar breastplates, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Chinese vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. He wears a parted pelt that extends from both shoulders and trails behind him as he walks; representing the two streaks of fur running down his back. His white hair is only seen in a very high ponytail.

Smelling a nearby creek Naruto walks over to the stream of water to see his face. It hasn't changes much except for a few acceptation.

Unlike he past live where he had a single blue jagged-like stripe on each cheek now sits on his face three blue jagged-like stripes on his cheeks suggesting his whiskers maskers have now been replaced. He once sun-kiss gold blond hair and now a silky smooth silver that flows gently with the wind. His face has lost all baby fat and has become angled and more handsome and deity like in his past life. His once brilliant sapphire blue eyes now are replaced by golden eyes with slits. His hair match his past life only with two bangs framing his face much like a certain Hokage. His ears are also pointed like Inutaisho ears which look elvish.

On his eyelids like Inutaisho there is a red pigment that seems natural and enhances he facial features even more.

Naruto had a claim expression on his face till he heard a voice within his head.

**_'Looks like our merged has just begun. And you look great with my armor and clothing on. Now we will begin training you Naru-kun'_** a soft male voice said. It was his past life self that had came to him.

And while in reality Naruto is both the descendent and reincarnation of Inutaisho. It doesn't mean Naruto is in fact Inutaisho him self. Naruto is very much himself, but with the blood of a powerful demon lord running though his veins it makes Naruto very close to the real thing. Kinda like adding one more thing to the mix that already been made.

Naruto didn't show an outward sign exception a cool composed look but inwardly he smirked and felt excitement.

_'I agree Oji-chan'_ Naruto said to his ancestor whom smirked in his mind not that Naruto can see.

But lets start from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

_**Some what of a Flash Back/ Short summary  
**_

A six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki is being chased by two opposing forces, the tigers of the forest of death and Some chunin ninja in the trees. The Ninja are there to make sure Naruto dies by being eaten.

Naruto continues to run as fast as he can but his little legs can only do so much. Spotting a hollowed out tree Naruto ducks inside but not before gaining a massive claw mark on his back leaving him heavily bleeding. The force of the clawed attack is strong enough to lunch Naruto forward into the hollowed tree, knocking him out as he hits a samll rock with enough force to give him a skull fracture.

As the heir to the Namikaze family and Uzumaki clan lays there bleeding out the ground begins to crack at an unknown pressure. this pressure continue to increase at frghting levels and went beyond the power of the first 8 Biju and shot passed the Kyuubi its self power level. The are around Naruto shook violently and the skys tuned dark as no moon or stars could be seen.

Everything in the Elemental Nations, Makai, and Nirvana (Heaven. Got tried of the Heaven world so Nirvana is heaven now dammit) had a feeling something was returning; and this time it would be more powerful than when it was first around. The Demons and Devils of Makai felt dread, Nirvana felt like it should run and hide. the humans felt like something was descending into their plane and what ever it was shall bring either destruction or life its self.

The humans and beings near this great pressure either died from a lack of air, went unconscious, or just barely struggled to stay awake.

(I won't write out a full torture scene that happen to Naruto. One: Being I like kids and even the thought of writing such a scene makes me feel sick. Two: I don't wanna really reveal what happen. So I just went over a quick summary over what happen to give you a general idea. I will come back to this point some time later... maybe)

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's mind**_

A six-year-old Naruto finds himself awoken in ankle-deep water but to his child like body its more like knee-deep.

Sitting up Naruto looks around getting his bearing. He is bleeding, he has pain across his back, and he feels lightheaded.

_'A sewer... How did I end up in a sewer?'_ Naruto asked himself in a confused fashion. He is pretty sure he was running from those big animals till one slashed at his back with enough force to throw him into that hollowed tree he hidden in many times during the annual fox hunt.

**"Ahh It seems it's finally time"** A calm yet gentle male voice sounded. Yet in a way it sounded primal and dangerous.

Turning around Naruto was faced with the strangest man he had ever seen. Naruto has seen many strange people from those people with red eyes till those people that looked blind. But the man in front of him is odd because of his clothing. He wore a white kimono and hakama, armored boots, and a long flowing sash, with the latter two suggestive of Chinese also share similar breastplates, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Chinese vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. He wears a parted pelt that extends from both shoulders and trails behind him as he walks; representing the two streaks of fur running down his back. His white hair is only seen in a very high ponytail.

He face is angled and had one jagged-like stripe on his face like Naruto has his whiskers, his eyes are a golden slit, his hair a silver white color, and he looks around his mid 20's to early 30's. he also had what looked like some kinda eye red shade enhancing his looks.

(Look up a picture of Inutaisho)

"W-who are you?" Naruto asks fearfully.

"**I am Inutaisho, former ruler of the Western Lands, a Demon Lord, and most importantly of all, your grand father**" Inutaisho smiled warmly at his grand child. Give or take a many generations that have passed since his children have come and gone from the human world.

"S- So I am a demon then?" Naruto asks in shock and a slight sorrowful tone in his young voice.. Maybe the villagers were right, maybe he was a demon.

"**Well yes and No. You and I are the same yet we are different. You and I share Blood ties and we are both daiyōkai (Great Demon) you being the last pure blood of our family. And before you ask. A daiyōkai**** is a Great Demon far above the normal class of demon. We can choose to be evil or not if that is what your worried about. Also you being my reincarnation and my descendent will allow you to wield our family's fangs (Swords)**" Inutaisho said as the little child looked at his Oji-chan with a confused yet odd look, at it not believing him.

"**Let me explain everything and you will understand. Ok?**" Inutaisho said with a calm cool gaze. Naruto just Nodded dumbly.

"**Now I shall tell you what a daiyōkai is. In simple terms without the who Demonic ranking system a daiyōkai**** is a very powerful type of demon that is much stronger and smarter than the common yōkai. Most daiyōkai have long lifespans, possibly even longer than those of normal yōkai. They tend to remain calm in battle even if the situation is dire or their life is threatened. Daiyōkai vary in shape and size, just like normal yōkai.**" Inutaisho stopped to see if Naruto is following which the poor child is... To the best of his ability.

"So I am one of these Da- Dui-" Naruto is interrupted before his young child like mind can pronounce the word correctly.

**"daiyōkai Naruto-kun and yes you are. You might as well be the last of the Great Demons. I suspect humans and demons have either fully merged, or All demons are in Makai"** Inutaisho says in a thinking tone. Though theories about this world his newer self-will live in will have to wait.

Inutaisho looks at Naruto who the six-year-old boy is still confused. Sighing Inutaisho knows this is going to be a long night. But at least the fusion between him and Naruto is already taking place. So to pass the time Inutaisho summoned a couch and sat down with Naruto slowly joining him.

Inutaisho is with his descendent now so all he needs to do is hurry up and explain everything. But the fusion is already happening so he would have to establish a mental link to help Naruto with both his learning process and his training. Which for Inutaisho power and strength it will take time. Also purging any human blood in his reincarnation will take the least amount of time.

To be honest his power would just destroy Naruto it this process doesn't take time. Maybe one of his two sons it could happen right away but Inutaisho is different. He never reached he full power before he was fatally wounded facing another Daiyokai. Inutaisho power and energy is just one a completely different level than any Daiyokai coming before him. And it showed when he ruled the Western Lands and it is showing though Naruto whom has a vast amount of his own power already.

**"Naruto-kun take my hand"** Inutaisho says calmly in his primal yet calm voice as he extended his clawed hand out to the young child that is the last of his blood. Naruto looks at the male in front of him with a nervous expression but complies with a shaking hand. Naruto and Inutaisho hold hands, but for Naruto he was having flash backs of Inutaisho life, memories powers and skill all flooding into his young mind.

**_Flash Back Kai_**

* * *

_**Present Time**_

_'Tell me Oji-chan why will the fusion take so long?'_ Naruto asked his grand father other than the Hokage. Naruto was grateful to his ancestor/past life for coming in his time of need, but there are still alot of answers that he wanted answered.

_**'Yes... You see Naruto-kun this fusion delay is me merging with you. During this time I will teach you my abilities, techniques, powers, and such as time goes on. And if I am right we have 6 to 8 years before we are completely merged as the process will take time. And most likely you will have my memories and skills. And seeing as I died before my prime I would say you could grow stronger than me and my sons.'**_ Inutaisho said in a composed answer as he thought of what to teach Naruto first. Inutaisho was also slightly happy he had the prospect of teaching Naruto like he wanted to teach Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru how to rule the lands when he was ready to retire. He loved his sons dearly and was sadden when he perished in those flames after he saved his lover Izayoi.

He misses her, even after he died he wasn't reunited with his lovers Inukimi and Izayoi, he was sure those two would have been close like sisters if given the chance to talk and get to know one another. But Inukimi was incredibly indifferent to humans and only saw them as a source of food where Inutaisho himself saw humans as much more than just food. He fell in love with a Princess so that should show how much he feels about certain humans.

_'I will work hard to surpass all three of you Oji-chan!'_ Naruto chimed mentally with a small smirk. Inutaisho smiles at this, Naruto is a mixture of his youngest son, his oldest son, and himself. Whether this is a blessing or a curse he did not know, but it felt nice being able to raise someone like Naruto, whom will feel like a third child he never had. He was only able to raise one of his sons albeit at a distance since he was always busy defending his land which would most likely explain why his oldest Sesshōmaru was cold like his mother. Then again he mated with the woman because she was the only one he felt a connection too. He loves Inukimi and Izayoi, and he hopes Naruto finds someone like those two seeing as those are the only type of women that held him down.

He oddly wonders if they will be reborn like him. It would be an interesting time for Naruto getting together with his past two wives. But then again Naruto will have the right to chose whom he belongs to. A mate or a lover will come his way and he will love them enough to risk his life for them.

No Naruto won't be like Inuyasha or Sesshōmaru. He is his own person after all. He has the right to make his own choices and its his life. Be as it may Naruto maybe his reincarnation but that doesn't mean Naruto has to live like Inutaisho once did. Honestly Inutaisho wanted nothing but the best for Naruto and him being his blood proves it.

_**'Hai, I know you will Naruto-kun. But for now I want you to transform back into you child form from before the merge started and get some rest. Then I want you to go talk to this... Hokage as you call him. After that I will give you lessons on controling you Youki and Chakra. Which both pools are very massive.'**_ Inutaisho talked.

_'Ok...How do I transform back Oji-chan?'_ Naruto asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

**_'Focus on what you looked like before. I may not be a Kitsune but I did practice in Illusion techniques before along transformation techniques. It should be similar to that'_ **Inutaisho said.

Naruto nodded only once and closed his eyes. Soon he is enveloped in a solid ball off light surround his person. The ball of light stayed for a good 5-15 second before it started to fade.

Naruto now stands in his child form of a six-year-old but some things have changed. His three jagged-stripe like markings on his cheeks are still being shown, his hair does not mirror Inutaisho like it did a second ago but now mirrors Naruto's spiky hair just a bit longer. His hair is still a silky silver color and flowed smooth on his person. his eyes are still a shining golden color with slits for a pupil. His ears are still pointed but a smaller size than his adult self. He is wearing a white shirt with black ninja shorts and black Ninja sandals. Other than that he looked like his child hood self.

_**'Now Naruto-kun I want you to go rest up and tomorrow we will begin our training after speaking to the old man as you call him.'**_ Inutaisho said a 'little' cheerfully with a cruel smirk marrying his face. Not that Naruto can see but the young Daiyokai did have a cold chill go down his spine.

Let it be known Inutaisho was a man who trained himself to the point of passing out. While other demons including his former mate thought it was dumb. It proved to him nothing beats hard work along with blood, sweat, and minor injuries. If Naruto wanted to be strong and protect these 'precious people' as he called them. He better be ready for training that even made most demons and Demon Lord cringe. Inutaisho will raise and guide Naruto like he wish he did with his two sons but this time around Naruto has greater potential than either of his two sons since Inutaisho himself had no limits to his powers or skills. One reason why he became a Demon lord was he mastered many arts before he build up his empire.

Mastering many demon arts and weapons had made him a master at any fighting. Its was also why he was able to beat or even outmatch some of the other Daiyokai. Because he had a great mind and great power. He used these two aspect to his advantage. Not even his former friends knew of his true strength. If he went all out on Ryūkotsusei then anything near a 1000 mile radius would have been destroyed and they both would be dead. But even his great power he could only seal Ryūkotsusei powers away. thus leaving him fatally wounded, he would have been alive for his son Inuyasha if the Leader of the Ryu Clan had killed Ryūkotsusei himself but the bastard was too lazy and didn't really care...

He wondered if his sons figured out they were engaged to the two princesses of the Demon Ryu Tribe... Oh wait no the Ryu clan went into hiding, traitors.

Inutaisho looked at a darken hall that leads to the Kyuubi Cage whom is locked within Naruto's soul and body. Inutaisho wanted to snort, that is no real Kyuubi. It maybe the fragment of a Primordial God but its power has been split in half and weaken greatly. He will let Naruto handle to Yang half of the Biju. It's not his place to interfere with and by the time Naruto is done training and fusing with him, the Kyuubi will only hold Naruto back from his true strength. He honestly believed Naruto can not only surpass him but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as well. He has the potential after all. And he will be damned if some mass of chakra gets in his Mago way. It may be powerful.

But in Inutaisho long-lived life he learned one thing. Nothing is impossible and nothing is unbeatable. There is always a weakness and something you can use to ones advantage. He might fight honorably. But in truth, there are no rules in a battle. It's either kill or be killed, and even gods can fall if fought correctly.

While Inutaisho thought of a training regime Naruto himself walked out of the Forest of Death gracefully with a calm cool composer getting use to his new enhanced senses that are now beyond human level. He could see so much clearer, hear so much better, his sense of smell is top notch, and no doubt its easier to pick up those hidden anbu ninja. Also with his new features no doubt will attract attention, but he only had interest in strong women like Inukimi and Izayoi.

Naruto soon got home and felt some what disgusted living in such conditions. Inutaisho had only to agree, while not stuck up noble demon or like any other demons or even human rulers. Inutaisho had class and wouldn't settle for anything less than he deserved. As Inutaisho anger reach new heights Naruto only sighed.

"I rather sleep outside then in this dump" Naruto said honestly. Inutaisho agreed with a mental nod. When he was alive Inutaisho spent many nights outside sleeping peacefully under the starry night sky. The suddenly a idea popped into the elder demon head.

_**'Naruto-kun give me control. I have an idea'**_ Inutaisho which only Naruto blinked before nodding. Closing his eyes Naruto drifted off as his Grand father took control of his body and went to work on who knows what.

Inutaisho smirked as many villager felt a very cold chill go down their spine for an odd reason.

* * *

_**That Morning** _

Golden slits flutter open to a new room, one the new young Demon lord doesn't recognize.

Sitting up in his six year old form sill wearing his clothing he turned to last night Naruto looks around he new room. There is a nice wooden desk with scrolls and some books. Not only that the bed was very soft, and well knit blankets, and a soft blue color scheme around the room. There is also the common swirl on a clothe much like that lady Mikoto had. Naruto only got up and looked around his room. It was no doubt a master bedroom complete with a bathroom not to far from his, a desk for studying, over not to far from him is a katana blade no doubt a normal sword, not one of the fangs he wielded in his previous life. But Naruto had a small smile as he knew that sword is only temporary which suited him just fine.

Walking over to the sword Naruto notice is slightly longer than any normal katana. It had a black clothe, dyed red ray skin, a wooden frame to form the rest of the handle. The guard is a small circle shape and etch into the metal is a swirl design. the saya is a pure black color and smooth to the touch. Lifting up the blade without a problem despite his small body for now drawn out the blade from it sheath and looked at the sleek design of the metal and sharpness of the blade. The dge of the blade was a dull yet smooth silver color whine the area near the spine of the blade was painted black.

Giving a few practice swings Naruto noted it was a piece of art, but he couldn't use his demonic powers on the blade or it will shatter the blade. It's not a demon blade so this sword will only serve him as a normal cutting sword. Which suits Naruto fine honestly seeing as in his past life he used both human weapons and demons weapons so Inutaisho wasn't picky about his weaponry. Plus Naruto still had his own chakra pools which can form weaker versions of his old attacks but again that might shatter the blade too...

But he still preferred his Claw Techniques which are the parent versions of both of his sons attacks. One attack is **Yūdokuna kattingukurō** or **Toxic Cutting Claw** which works like Inyuasha's **Sankon Tessō** or translation in English is **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer** and Sesshomaru's **Sankon Tessō** or **Toxic Luster Claws**. Inutaisho doubts his sons know this but they took his two claw techniques and split them in half only using one aspect of his close range Claw technique.

While both Claw techniques are useful Inutaisho made several other techniques that he doubts anyone knows. Well, he was really bored that one time so he made some techniques.

Naruto will only focus on recreating the **Toxic Cutting Claws** for now. Since he has to learn how to control his Youki and Chakra. The Academy will do the chakra lessons and Inutaisho himself whom is inside Naruto will train the boy in youki, combat, and anything else in-between that the ninja village misses.

This also does include techniques useful ones at that in this era Naruto can use and other such things.

Sliding the sword back into the sheath Naruto placed the sword down and went out of the room and saw that he had a better living room, kitchen, a laundry room, and other basic house hold items which some Naruto didn't really need. As a Daiyokai Naruto does not need food. While he can eat food, it will do nothing for him since Inutaisho never eaten anything in his previous life. Well he did have the occasional beef or ham but again that was just to pass the time to keep boredom away when he couldn't see Inukimi or Izayoi.

Only thing Naruto can think is _'Ok oji-chan what did you do last night?'_ he asked the embodiment of his grandfather.

**_'Oh I moved you to the better part of the village where these Anbu and Jounin Ninja live. You live right next to two females by the way. I was able to get us a room on the third floor. The owner or land Lord will let you live here from now on without troubles. Quite a nice old lady too, she knew it was you as soon as she saw you, even with your changes. The sword and designs of the place are unknown to me but I have a hunch that it deals with your former last name Uzumaki'_** Inutaisho said to his grandson.

Naruto only blinked and had a cool composed face as he slow took in the information. Then a question popped into his head.

_'Wait, former last name?'_ Naruto asked.

_**'Naruto Inutaisho is you new name. That is if you want it to be. I thought it was a nice gesture since I will be in here for so long, and I want you to carry on my name as well since neither of my previous sons never did'**_ Inutaisho explained. And it was true, Inuyasha took the last name of the human girl he married and his oldest son only ever used his first name even when he was married. it was a few wishes Inutaisho had but it was never granted. And sine all his clan is dead. Naruto is the sole surviving clan member as such should at least have a clan name.

Naruto smirked at his new name. _'Naruto Inutaisho sounds good to me Oji-chan. Naruto Uzumaki-Inutaisho might be a bit long though'_ the new daiyokai thought. He liked the name. And while he doesn't mind be going by the former or latter. It might be a headache trying to use both names as a last name. He would also be honoring his grandfather by carrying his name. Sure he has his armor and powers but a name means much more to the young pup.

It made him feel like he belongs to a family and someone who loves him. Which if your Naruto feels like a blessing from Kami. Naruto even after his transformation yearns to belong to a family or to feel some kinda kinship other than Ayame, Teuchi, some anbu, and the old man.

**_'Naruto its time to see the old man. And we have questions that need those answers'_** Inutaisho said seriously. Ever since Inutaisho took over last night something was off about his grandson. Not him psychically or mentality mind you, but the whole image of Naruto. Something was off and Inutaisho knew there were too many blanks. And after he figured out the swirl design in the room is some how connected to his last name Uzumaki. There maybe some kinda cover up about the little daiyokai pup.

Inutaisho when he was alive had incredible foresight and a vast intelligent. To show as proof he even left hidden message after his death for his sons. Call it a gut feeling or what you will, Inutaisho knew that the Swirl he seen on those flak vests and on that clothe in the room was connected to Naruto's last name Uzumaki.

Without wasting any time Naruto left the apartment not after he was reminded to lock the door by a voice in his head.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower**_

The young Daiyokai smelled the stench of the tower, his nostrils filled with the smell of paper, ink, several hidden people, the sounds of some hollowed areas. and the smell of tobacco from a certain pipe.

_'Old man must be smoking that pipe of his'_ Naruto thought. Inutaisho reminded silent as he watched his grandson walk over to the front desk where a brunette sat. The brunette lady is new though.

The woman sitting at the desk is in a way very beautiful in her own way.

She has wavy brown hair, a heart shape face that is angled which has no trace of baby fat. Deep jade green eyes. Cream fair skin tone with a light tan suggesting she spends a lot of time out in the sun. She about 5 feet 11 inches tall from what Naruto can tell. Her slender slim figure is toned and her muscles are well-developed for fighting. She even have this tense look to her that shows she is in fact on guard or nervous about something. Her hour-glass figure fits well into the business white shirt that is buttoned expect for the top two buttons showing her C-cup breast. She is also wearing a black business skirt that hugs her hips and waist as her lustful body attracts attention of any male that dares gaze at her too long.

She is also a lot younger than the last lady that sat at that desk. Which is weird cause Naruto hasn't seen that old lady in a while.

Naruto blinked at twice for two reasons. One there is a sweet honey smell in the air and second is he finds this woman very attractive even at this young of an age.

**_'Later'_** Inutaisho told Naruto. He really doesn't wanna go over with Naruto the sweet honey smell as he knew that the woman at the desk is turned on by something. And Naruto already is hitting what known as Maturity where a male Daiyokai or Yokai reach the age that one can mate or have pups. Seeing Naruto as the last Daiyokai as of right now and a Inu one at that is a reason he hit it so early. He does not wanna see his grandson have his way with women. He even covered up the memories of his times with Inukimi and Izayoi because those moments are more private.

Inutaisho also knows his eldest son didn't know about sex till the girl known as Kagome had to explain to both of his sons. It was really embarrassing for them both and amusing to Inutaisho. He may have been a spirit or soul during those times but it doesn't mean he cheered and prayed for his sons safety. He care for them more than they would think. Even back then Inutiasho wasn't a stuck up noble like some people. He care and loved his family... But he was a Daiyokai so trying to show your someone you love that you indeed do loved them while your a Demon Lord yourself is quite hard.

Naruto however nodding and approached the sweet-smelling woman ignoring the smell she was releasing.

"Excuse me I need to see Hokage-Jiji" Naruto spoke in a calm cool tone. True while Naruto would have just brushed pass the lady in the first place, he was doing this to see if the old man had anyone important in like a clan head or something. This is also part of Inutaisho merging with him. Seeing as the Great demon was humble and polite to anyone expect his enemies whom he fought fearlessly and brutally to the death. And while not as cold personality wise as his first born son. Inutaisho had an aura about him that said he was a more collected and calm individual.

While he did have compassion for both humans and demons. He was not afraid to kill either to keep peace within his lands.

He did not discriminate. If you caused enough problems, or broke the laws he has set, he would punish you and do so swiftly and quickly.

The lady at the desk looks up to see a boy no more than six with silver spiky hair, golden eyes with slits for a pupil. She shivered at the golden eyes as if they are looking into her soul. She only remembers one person having those kinda eyea and he became the leaf biggest traitor.

"W-who are you and do you have appointment with Hokage-sama?" She asks with a bit or nervousness in her voice. The way he is looking at her is unnerving. Like she is nothing more than a pray to a hungry wolf.

"Naruto I - Uzumaki. I do not have an appointment." Naruto Said in a causal way, his voice is the same of his facial expression. Calm, cool, collected, and confident in his abilities. Though he corrected himself before he used the Inutaisho name and switch it with Uzumaki fast enough for her not to notice.

The woman blinked before gathering her nerves. In front of her is the Kyuubi container. And he looks, different but that way in a good way. She can't place it but he has this aura that made her want to kneel to him and follow this child into hell itself if need be. Which is odd seeing she has just met the boy.

"Right. Let me check if Hokage-sama is free" She got up from the desk and went towards the down ward hall where the Old man Office will be.

Naruto went and sat down in ca chair patiently waiting for the lady to come back. As he waited he used his new senses to 'feel' the area around him. He wasn't alone and he knew it. Naruto however just sat there quietly enjoying the moment of silence he had. A calm blank expression on his face show no interest at his surroundings.

After a long silence Naruto heard focus in on talking coming from the Hokage Office. Which he can hea clear as day.

"I am telling you Hokage-sama if we don't kill '_it'_ now then we will never survive! It is toying with us all!" a old male shouted. From the sound of panic and vemon in his voice Naruto knew that this male was talking about him. He was very familiar that the village only calls him a _it_, _demon_, or even _monster_. And while Naruto before his merge was too stubborn to listen to the adults. He was not stupid enough trust someone easy. His trust was a very fragile thing and even the smallest lie can make him not trust you.

"I will only tell you this ONCE and that goes for all of you. Naruto is HIS name, and If I even hear a hair is ever harmed on his head ONE MOE FUCKING TIME I WILL HAVE ALL YOUR CLANS DO D-RANKS FOR THE NEXT YEAR! YOU SHOULD BE ALL ASHAMED! WHAT WOULD _THEY_ THINK IF THEY ALL SAW YOU NOW!" A voice shouted, it was commnding and carried alot of authority, power, and anger. It was also a very familiar voice Naruto knew as his 'Jiji'

Naruto didn't hear a reply. Only several swooshing sounds that reminds him of how those mask ninja disappear in a swirl of leaves. _'Who was in that room with Jiji? And why did he sound so livid?'_ Naruto thought curiously. _**'I do not know Mago, but its safe to say there is more to you than I originally thought. True you are a Daiyokai. But you are not the monster they fear. Remember you control your actions and as such you must deal with the negative and positive that your actions bring. So far you have done nothing wrong to warrant such a negative outcome. Lets wait and watch. Only maybe then we can learn why they are so afraid of you. But you must also remeber I am not aware of your time and customs. So I will not have all the answer but I can provide advice till our merging is complete.'**_ Inutaisho spoke calmly yet wisly though their mental connection. Naruto smile mentally at his grandfather.

* * *

_**Naruto's Abilities as a Daiyokai + Stats  
**_

**Flight**: Naruto is capable of independent flight much like Sesshomaru.

**Immunity**: Naruto is immune to diseases, gases and toxins that affect humans and weaker yōkai. His greatest resistance seems to be toward holy and divine powers leaving him very few weakness. Though the immunity for such things as Holy powers is unknown.

**Super Speed**: Naruto can move faster than the eye can see, both on land and in the air. He can decapitate an entire army of samurai before they can react. This is like Sesshomaru speed where Naruto can move fast enough that he leaves afterimages.

**Super Strength**: Naruto also possesses physical strength far beyond that of a normal demon. A good example is being able to lift 10 to 15 tons with a single arm.

**Senses**: Due to his lineage, Naruto exhibits extremely heightened senses, particularly his sense of smell. He can discern characteristics of most objects through scent.

**Daiyōkai Form**: endowed with heightened senses, intelligence, strength, and a myriad of yōkai powers. While he appears to be an elf-eared human bearing splendid clothing and armor most of the time, he can transform into his true inuyōkai form. While this form grants him incredible brute strength and the ability to fly and run through the air, his large size, possible lack of agility, and lack of ability to use his swords renders this form of limited usefulness

**Immortality**: Being a daiyōkai Naruto has a longer lifespan, possibly even longer than those of normal yōkai. Naruto will not suffer from old age the way humans do. Leaving him him to be Immortal until he is killed. Even though with the length lifespan Naruto will not be unbeatable. He can still die if someone has enough power to slay him.

**Regeneration**: Much like Sesshomaru, Naruto can regenerate from wounds such as cuts, burns, and fatal wounds that the human body will die from. Only Youki powered attacks, A-S rank Jutsu, and cutting off his head will harm or kill him. Anything else will have no effect as his body will heal itself from his wounds in a matter of minutes or seconds depending on the level of injury. While very hard to kill Naruto is not unstoppable.

**Race:** Inu Daiyokai

**Age:** 6

**Elemental Release:** Unknown

**Threat Class:** Low A-Class

**Rank:** N/A

**Relationships:** N/A

**Yokai Techniques:** Yūdokuna kattingukurō

**Chakra Techniques:** N/A

**Skills:** N/A

* * *

_**Hey guys hope this spark some interest in some of you.**_

_**I have read stories where Naruto is the Reincarnation of Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru son, or his Descendant.**_

_**I haven't read though one of him being a Hanyo like Inyasha or anything remotely similar to our favorite short fused Hanyo.**_

_**But I had an idea while think all this. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru father is hardly ever written about and there is very little on him that we know of. We know what he looks like, and a few other things but not a lot. Which allows people like me to have as much freedom as I want seeing as no one has ever tried this.**_

_**Also if any of you guys want, I do not mind you making a similar idea or story to this one. Just don't copy me word for word and we will be fine. Also I am thinking about writing a story where Naruto goes into the Feudal Era to help out Kagome and the others. Just a thought... I hate my thoughts sometimes.**_

_**Also prepare for some bashing. Not to much, just a bunch of people. And this may not turn out to be a harem. Maybe a single pairing or just two women for Naruto. In the Manga and anime Inutaisho has shown loyaty to his mate, only to tell her he is leaving her for a human. Inutaisho seems to take the 'I have a single lover approach'. If so I might only have one pairing for Naruto. Cause well I have harem stories I am writing right now. So this will be a single pairing most likely. Though to the female will be is unknown. **_

_**JA NE**_


	2. Chapter II

Youki= Demonic Energy

Chakra= Human energy

Miko= Holy or divine Energy

Pairing is unknown. I was thinking a three girls with Naruto. one or two being an reincarnation of Inutaisho past lover, and one more which is a free be. Give me your thoughts on this. Most like I will have Izayoi be the reincarnation of Inutaisho lover but the female I will have to choose is stuck between (Fem) Haku, Shizune, or Kurenai. Inukimi reincarnation will most likely be Samui, Mei, or Tsume. I do not know really, but again Its only the beginning of the story. Hmm decisions, decisions.

Tell me what pairing you would like. And pick on of the rarest one you can think of. Sorry guys no Hinata. Unless you all give me a really good reason to add Hinata. but for now I haven't chosen yet. so leave comments.

Before I forget someone mention I should put Kikyo as the pairing with Naruto as she died not once but twice in the anime and manga. Which I would have to agree, she does deserve some love.

Maybe human, Goddess, and Daiyokai pairing? Hasn't been done before. Idk... TT-TT headache. So many ideas.  
_  
'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Chapter II: Life loves to throwing curve balls**_

Naruto Inutaisho is now... Doing nothing, he is really just laying in bed bored out of his fucking mind.

Its 1:48 AM in the morning and with nothing to do the young Daiyokai laid in a peaceful silence.

He just woken up an hour ago alone in his apartment which is surreal for the young Daiyokai. While his past life has very few memories of sleeping. He does in fact need sleep to edge boredom away and heal any serious wounds he might get in the future which was another reason why he would sleep.

Sitting up Naruto sat in a meditative position and started to form pure balls of Youki and Chakra and let them float around him freely. This exercise is for his Youki control to improve his control over his demonic power. It's very basic but very difficult to do if you have a large amount. The trick is to only make one ball of youki and keep it floating around you for an hour. Naruto added chakra in to help his chakra manipulation to form varies shapes. This didn't include other chakra exercises. He chakra was much easier to control than his Youki. Thus proved he was able to use it far more often than his Youki. While you can compare his chakra is like a maelstrom. His Youki is more like a F5 or F6 storm or worse. Literally his Youki feels like a force of Nature and one only hope it to pray it doesn't crush you.

But since Naruto had such a large pool of Youki he had a hard time controlling a set amount before he got tried of trying to do the exercise. But again Naruto didn't give up, he made it a goal to surpass Inutaisho of old.

So for a solid year Naruto trained himself while he was in the Shinobi Academy. This will continue to to happen until he graduates from the said school which is mostly like a normal civilian school.

For his hand to hand Naruto focused on two styles of fighting. Both being his past life mastered and used very often in in fights with weaker demons. While it many seem stupid for a Daiyokai to learn such arts, but again Inutaisho really didn't give a damn what others thought about such uses. One of the styles Naruto and his past life did agree on was the way of **Enshin Kaikan**. Enshin Kaikan is a martial art that utilizes the Sabaki method, which seeks to turn an attacker's power against him or her. This style of fighting relies on kicks, punches, sweeps, throws, and etc. While this style is one that can grow and build upon its self allowing it to evolve into a more dangerous fighting style. Mostly this was just a self defense style.

The other style is more of a self-taught style that deals with Pressure points, vital Spots, Joints, and Organs. This style is more accurate and takes more control, practice, and knowledge but one Inutaisho found enjoyable in his past life. This style was more focus on controlling an opponent and forcing them to give in rather than killing them. But again this style could also easily kill just as tame.

While it maybe dumb or sound stupid for a demon to master a hand to hand fighting style. Shockingly there are a large amounts of demons who learn how to increase their strength with youki. In fact it was quite normal for some demons to use their fist or claws depending on the type of Yokai they are.

Naruto being a Inu Daiyokai will use his claws more but Inutaisho in his past life saw no harm in learning a fighting style or two. He wasn't going to limit himself like Inukimi whom was conformable with Magic or something akin to it. Both Inutaisho and Naruto had a desire to become stronger. While similar in goals the paths will be different.

And since Inutaisho had no knowledge of this world Naruto had to read...

Alot...

He did not enjoy it. But it will help later down the road.

For his Youki training Naruto focused on recreating his past life **Yūdokuna kattingukurō** and his **Kurimuzon yūdoku hoippu** (Crimson Toxic Whip). These two techniques would be enough but if Naruto wanted to pull off more demonic techniques he would have to get better control over his Youki in order to do so. And right now Naruto did now have enough control to turn into his Inu Yokai form or his true form like he did in the past. But that problem will be settle over time. But honestly his true form maybe a bit different this time around. While that is a guess he wasn't in a hurry to find out.

For Chakra control Naruto had to read in the library to learn that he can tree walk and Water walk. Which made Naruto groan at more control exercises to do but he knew control over his power is important. And since he had a full five more years to learn how to do it, Naruto was in no rush to get it done. While the Tree Walking took him little over a week. His Water Walking took little over two months.

During this time Naruto practice with the sword he has had with him using chakra instead of Youki... His Youki would shatter the sword into a million pieces. So he focused on creating a Chakra technique that allows him to send a wave of destructive Chakra towards his enemies at frightening speeds. He dubbed it Crescent Wave. Not really special but it would work for the time being. Honestly it was a theory and he had no idea if it could work. But it did so Naruto worked on it trying to improve the flaws he saw but with little effort. He wasn't certain but maybe the metals in the sword weren't made to conduct chakra like a demonic blade could conduct Youki. Regardless it is not a complete technique he was able to destroying anything within a certain range but that is it.

While Crescent Wave was a good technique it was flawed and need some working on. Maybe more practice on his control and shaping the the Crescent will work but again it might only help a little.

Naruto also read that Shinobi have Elemental Affinities which he learned also in the library. But he had to be a shinobi in order to learn such affinities. Which was most likely why he was going to the Academy to be a Shinobi. The Academy was 'Nice' enough to lend Naruto some book... But really he stole the book and read the quickly before putting them back.

THANK YOU PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY!

And while the Scrolls and books did mention varying arts of being a shinobi including certain arts that caught the young Daiyokai eyes like Elemental Techniques, Chakra Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bloodlines Limits, and several others that perked his interest. he had several years of research and practice and was in no hurry to improve THAT MUCH. He was confident in his strength as of right now. While he will improve better than the child of the village are far faster pace. He is not going to train like a mad man. He was at least going to enjoy this little life he has now.

No need to rush everything.

Making the Balls of Youki and Chakra disappear Naruto raised his head and took a whiff of the air. It was a familiar smell Naruto knew well when ever those Jounin or Anbu came back on a mission. The come back smelling of Blood; and depending on what mission they gotten sometimes its their own blood throw into the mix.

_'Blood, and lots of it. Its coming from that Uchiha district'_ Naruto thought with a curious gaze out into the district that is the Uchiha Compound. After debating Naruto shrugged it off. He knew the beautiful woman Mikoto was out on a mission she was sent... Yesterday? She wouldn't be back until three days from now. So that left the ass closet emo of a son Itachi, that kiss up Sasuke, and the weak ass head Fugaku.

Which while cruel it maybe, Naruto had no care for those three. If they could not see the pain Mikoto carried then they are of no concern to him. He only cared for her and a few others while everyone else he is indifferent with. And as far as he knew, Sasuke and Itachi weren't really Mikoto birth children. They were uchiha woman that Fugaku slept with because Mikoto wouldn't give him any and because she never wanted to marry the prick anyway. Plus the fact neither Itachi nor Sasuke smelled remotely close to her at all.

Naruto shrugged it off and favored of laying down for a good five minutes before he sat back up only because his interest is now peaked. He hasn't heard an alarm. which is rare... If their was this much blood in the air and it was an attack than the Uchiha Clan would have sounded the alarm.

_'Going to have to ask Jiji about this'_ Naruto thought as he got out of bed and left his apartment after he lock his door. Using his speed plus his powers of flight he appeared to be nothing more than a blur to any watching. Which Naruto noticed it was oddly dead silent where he was.

He narrowed his eyes at this.

* * *

_**Uchiha District**_

Naruto can smell the strong scent blood lingering in the air. His cool calm gaze scanned the area around him, with his change Naruto can see just like a human can see at day time. So nothing was to dark for the young Daiyokai to see. It was like day time for him, while around him it was dark and night time.

Calmly walking the clan streets Naruto couldn't hear... Anything?

_'Did the clan get whipped out?'_ Naruto thought. Being close to the Hokage and being his unofficial student Naruto knew a lot more than the standard child and chunin and some even Jounin. He knew the Uchiha Clan had it rough since the Kyuubi attack who is now stuck in his gut... What you think after fusing with a Daiyokai he wouldn't figure it out? He figured it out within three months after the fusion. pretty confusing but Naruto had a theory to why as it was sealed in him other than he was the only one born that night.

He just pretended he didn't know. Plus let the some of the foolish humans think what they will. He doesn't need a shrink to tell him what he is. he was proud of himself and wouldn't have it any other way. Also if the humans in the Civilian Council think they can control him then they have another thing coming.

Naruto stopped when he felt something at the edge of his senses telling him there is danger.

Lazily tilting his head he let a kunai raced past it at impressive speeds for a human throw. Slowly turning around Naruto noticed a Anbu member with a weasel mask fly pass him with anbu shortly coming after him. Naruto knew from scent alone it was Itachi. But also from the scent he had on him he killed the members of the Uchiha Clan. But there was another scent mixed in with all the blood and Itachi's own scent. It was another male and the smell had something special about that did not sit right with Naruto. It smelled like two things in one person and it was not a natural smell as it was altered in a fashion that is unknown to him.

_'Itachi Uchiha, what would coax you to slaughter your kin? and who is this other person mixed in with the smell like its hidden?'_ Naruto thought. Naruto knew from the old man that Itachi valued the Village as a whole more so than his family. Something had caused the massacre of the Uchiha clan and he was sure Itachi played a big role in this. He shrugged his shoulders and went back home uninterested since Itachi was fleeing and there were anbu quickly closing off all exists. He will find out what happen later seeing as the deed is already done. he had no power to bring the dead back to life since all that power was channeled into his sword Tenseiga.

* * *

_**Morning: Ninja Academy**_

Naruto is calmly walking to school while listening to the conversations of the 'adults' around him.

"Can you believe it? The whole clan whipped out" one adult said greatly worried at the turn of events.

"Who do you think done it?"

"I heard it was Itachi Uchiha"

"Nah not that guy. I bet it was that _thing_"

"But Hokage admitted it was Itachi. It wasn't even 30 minutes ago he made the announcement"

"That's what _it_ wants you to think. And I will prove it."

"Riiiiiiight"

Naruto continued walking resisting to palm his face at the stupidity of some of the Villagers. At least some humans are growing a brain to see he is not the Kyuubi that attacked the village. While it may be few, they were starting to see the error of their ways. Some even came to him very late at night and apologized to him which surprised him a little.

"HEY NARUTO!" A loud voice called out. Naruto turned around to see one of his few friends Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba was a wild looking child, with two fang like red marking on his cheeks, shaggy dark brown hair, eyes that look sorta like slits, a fair dark skin tan and complexion. He is slightly shorter than Naruto. He is wearing a brown shirt and black shorts with dark blue shinobi sandals. The young Inuzuka hair smiled brightly at his best friend. Kiba slug his arm around Naruto's neck given Naruto a shoulder hug.

"Kiba-san" Naruto nodded to him simply with a small smile gracing his face not minding Kiba hanging on him. It felt good to have friends again and Naruto was happy Kiba is a loyal friend. Besides Kiba knows when to be playful and to be serious around him. His friendship is something Naruto valued as the past Inutaisho valued friendship just as much.

"Hey Naruto how are you?" Kiba asked his friend smiling brightly. Letting go of the 'bro hug' he like to call it and stood next to the silver head daiyokai.

"I am well... Though I woke up to the smell of blood last night. Have you heard?" Naruto asked with the same calm usual expression he always wore.

Kiba nods solemnly. "Yeah I did. My Kaa-san is at an emergency meeting about the whole Uchiha clan being killed out by one guy. I don't know much but I do know there were three survivors. Those being the Prick, Miya, and her mother" Kiba says looking a little down. No doubt thinking if he lost his family or pack he might just loose his mind. Kiba looked at Naruto when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder.

"Be strong Kiba. No doubt when we become shinobi we might lose some friends. But I think we will only will fall if we don't stand together. As for the prick let him be. He is going to be more anti-social now and without a doubt be driven insane if he earlier mental state has anything to say about it. Miya and her mother are strong, but let's go to them and tell them they aren't alone. But first... we have to go to school" Naruto said in slightly defeat as he mention school though he face was still in a indifferent state like always. it was No secret that Naruto was vastly gifted and could if he wanted to graduate early.

Problem is no one knew where this came from not even the Hokage as he check Naruto's blood report and it showed that some kinda Kekkei Genkai woken up from a long slumber. They have no idea why his DNA structure changed and how this happen but Naruto became something vastly stronger than any human. His strength seems to be so great that he can lift over 15 tons and move fast enough to leave after images of himself. And new abilities seem to develop as time passes. Since then Naruto has be watch closely by many but none more so than the Inuzuka clan which tried to adopted him many times as many of Naruto's traits are close to a dog or wolf senses... But they don't need to know about the Daiyokai part... Yet.

But again it was no secret that Naruto found the academy boring as all hell. Even Iruka knew and tried to make it interesting for Naruto and his class.

The two heirs went to school while being watched. Naruto was aware of the spying guest as he could smell and hear them very clearly while Kiba had no clue.

"So you smelled the blood last night that was spilled?" Kiba ask interested in his friend sense of smell. Though the topic might be odd for two young children to be talking the two boys they were talking about Naruto's abilities.

Naruto nods. "Yes, I normally smell it on those Anbu of Jounin that come back from the Village. Though its faint the smell of blood lingers on them" Naruto said truthfully. To this Kiba whistled impressed.

"Man that must be some powerful sense of smell. I slept like a rock" Kiba says was always interested in Naruto's abilities since they have both met. Kiba wanted to test the limits of Naruto's senses but so far there was no end in sight. He knows Naruto is better with the sense of smell and hearing than eyesight which Kiba even questions why do most people depend on it more when the noise and ears are so much better. But then again even then ones senses can be used against them.

Naruto however had complete trust in his abilities.

"How is training going for you Kiba?"

"Slow, Mom is busy with clan stuff and my sis is just being a Vet at the family clinic for animals. So that leaves Me and Akamaru to train. So far I can do 50 push-ups without a problem and 8 laps around the compound. But that's all I can do without trying to catch my breath" Kiba said with a shrug.

Naruto smirked at Kiba which the male Inuzuka saw and his eye twitch.

"Don't tell me you can do double"

"More like triple" Naruto said a little smugly enjoying the look of envy on his friend's face.

"How in the nine levels of hell do you have so much stamina?" Kiba asked annoyed tone of voice. Seriously, not only was Naruto vastly smarter than Sakura. But he was stronger, faster, and even has sparing matches with some Jounin whom he had caught their eye. Not to mention he can do those two jutsu that no one else can recreate let alone to mention his chakra reserves are over the fucking charts.

"Simple" Naruto had a small smirked. "I'm awesome like that"

Kiba rolled his eyes and went into the building with Naruto. Naruto ignoring all the screaming fangirls he has some how and Kiba complaining how they sounded like Sakura whom both think is some kinda forgotten race of banshee. Well Naruto thanks the Haruno Family might be related to the Banshee Demon tribe seeing as those guys were the most vocal about how demons were vastly superior to humans till Inutaisho wiped all but a few out for trying to attack Izayoi.

Kiba off to the side thinks nothing but how annoying and loud they are.

* * *

_**Class Room 203**_

Naruto is now reading a book on Chakra control and Chakra Manipulation for Advance level that he 'borrowed' while trying to balance a Kunai on his palm. The Kunai is nothing more than a rubber practice one that the school provides to train the genin hopeful. Naruto over heard some Jounin talk about this chakra control exercises while he was in the Hokage office one day playing with the old man in Shogi.

Apparently there is Kunai Balancing, Senbon Balancing, and finally Shuriken Balancing plus spinning. Those last three are the hardest as there two versions for each weapon Balancing.

One; Being able to balance the blade or tip of the weapon just above the palm of your hand while only using your chakra to keep it steady.

Second; The second version involves You sitting on the said weapon while channeling your chakra to keep you afloat in the air.

The second version it 30 times harder than the first and if you fuck up your going to have an awkward doctor's visit. But the thing is that no one uses them as they are too dangerous to even try without the risk of hurting yourself.

And if one could see Naruto now, you would know he was training to edge away bored before classes starts. As a reborn Inutaisho he had to understand the shinobi world better than the old one which isn't that much different unless you count humans have a supernatural energy, hardly any Yokai around, and to top it all off these Kage warriors could give a High Class Yokai a hard time. While that is an interesting thought. Naruto knew that very few humans could match a Daiyokai. Though it happen before, he doubts such strength will come easy. Right now if Naruto was honest with him self.

The Kage, Anbu, and Jounin will provide a challenge and may have enough strength to kill him. But that gap is closing. Not quickly or rapidly but it is closing. He could already control 17% of his Youki with it improving each day. He could control it better if it wasn't so damn vast but hey he wasn't going to complain. Naruto also took in habit of training his chakra control to the ground finding as much information on it as he could. While he was studying Chakra and building up his control he has practice his Kata for both Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. Besides school and playing Shogi with the old man, Naruto has nothing to do but train. Plus since he has a larger reserve of Youki than in his past life, it will take time not to only build his strength back up but also grow even stronger.

And he had what? 5 more years before the Graduating Exams take place. So Naruto had plenty of time to train like a mad man.

**_'Mago, are you finished with that scroll yet'_** Naruto heard a old yet young wise voice spoke. Over the year Inutaisho has taught Naruto many things from Youki control, politics, Battle tactics, and even how to flawlessly kill someone painlessly. While annoying it was useful. Naruto now had a decent amount of money coming in every month to pay his bills and buy better scrolls or books. Other thing that Civilians wouldn't let him have he would simply 'borrow'...

Also over the year both of them took a interest at Jutsu picking which ones were useful and which ones weren't.

Besides if he needed an attack that could destroy the landscape Naruto could just unleash his Youki in one of his close range attacks.

_'I have, I am reading on how to control my chakra more easily. It would be easier if I knew my element that way I could let the energy flow a certain way to maximize its potential'_ Naruto mentally replied to his Jiji.

**_'Hmm Feels like... Wind, Water, a mix of those two, along with earth and a mixture of Water and earth... Interesting...There is one more element but I will let you learn what it is'_** Inutaisho replied. Another good thing of having a millennia old demon in your head teaching you is that sometimes it helps if they are there to filter the information. Such as Element affinities and etc... But really the fusion will take time. Naruto already has the memories and powers. All he has to do is master them... Or is it remaster?

Meh won't matter in a few years anyway.

_'How could you possibly know that?'_ Naruto thought back.

**_'I am old Naruto... Being able to feel the elements is one of my many gifts. Its how I was able to create the Wind Scar technique with Tessaiga'_** Inutaisho spoke truthfully. Inutaisho main element while he was alive was Wind along with Lightning and finally a small bit of Earth. He also trained himself to master the other elements including none common ones that only certain types of Yokai have like Ice or Plants (Plants=Wood)... It seems Naruto is able to blend elements together which is a rare trait among any Yokai race. Its a rare special power that few gain but hardly master as they are often killed before their prime.

Inutaisho had this rare trait as well but he kept it secret since his power was more raw and wild like a force of nature. It seems Naruto had shared his traits more than he original thought.

_'Speaking of which have you been able to feel the two beautiful ladies?'_ Naruto asked back. Inutaisho smiled at this because honestly during his training his two swords Tenseiga and Tessaiga took a sentient form. Tesssaiga taking the form of a Elf woman and Tenseiga taking the form of a 'Angel' or goddess with a divine or holy feel to her. Both of his fangs became sentient and both became his closet friends. When Inutaisho himself saw both in his own mind where they could talk to him they were the definition of perfection to him. Naruto would be no different seeing as he wants to find Tenseiga and Tessaiga.

**_'Yes I think I have found Tenseiga... I believe she is in what is called Land of Waves but that's all I know. Tessaiga is within the Land of Fire which you can locate her if you focus'_** Inutaisho spoke. While he loved Naruto, he wouldn't spoil him. Naruto is still his own person and still young. Naruto may have all of Inutaisho memories and powers. But Inutaisho told Naruto to only use them as a reference encase he needed wisdom or knowledge that the world lives in now doesn't have any information.

And he didn't spoon feed Naruto either when it came to training and learning. Inutaisho knew he would disappear and by that time Naruto must be able to fend for himself without another person to guide him. This will also count with Tenseiga and Tessaiga, Inutaisho will put a simple barrier spell on both so he will have to unlock all of their abilities. Once the full powers of the blades are unlocked Naruto should already have his own Fang (sword) to prove he is in fact a Daiyokai and Demon Lord or even Demon King.

And it was not easy raising a growing Daiyokai that had the energy of 10 hurricanes give or take a few hundred Hurricanes.

_'I will look for it after I master **Yūdokuna kattingukurō**. Maybe then I will travel out into the world to find the swords then come back to the village and become a shinobi then Hokage. From there I will set a new goal by then'_ Naruto thought. He thought about his life goals. He would easily out live everyone by a few Millennia give or take a few centuries. Maybe he should travel to other worlds? He doesn't know but it might be interesting and it will be good to meet new people.

_'That is a good idea. At least with **Yūdokuna kattingukurō **or **Kurimuzon yūdoku hoippu** you will be able to defend yourself rather easily if you come across what that one scroll called a 'Rogue Nin'... Though to us the thought of betrayal is rare among demon kind... Unless your related to the Snake Demon Tribe... Very few of those demons were loyal'_ Inutaisho spoke sagely about betrayal about demon kind once before. It was rare because all demons or yokai took there Oaths and loyalty very seriously. Marriage even more so. Inutaisho always told Naruto to be loyal unless he was betrayed by the ones he trusted then he could rightfully leave them to their fate.

And and while the subject of betrayal is a sore subject for Inutaisho. Naruto understood that Izayoi was not the first human that the elder daiyokai fell for. But Izayoi was certainly the last as he died in that inferno after saving his lover.

Naruto's attention was brought out when a familiar scent hit his nose. He looked up to see at the door frame a red puffy eye Miya.

Miya Uchiha unlike everyone in the Uchiha clan whom had a shade of black hair, she did not have Black hair at all. Her hair was a silky dark purple, kissable pink lips, a heart shape face perfectly angled face with a small cute nose, a light pale creamy skin tone, a slender figure and a decent size bust that is a Large c-cup and a wide waist giving her the appearance of an hour glass figure.

For clothing she is wearing a black kimono with a dark purple sash. The arm length of the kimono is a bit longer than a standard one leaving her arms hidden from view. The length of the Kimono as a whole only stopped at her knees showing her shins and foot wear. Under the kimono is a fishnet armor shirt from what the the Daiyokai can see. For foot wear she wore a black shinobi sandals with a bit of a heel to them. Shin guards applied on her shins to protect her legs from harm. Or at leat minimize the damage she could get.

She looks like a good example that all Kunochi should follow. If they would even try to.

But the looks on her face caused a bit of concern among some. She no longer had a smile that was pure and innocent that held dreams and hopes of being a good Kunochi. She now had bags under her eyes and from the blood shot look and the puffiness in her eyes she spent most of her night last night. Crying most likely over her father and little baby brother whom couldn't be more than 3-4 as both her and Naruto were 7 years old along with three others. Kiba and the other kids were 6 years old and only just started their shinobi year at the Academy.

The whole class was quiet as Miya took her seat and kept to herself with he head down as she looked like she would break at any moment.

Naruto looked at her with his always indifferent gaze and looked back to his scroll. Inutaisho only had few experiences comforting a female and Naruto had no experience either in that regard. But one thing that could help was letting her know that she didn't have to suffer alone. Naruto thought back to the Old Man Hokage before his change. he remember the old man saying that he likes to think the whole village as a big family and it drives him to protect every woman, man, and child within its walls. Inutaisho respected the Hokage in those regards as the man had compassion in his heart and it burned strong like a flame.

Inutaisho of old knew that no matter what the race; everyone being needed to feel love. No matter how foreign it feels. Inutaisho fell in love with Inukimi and Izayoi. He didn't need to tell them that as he proved it with his actions and not his words. He hope little Naruto will find someone to protect and continue to grow stronger for them and not just because he has pride as a Daiyokai.

Naruto knew that everyone considered him cold and uncaring expect a certain few like Kiba, Shika, and Choji whom all defended Naruto without the Daiyokai asking. Then there was Ayame and Teuchi who given him ramen when ever he was bored and decided to eat to cut some of the boredom. There were the Anbu members Inu, Neko, Tora, and Bear whom protected him even when he could fully do it himself. Then there was the Old Man whom taught the new Inutaisho daiyokai when he had free time and played Shoji with him too.

This village is indeed his hell as Naruto was tortured before his change. But it also is where he found something so fragile and precious even the Gods themselves knew that there are things more important than honor or power.

_**'Why not spend time with her and let her know she isn't alone then?'**_ a wise demon lord asked.

_'What should I say. I have no experience myself with anyone other than the few who do not see me as a wild raging beast'_ Naruto thought.

**_'Naruto... Demon, god, or human all races need some form of connection with someone as we are not born to be alone. Even Inukimi and I sought out comfort in each other when we were lonely. Though we didn't say it. We enjoyed each others warmth and presence.'_** Inutaisho spoke back though their mental link.

_'ok... I will try'_

_**'Good... Now I am going to take a nap'**_

Naruto just sweat drops as he felt the connection cut off. Sometimes his jiji was so... What's the word?

Ahh Lazy that is it.

Naruto went back to reading minus the rubber kunai balancing in favor of just enjoying the silence that rarely happens in this class. With Lee shouting about youth, Tenten complaining about fangirls and Neji being a stuck up it wasn't really hard to be left alone unless you count his fangirls to which Naruto silently agreed with Tenten that those girls need a wake up call.

Even izayoi in his past life was decent at Bojutsu and pretty damn good with a spear.

Naruto's reading is cut short as he hears Iruka his core teacher and Oichi his assistant come in and start the class. Sighing Naruto knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Afternoon (School has ended)**_

Naruto is calmly with a indifferent face as usual walking to his apartment without a worry despite the glares and looks he is receiving. To him a lot of the Villagers are not worth the dirt they walk on. Naruto cared for the Village because of the people that are inside, but if they weren't he would have left long ago. Without a doubt in his mind human or not he would have left if it wasn't for those certain people.

Naruto stopped walking and sighed in annoyance.

turning around Naruto saw three Villagers, all three smelled of alcohol and disease. They reeked of the two so much so Naruto had to resist smelling the air or else he would gagged at the stench. Naruto kept his face of indifference as he looked at the less than dirt humans.

"Hehe looks like were got lucky today. The demon is alone with no ninja for him to use" one drunk said as the other two laugh and slur their voices together.

Naruto however raised an eyebrow. "I do not need the use of Ninja to defend myself from you lowlifes. Leave before you test my patience" Naruto said a stern yet slightly cold tone. He turned back around and went ahead to continue his walk home.

But not before side stepped a kunai being thrown at him.

He turned back around seeing the male in the middle arm outstretch in a throwing fashion. Naruto just looked at the three blankly unfazed by the sudden attack. He had similar ones in the past year. But the Anbu were always quick to stop any brawls. But with the Uchiha clan being wipe out the Civilians must think they have free rain since he has no 'protectors'.

Foolish.

"Listen here you shit stain of a demon. We are your betters. So you should bow to us and kiss our feet. And mayb-" the man in the middle was interrupted by a feeling that all feared, and this fear even surpassed the Kyuubi power.

this feeling was anger, killing intent, and power. Unmasked, unedited, and untamed raw earth-shattering power.

And the source of that power is coming from the 7 year old boy he just threaten.

The sky's begin to darken a dangerous and ominousness black and purple, lightning roared in the sky wildly and in rapid fashion. The building and ground around Naruto begin to quack and crack under the pressure of his power.

The three shook in fear and terror as they could only look on at the indifferent face that is Naruto Inutaisho.

"Listen and listen well. I will kill you if you even think you are all better than I. Thou shall run and hide under the rock which you crawled from. I am forgiving, but I will not allow such chances to come again. Leave my presence before the Morgue will have three new names to add today" Naruto spoke in a cold and hollowed voice that made everyone and anything within hearing distance shiver.

Naruto watch as the three sorry excuses for humans coward and ran away like a pup with its tail between its legs. Recalling some he released, the sky brighten and the earth to stop shaking as everything returned to normal minus the cracks that already formed around Naruto. He didn't release all his power, just the amount he can control easy. IF he did release all his power than the surrounding area would have been blown apart. He swiftly turned and continued walking home either not noticing the Anbu whom had eyes on him or he simply didn't care he was being watched.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower (Just before Naruto released his power)**_

The Sandaime Hokage, a man or great skill and courage sighed for the millionth time today as he just got done with the damned council meeting to which made him want to kill every back stabbing bastard in that room, this also counts his ex-teammates and his rival Danzo. The money loving backstabbing worms, the lot of them need to either grow up or get their head out of their ass.

Hiruzen sighed and rested his head on his left hand. He is going to old for this job and the Council knew it. The Shinobi council concesting of the Shinobi clans tried to keep the peace as the Uchiha clan was wipe out for the exception of four. Miya Uchiha, Yuu Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Mikoto Uchiha are the only survivors of the Uchiha 'Massacre'.

When in reality it wasn't a massacre at all, more like a silent civil War that happen and ended within the time frame of one night.

Itachi Uchiha was task with the duty of wiping out the clan that went along his father Fugaku Uchiha in throwing a Coup Da Ta and killing him, taking control over the village and most of all most likely starting the Fourth Great Shinobi War. But lucky for them that Iwa was still crippled after the Yondaime Hokage slaughter a whole battalion of Shinobi within less than 30 seconds. So they weren't any shape to go to war thanks to his student spy net work.

Kumo was solely Neutral and still is in the process of picking a New Kage.

Kiri was locked in a civil war and is now called the bloody mist. He would have send Shinobi to help out the clans move away if the Kyuubi didn't attack and the Village was still recovering from that. Now he had to double work his shinobi just to pick up the slack.

_'I could drift some anbu to work as part time Patrols and have the clans work together. Hmm but what would be the negative of this. It would decrease the amount of high profile mission we get but the number of high profile mission we already get is at a all time low with very few ANBU being sent out as it is. The clans are always at each others throats and now that the Uchiha clan is gone the Hyuuga clan will have their ego boosted as the best of our village. I remember telling Itachi to spare the ones against the plan or who didn't know about it. Why did he slaughter the whole clan? We needed the ring leaders taken out not a whole family. Could there be another party at play or something else?'_ Hiruzen thought in a depressed mood. He was quite fond of some Uchiha members and can't understand why Itachi killed them all.

He honestly didn't believe Itachi had the strength to do such a feat despite his skill and knowledge in the shinobi arts.

He can only pray for their souls and hope Kami will bless the ones who weren't part of the Coup da Ta. He knew some of Fukagu most loyal followers were in the circle that he trusted most. Itachi was tasked to become his mole and kill the ring leaders. Not the women and children.

Hiruzen face turned grim as he read some of them. He had to put them away to avoid wanting to throw up. Some of the Uchiha women were pregnant and were expecting a son or daughter... Now those babies were cut out of their mothers and their soft yet young bodies were completely crushed or ripped apart. And judging from the mothers face before their own death. They were forced to watch as their unborn child was cut out of them and killed in-front of their eyes. And they was just some of the reports he had read, some of them were to gruesome to even turn the page and see the picture.

Did Itachi snap after killing his clan? What would cause him to brutally murder people like that. It did not suit the Itachi he knew despite how cold the Ex-Captain anbu was to other co-workers. No not to the old Kage, he knew something else happen that night, someone else was there but he had no proof that someone else was there as Itachi carried out his mission. And he couldn't use any of the Inuzuka as they strongly disliked any uchiha members minus young Miya, Yuu, and Mikoto. Plus while there still clan members alive their is an unspoken rule about going into Clan grounds unless invited.

If he could get Yuu permission to have Tsume smell about maybe they might pick a clue or two. As it is from the report there were two different people there killing. But again this is just a gut feeling. Plus the remaining members have to berry there dead. But what set Hiruze off was disturbing.

All the eyes of any Uchiha who had their Kekkei Genkai unlocked were gouged out of there sockets. And they went missing without a trace.

_'What a fucking mess. This mission went good to FUBAR (Fucked up Beyond ALL Recognition) in no seconds flat'_ Hiruzen thought grimly. It isn't comforting to know someone out there has a bunch of eyes that belong to the uchiha clan.

He stopped the grim thinking and other things when he heard a knock at the door. He calmly put away the files and anything has to do with last night then got back in his chair and straiten himself out.

"Come in" Hiruzen spoke with a cracked voice that sounded a bit dry. he reach to his tea and took a sip.

The door open and showed none other than Miya and her mother Yuu. _'The Academy must have just gotten out'_ Hiruzen mused in his thoughts. he smiled sadly at the two for their loss. Miya little broth was no more than 3 when he was killed. And her father died protecting him, only to have a sword forced though his chest and the little boy's throat. It was both saddening and poetic in a twisted fashion. The father died in vein to protect his son but they died in each others arms. As much Hiruzen wanted to lighten the mood, A mother and daughter had just lost a father and son.

They must feel dead inside and Hiruzen can never be sorry enough for their loss. No words Hiruzen can say will make their pain that they feel in their heart go away. It will either hunt them, drive them insane, or worse. He will have to watch them.

"Hello Yuu-San... How are you two holding up? And how are you Miya-chan?" Hiruzen spoke softly with a warm tone in his voice.

Miya for one hand just given Hiruzen a small weak smile. Not a fake one or one filled with sadness. It was damp and weak but a smile none the less. "I am ok Hokage-sama. Naruto-kun and Kiba-san helped me alot today. They are nice" Miya said with a gentle weak smile. Hiruzen smiled at the mention of his unofficial student. While Naruto may look indifferent and cold. He still had a heart and cared for others. Kiba his long time friend and rival always stood by each other and their friends. It seems Naruto just added her to that small group of people he cares about.

"That is good. Naruto-kun is a good friend to have and a kind young lad. You two will become great friends" Hiruzen smiled softly at the girl which made her smile a bit more at the kind kage.

"I am well Hokage-sama, though the loss is hard to bear" Yuu spoke honestly. Yuu is a beautiful woman like her daughter she had silky dark purple hair that reaches down to her knees. A creamy skin tone and smooth to look at. Her body is toned and fit even after giving birth to Miya. Her mile long tone legs, a slim waist, a flat toned stomach, d-cup size breast, a heart shaped face angled and good place cheek bone. She is wearing a black Kimono with a purple sash around her waist. But this is a formal kimono with designs of a light and soft purple color cherry blossoms petals. She is a very beautiful woman and during her kunochi career she was the most sought out woman next to Kushina, Hitomi, Mikoto (Whom is still single) and finally Mebuki. Those women were beautiful in there own right. But now they are breath taking. And even with the new 'Ice Queens' they were still amazing beautiful.

Hiruzen himself was glad he was born before them and was married to his wife before she pasted._ 'Ahh I miss her dearly'_ Hiruzen thought briefly before he nodded at Yuu claim.

"Yes, losing someone like that is... Hard. Terribly so that it makes us feel like we died inside" Hiruzen said softly before shaking his head. It wouldn't be good for him living in the past. His son needed him and the village needs him still. Plus his wife would just beat his ass senseless if he just wallowed all die after her passing. And he wouldn't be able to face her in the afterlife if that happen.

"How do you-" Yuu stopped talking when Hiruzen, Miya, and herself felt it.

Power, untamed, raw, yet controled power. For Hiruzen it was a flash back to the kyuubi. But it lack the killing intent and bloodlust. Miya trembled sscared out of her wits as he hid behind her mother.

Yuu on the other hand was feeling nothing but dread. First the massacre now this level of chakra spike is unreal. If felt heavy yet it filled her with so much fear.

Hiruzen eyes widen when he took a minute to process that chakra. Only ONE person in the village had THAT MUCH Chakra and had that specific feel to it.

_'Naruto'_ Hiruzen thought fearfully. Ever since Minato entrusted him to his heir. Hiruzen made sure his damn best that Naruto was treated and raised well. Hiruzen did everything in his power to help the boy despite his hellish life. And he thought the boy very much like his own. And while the civilan Counil went behind his back and called false meetings to get Naruto alone. Hiruzen made sure Naruto was protected but his most trusted anbu when they could. Some anbu even joyed in helping the boy and giving him place to stay like I.E. Kushina's old apartment that one Anbu kept encase the boy needed a better place to live. Hiruzen and several anbu kept the boy safe best they could. And sometimes it wasn't enough and it never felt like enough. Though it wasn't common knownledge who the parents of Naruto is. Only a hand full knew and most of them. Being his file is classified even to the Jounin and Special Jounin. Even not all the ANBU knew, and the ANBU that did know were the ones Hiruzen trust most.

"ANBU! CHECK ON NARUTO NOW" Hiruzen shouted a commanded and without missing a beat several ANBU rush to check on Naruto. Few of them knew his mother and father and cared for the boy safety.

Hiruzen looked back at the mother and daughter whom had a shocked and speechless face.

"Th- hat was Naruto's chakra?"

Hiruzen sighed in defeat for the billionth time. "Hai. Naruto has a unnatural high chakra level. Ever since he unlocked his chakra he would pulse out his chakra when he was a little child when he was scared. This would alert any ninja to where he is" Hiuzen said in a matter of fact tone before taking a sip of his tea then getting up. "Though trouble is before his change it was limited to a local area. Now it can be felt over the whole village. I believe its a Kekkei Genkai he woken up, the likes we never seen" Hiruzen said before disappearing in a Shinshun leaving the mother and daughter under the watchful eye of one of his hidden anbu he signaled to stay and guard his office.

_'A-amazing, he has such a power Kekkei Genkai that provides him with such potent chakra'_ Yuu thought amazed before she rushed out to put her old Kunochi training to the test.

_'Naruto-kun has a Kekkei Genkai?!'_ Miya thought in shock. She never knew that Naruto had a Bloodline. But then again he never boosted about it or anything. Miya ran out with her mother not wanteding to be alone or left behind.

* * *

_**Some time Later**_

"I am Fine Hokage-jiji. It was just some Villagers annoying me again" Naruto spoke honestly. With his indifferent look on his face, his gold slitted eyes looking at the old man with a blank look as Naruto ate some ramen...

Even as a daiyokai Naruto enjoyed Ramen every now and again. Though the need for food is nonexistent. He does pleasure him self with sweets, ramen, and a few meats.

Over to his right is the Old Hokage, on his left is Miya, and off to the side on his couch is Yuu both girls eating ramen.

"Sorry Naru-kun. but when you spike your chakra to such a high level I came in a rush to check on you" Hiruzen spoke honestly as he took another bite of his ramen.

"Its fine Old man... Hey Old man may I ask you something?" Naruto said. but a quick glance to Miya and Yuu told him it was about the two girls or about something related to the said two. Hiruzen nodded but asked if he could speak to Naruto alone. Which Miya and Yuu nodded and Naruto promised Miya he would meet her tomorrow outside her Clans gate to which the young girl beamed at her friend.

As the two left Naruto became more serious. Well as serious as a calm looking indifferent person can look. Though the aura and air he had around him became serious.

"Old man when I smelled the air last Night and I smelled blood. I wasn't interested in it at first. But i knew it was coming from the Uchiha district... A couple of minutes pass and I heard no alarm. So curious I went and looked for the problem. Only to find the place dead as a grave yard. Death and blood filled the air. I knew from scent alone Itachi had slayed the clan... though there was something else mixed in with the blood and death smell. I didn't notice at first but after a bit I notice the smell had a rotting flesh smell to it but the smell as alive. Someone else was there I think and helped Itachi kill of his clan" Naruto bluntly said with all the honesty in the world.. He was curious of what the old man thought.

Off to his side the Old Man was speechless but also had one thought.

_'Naruto I think you just might save some me trouble'_ Hiruzen thought.

* * *

**Naruto's Stats**

**Race:** Inu Daiyokai

**Age:** 7

**Elemental Release:** Wind, Water, Earth, Unknown, Unknown, and Unknown

**Threat Class:** Mid A-Class

**Rank:** N/A

**Relationships:** N/A

**Youki Techniques:** Yūdokuna kattingukurō and Kurimuzon yūdoku hoippu.

**Chakra Techniques: **Crescent Wave

**Skills:** Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu.

**Swords:**

**Katana** \- A normal blade Naruto uses to practice with and train with. While experienced with blades in his past life, Naruto has to remaster the basics of swordsmanship before he looks for a better sword such as a chakra blade or his swords Tenseiga or Tessaiga

**Tenseiga** \- Known as the "Heavenly Rebirth Fang" Tenseiga its self was call the 'Sword of the Heaven' as this sword had more of a Holy and Divine aura rather a demonic one. As such this sword was also believed to be one of three that could conquer the three realms.

The sword has a special property in that it cannot harm any living beings, which is ironic for a sword. However its power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. Tenseiga allows a powerful wielder to see and slay the beings from the underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing. Additionally, while Tenseiga is unable to harm humans, it is able to cut through beings that are not from the world of the living, such as the living dead.

Tenseiga has a mind of its own and will express its self though pulses letting its wielder know that it wishes to act for the benefit of another rather than the wielder him/her self. But while the sword is powerful, it is not perfect nor all powerful. While it can heal and bring back the recently deceased, it will either unable or unwilling to help such beings that do not possess a soul to begin with. Meaning even the blade its self has limits.

**Tessaiga** \- Known as the Sword of Earth and "Iron-Crushing Fang". It was the opposite of the Tenseiga. Out of the two, Tessaiga was "the sword of destruction", while Tenseiga was "the sword of life." Tessaiga has a mind of its own much like Tenseiga and will pulse or shake like Tenseiga to give its wielder a message of what the sword wishes to do but most of the time its content with fighting along side its wielder.

In its 'docile' form, the sword looked like a regular (and rather battered) katana. When wielded properly, it transformed into a weapon roughly the size of a car bumper that somewhat resembles a falchion. The Tessaiga only transformed if the user cared for humans and had yōki, this means that humans can never wield it because they do not possess yōki. The also can be said that NO full Yokai shall wield this blade if they do not have compassion in their heart. The Tessaiga had the power to slay 100 demons in one swing by striking the Kaze no Kizu, it also had the ability to absorb the technique or skill of a strong yōkai that was defeated with the sword.

At first glance when not in use, the Tessaiga appeared to be nothing more than a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. When transformed, the blade turned into an over-sized dog's fang, fitting for its name. The cross guard turned into a large patch of fur similar to a dog's also

**Sō'unga ** (叢雲牙, "Amassing Cloud Fang") is a demon sword. It is the opposite of Sesshōmaru's inherited sword, Tenseiga, "the sword of life or heaven," as Sō'unga is considered "the sword of death or hell." Sō'unga, "the sword of hell or of world conquest," can summon 100 dead souls in one swing. The combined powers of the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga are the only swords capable of defeating Sō'unga, which was stronger than either of the two swords alone.

Sō'unga, unlike the Tessaiga or Tenseiga, was not created by Tōtōsai from the Inu no Taishō's fang and it is unknown how Inutaisho came to possess it. Also, unlike the other two, Sō'unga contains the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell. When held by a human, Sō'unga takes control of them, and they will kill everything they possibly can, and when held by a yōkai, Sō'unga will try to persuade them to do its bidding. However, if the yōkai is strong enough, they can overpower Sō'unga with their own will and control the sword on their own


	3. Chapter III

Hey guys how are you doing? No seriously how are you doing. I don't ask because its polite. I ask because I care so answer the damn question...

Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for you guys support. It has given me the strength I need to continue this story

Also on pairings some of you are saying Samui should be reincarnation of Inukimi, Fem Haku should be reincarnation of Izayoi, and Kikyo should also be paired up. I am not allowing more than three in this one. and I originally wanted only one pairing. But three seems manageable enough though I feel sorry for Naruto.

But hey I will try and make it work. So I will do something cool. MAKE A POLL!

* * *

_**Chapter III: Graduation and Sensei  
**_

_'It has been five years already huh. Yet I have accomplished so much in so little time. I wonder what will the future hold for me'_ Naruto thought as he gazed up at the night sky. The stars sparkling brilliantly as the twinkle like diamonds in a dark abyss. His indifferent gaze and stoic look showing on his face not changing or waving in the slightest.

Naruto Inutaisho is standing atop the first Hokage's head on the Hokage mountain looking out into the dark sky thinking about what he should do at this moment and time as he reached his goal of controlling both his Youki and Chakra to an almost perfect level. While both task were... troublesome it was finally worth it in the end as Naruto can now freely control his Youki and Chakra to the point of needing the minimum amount to lets say a jutsu or Youki technique.

Five long years and finally he has finished his training with his Youki and Chakra controlling both pools of power to 92%. During these long five years Naruto trained, studied, and quietly watched as the world seem to pass him by as he slowly watched the Village from the side lines waiting for his chance to go out into the world and learn more. As his training got more and more complex Naruto studied and branched out into other subjects of the Shinobi arts and Demonic Arts

At the forefront of his training was control on his chakra and Youki powers, then he tackled into Ninjutsu picking a limited number of jutsu that he deemed useful at any given situation, Kenjutsu was also a thing he mastered but this art took less time than Ninjutsu as he was already a master swordsman in his past life, his taijutsu of hand to hand was on par right before he died but he continued to train in hand to hand despite the overwhelming strength his Taijutsu style has, his Demonic arts have been recreated and improved upon as his pass life he did not complete all his training and techniques before he died, and finally a Shinobi art that caught his interest is called Fuinjutsu which the Old man was happy to give Naruto a few basic and a scroll to read and practice the said art and now Naruto is on a Advance level with two more levels of Fuinjutsu to study and practice with.

Though the Shinobi arts weren't really needed, Inutaisho drilled into Naruto mind from an early age that knowledge is power and there is no such thing as a useless art. If one could master the said art enough then it can kill. Just because the shinobi arts seem useless doesn't mean they aren't. Besides the more you know, the easier it is to beat someone and the harder for them to beat you. So Naruto learned as much as he could never really stopping in his training. As a Daiyokai Naruto needed very little sleep and the need for food was nonexistent. So Naruto spent most of his time training and learning about the shinobi arts while going to the Academy.

He lived causally and normally not put to much time in his training. Neither rushing or worried about anything comes his way as he was confident in his abilities. But while he was confident in his skills he never stopped looking for a way to improve and make new techniques which he made quite a few during his training period.

One technique Naruto made out having an idea pop up is **Kenjutsu:** **Nyūmūn no dansu (Sword Art: Dance of the New Moon)**. This technique wraps the target or victim in a shroud of darkness robbing the said person of sight and hearing. This technique is based of a Ninjutsu combined with a Genjutsu making the illusion much more real than the normal standard genjutsu. Even though it is a Ken-Nin-Genjutsu combo, the technique relies solely on the user sword skill.

Another technique he created for another chakra ability is **Kattingu-fū (Cutting Wind)**. Kattingu-fū is a Futon technique he made to make use of his Wind nature for his chakra. By gathering and compressing wind chakra into a sharp razor like blade Naruto can send it outwards to an opponent slicing them clean into two halves. Much like his technique **Crescent Wave** but the nature of this attack is meant to cut though things cleanly instead of just completely destroying it. The only draw back to **Kattingu-fū **is that the range is limited oppose to** Crescent Wave** which has a much better range**.** Though while both techniques have strengths and weakness compare to each other. And while he drilled himself in controlling and improving his control and such.

Naruto's Youki Pool and his Chakra Pool continued to grow and thus the need for more control. And while Naruto mostly wrestle for control over his own powers he did notice during these five years the people of the Village treated him with caution instead of out right berating him. Even the kids around him treated differently. Only Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and finally Choji stayed by his side and as his friends. Which again like Inutaisho before him, he valued their friendship greatly. But he was still confused as to why so many shook slightly in his presence.

He may not be aware of it but even though his Youki does not produce a demonic feel, it does make any who are near him feel like his power is rolling of him in small waves. And as the years passed those waves of power only grew. During his time as Inutaisho back in the past His demonic aura or lack there of felt more like a very potent energy you find in nature spirits. Though Inutaisho and Naruto are both pure blooded Inu Daiyokai both have the same feeling as if you fight Naruto you will face something that is both and not a Great Demon. But something far worse which is both powerful and ancient.

And as time continued during his finally year with Inutaisho before he went away Naruto was also focused on other demonic abilities such as **telekinesis.** Which allows him to move object with his mind though it is limited. Naruto can improve this though practice and training which means lifting heavier and denser things with his mind to improve control, use, speed, and the power behind this ability. Though it could take him years or even centuries of practice and training to make this ability perfect during combat.

Other demonic abilities will appear over time and Naruto will master as many as he can. But again Inutaisho of the past had alot of abilities when he was fully matured and grown. He had so many abilities that he lost tack of some others.

But he always had one drive that Inutaisho of old had.

To protect someone he cherishes... Let it be demoness, human, Goddess, or even something else entirely. Inutaisho of old shared his view of true strength and power to which the young pup Naruto admired him greatly for. And even though Naruto's experiences with humans were cruel. Inutaisho always said _'Humans are no different than demons. Both can become monsters and things that destroy... Gods too factor into this as they are greedy and blinded by their pride and other such things. But you must always remember this Naru-kun. Be patient, no matter the pain or sorrow you feel. If you can hold on just a bit longer, keep pushing until you body has given out, and even keep fighting even though your body screams at you to stop. Then you can survive anything that comes at you. Remember Makai or Nirvana can not stop a man trying protect those he cares about. In-fact they should shake and tremble if they ever harm anyone you care or love. You will only grow stronger if you have someone to protect... Naruto' _

Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head as he thought about his grandfather/past life words. He was blessed to have such a wise grandfather come into his life and teach him. Inutaisho was at least 3000 to over 4000 years old and he had a great tale to tell anyone who would listen. And Naruto himself knew the whole story from beginning to end; from the old Inutaisho brightest moments to his darkest hour. He survived somethings that even Gods can't even fathom. nor could the Gods hope to recover from.

Raising his head up Naruto opened his slit golden eyes and despite being impassive and blank, a great powerful flame and storm raged within. And it would take a whole army of hell and heaven to extinguish that flame.

Jumping down from the mountain calmly Naruto disappeared into the darkness.

He had to ponder on how to created Kenatsu with chakra as he wanted to experiment with the energy and see if there are any limits to the said energy.

* * *

_**Morning time; Team Selection at the Academy**_

Naruto is calmly walking in the academy for hopefully what is the last time he will ever be in this place they Civilians call a school. Though the outfit he is wearing is a eye catcher. The two swords resting on his hip caught some more attention as one radiated power and the other had a quiet yet dangerous aura. But the harmony they move with Naruto made them seem harmless to those who didn't know the blades. Well only a few knew the straight looking sword that Naruto had on his hip. they had no idea where the other old ancient looking one came from. But they could tell that the old looking sword is not a normal sword as it radiated power.

These two swords were no other than **Shizuka** and **Tessaiga**.

During his many nights of training Naruto sent himself out on a journey to recollect his sword Tessaiga as if was the only blade within the Fire Nation. It only took two nights and three days to get. But Naruto had found the sword in a abandon temple not to far from the Village for him. Sensing the demonic energy and smell of the blade was easy as the blade is originally forged from his fang. And while the flight to where the sword rested was uneventful he did run into a group of bandits that 'tried' to take what he had on him.

Key word is tried as they failed to get Naruto to notice their presence... Well he did notice them... But

He simply ignored them and flew away back to the village. Those bandits weren't worth his time. And he had no reason to kill any of them. Besides by the smell of them they would be dead by morning as the took a toxic gas into their bodies when ever one of them spring one of the many booby traps Naruto avoided without a problem. And even if he did tiger some, poison had no effect on him as only a very strong demonic poison or some kinda poison Gods use could only effect him.

The other sword however is more special to Naruto as a person.

**Shizuka** is what known as a chakra blade. And like a youki sword this sword can channel Chakra with such ease it amazed Naruto at first. The way Chakra blades and Youki blades are made is some what similar. Though the power source is different, the process to which it is made is similar. Also this sword holds a special place in Naruto's heart.

And **Shizuka** is an odd sword in the least as it does not look like a normal ninjato sword.

It fact **Shuzika** is a double edged Ninjato sword. As such the blade was a special designed. The high carbon steel blade itself feels and looks like its made out of high quality metals and minerals from the earth and hand forged by a master swords-smith. Double-edged blade design is raze sharp and allows for swift strikes. And is perfectly balanced in a way that it is both easy to handle for defense or offense. Heavy blood groove is lined along the middle of the blade instead of the spine like a traditional blade that he is use to. Wrapped handle in is a black clothe and black dyed ray skin is under the clothe. designed solid black coordinating scabbard is made from a Sage Oak from what Naruto can guess or at least smell from the saya he carries on his waist.

Over all the blade is a work of art he admired and can understand the level of craftsmanship that went into making this blade. While uncommon among shinobi blades like this aren't made. They can be ordered, though Naruto will have to find a smith to handle the Shizuka. He can handle sharping and cleaning his Tessaiga as his pass life has done it many times before. So he wasn't worried about Tenseiga and Tessaiga when he has them. Taking care of them will be easy though it will be a pain staking process as the demonic blades are different from normal swords.

Naruto soon however found his class and walked in with only four other people in the room.

(Neji, Lee, and Tenten look like there Cannon selves but a year younger)

In the room was Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Miya.

Along with him they are the only five to graduate this year. Being an odd number no one knew how they would be place as they all had their own strengths and weakness.

Neji and Rock Lee are more of the Taijutsu fighters. There Ninjutsu is either nonexistent along with their Genjutsu. Leaving them either the weakest in the terms of Battle skills wise as they don't really relay on anything else other than Taijutsu. While he can understand Lee because of his condition, Neji on the other hand has no such limitations yet doesn't seek to improve himself. Which makes Naruto frown at the lack of drive the Hyuuga has. Naruto has more respect for Lee than Neji which is ironic. Both him and Lee can be considered the Underdogs of the class. As Naruto himself is looked down upon by everyone but a few despite the display of his skills with a sword and the unique way he uses raw chakra than molding it to jutsu.

Neji on the other hand... Well he will get the shit kicked out of him if he keeps acting like Fate decides everything.

Tenten wanting to be a weapons master and Medical nin. Her Ninjutsu being the Academy and a few others. Her Genjutsu could summed up as sub-par or decent enough to pass. She can dis-spell Genjutsu but has no natural talent for them as battle wise goes. Which made Naruto disappointed in her lack of overcoming her own weaknesses. Her Taijutsu solely surrounds her self if she has a weapon in her hand. Which makes Naruto frown more as she heavily relies on her weapons instead of improving her own strength in hand to hand combat. Though he found no fault in being good with weapons, he found it disappointing that she relies so heavy on throwing weapons. Which only works IF the weapon makes contact with the target. Despite her great aim Tenten might be the weakest of the bunch battle wise. She is more of a support class shinobi from what he has seen.

Which fits with her wanting to be a Medical Nin if she has the chakra control to pull it off.

Miya who is more of a Ninjutsu and Genjutsu fighter as her strongest points. her Taijutsu being a descent level as she like dealing with enemies mid and long range. She is now trying to dive into Kenjutsu or Bojutsu as a extra shinobi skill and at least unlike the rest of the class wants to learn as much as she can. Since her mother and Mikoto took to training her before Sasuke. She had several Ninjutsu and Genjutsu under her belt. Her taijutsu style is the same as other uchiha but she relies less on her eyes because she was trained to do so. From what Naruto has seen her Elements are Lightning and Fire. Both highly offense elements but not unbeatable as his Suiton and Futon can beat both of her Raiton and Katon Elements. And while she is more a Long range fighter she is more well balanced than the other class mates in the class. The only one more balanced than her is Naruto himself though he takes his training to a level some may leaved shocked. He very much doubts any Kage ever had trained like this or insanely like he does.

And then there is Naruto whom is more of a Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu fighter. Though really he is more spread out than the rest of his Graduating class. With learning the art of Fuinjutsu underway. With his Taijutsu is equal or even a little bit higher than his Genjutsu though his illusions are nothing to laugh at either. His Ninjutsu however is a little bit higher than Gen or Tai. His Kenjutsu being the highest of them all as he takes it like a fish to water. He already made several sword techniques to prove this point.

His demonic arts and demonic powers are still young and fresh as he only just started developing **Telekinesis** about 8 to 10 months ago. And while he is still training and trying to improve that ability. He still has yet to have other demonic abilities manifest but Naruto isn't worried about them manifesting them quickly. As much as he wants he will wait until all demonic abilities start to develop on their own. This will allow Naruto to train in his Element Control, Telekinesis, Flight, Speed, Strength, and etc which he all has right now and needs to fine tune. Though he can beat anything that isn't anbu or Kage without trouble, He doesn't let that go to his head as he can still be killed despite his immortality.

He is aware of his **Semi-Immortality** you could say.

But again this is from Five plus years of training, studying and even watching other shinobi train. Though some of the jutsu Naruto learned would raise questions as to why he is all learning this so quickly. Though some techniques are just theories Naruto made up to test the waters of chakra so to speak. Others techniques like the **Kage Bunshin** he learned is from a scroll Naruto found in the trash that some Jounin were training to pro-form. Though they were only able to make one clone before passing out from a lack of chakra. Naruto on the other hand had no trouble.

Naruto was able to make hundreds or sometimes a thousand. Which only boosted his training for the next 4 years as he was able to grasp more basics of different subjects very quickly.

And while on can question the sanity of some of the Jounin, Naruto wouldn't as he has several scrolls of High ranking Ninjutsu in his room that he found in random trash cans near the training grounds. Some techniques Naruto watched but had no interest in recreating them as they weren't his style. As his is the more agile fighter relying on skill, speed, strength, and wit to win over a opponent rather than straight up destroying someone which is quite easy if you can send a wave of destructive chakra flying at someone.

Naruto nods to his fellow class mates.

Lee gives him his standard "YOSH NARUTO-KUN! YOU LOOK YOUTHFUL AS EVER!" talk with a happy yet bright smile with very white shiny teeth.

Tenten and Neji only gaze at him, though Tenten at least gives him a smile and wave unlike Neji who is an ass to everyone and only grunts like a certain uchiha.

Miya however has a different reaction out of them all and gives Naruto a happy smile. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you doing?" Miya asks and a kind yet warm tone. Naruto has a small smile on his lips, barely noticeable but its there.

"Hello everyone. I am well Miya-san. How are you?" Naruto asks with an even tone though his face went back to its blank and indifferent look.

"I am ok Naru-kun" Miya says happily. as she let Naruto sit beside her in the class near the window in the front of the class.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN! LETS TRAIN TOGETHER AND LET OUR YOUTH BURN LIKE A THOUSAND SUNS!" Lee shouted wanting to train with the Young Demon Lord, knowing full well that Naruto is physically stronger than anyone in the Village right next to Might Gai and himself. Gai being able to brunch press 300-450 pounds easily. Naruto being able to lift boulders that weigh 10-20 tons. Lee himself able to life 150-225 pounds. Naruto only nodded ever so slightly answering Lee question.

Training with Lee and Gai are a good way to keep his skills sharp and improve his hand-to-hand combat. Though both are weird, but Naruto highly respects them both as warriors. Also they were the only humans besides the ANBU and other skilled Ninja that can make Naruto push himself to using more of his skills or powers. Miya off to the side only rolls her eyes. Sometimes she thinks Naruto and Lee train way to much. Weren't they strong enough? They both are the physically the strongest in this room hands down, and that is without the use of chakra to increase their strength... Though Lee can't use his charka.

Naruto on the other hand can destroy a large boulder with a single punch. Safe to say she never wants to be hit by him.

Miya and Naruto's relationship has become something akin to Sister and brother love on the edge of Lover and Lover. Though out the five years Miya has slowly become bright and happy again, though the sadness is still there its not plain as day. Naruto silently became her pillar of strength as he help both her and her mother over the death of their clan and family. While he isn't aware of it either Naruto also became Mikoto's Pillar as well in her time of need. Though it wasn't as often Naruto did visit often enough to make sure none of them were lonely. Even though most of the visits if not were focused around training.

Sasuke Uchiha though on the other hand was an ass and prick who thinks the world should bow to him. SO safe to say Naruto avoided the ass like he was the plague. Though even as he might, they had a few run ins. Most of them being Sasuke being sent though a wall by the young Demon lord with unearthly strength which raised some questions about the boy's strength. Though some believe it due to the Bloodline he had somehow activated. Other thinks its the Kyuubi within him

But again they would be wrong it is the demon blood within him that made him change so much. The Kyuubi had no influence over his genetic code like most would believe. And even if the fox had access to his body. At most the only thing the fox could do is view Naruto's Memories and maybe give him chakra which Naruto does not need. He does not want nor need the Fox's chakra. He has his own and will solely dependent on himself in a fight unless he needs help. Than he will ask his comrades whom he is on mission with.

While he had two of his own pools of energy. The third was the fox's which Naruto dislikes alot because of the seething amount negative effects it has on him as a whole. At this point the fox is more of a parasite than anything else. The sole reason is that Naruto thinks it hinders him more. He can't take his true Inu daiyokai form without the fox trying to get out. And even if it got out Naruto would slay the beast with Tessaiga as the sword itself will 'drink' the Fox's chakra up and adds it to his own chakra which is both potent and thick. So safe to say the fox is nothing but a burden and can offer Naruto nothing it return.

As the five student settle down and wait for there Chunin Sensei they all went to there own devices.

Naruto takes out a book and reads, Miya sits next to him reading along.

Lee is doing one armed push ups while screaming about youth.

Neji is sitting silently with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Tenten is sharping and checking her weapons.

As they sat for a time period of 30 minutes before Iruka their Chunin Sensei walked though the door minus an assistant teacher. Everyone but Naruto looked at Iruka. While Iruka knew it was pointless to drag Naruto's attention out of the book. If Naruto was interested in something like lets say making a new move for his sword. He will drop all current subjects and test and theorize the said technique he is trying to make.

Some even down right scared Iruka. That technique called **Kattingu-fū** is scary as hell. You can't even see the blade of wind let alone know when he has already lunched it at you. Its was a already label a B-Rank Ninjutsu as Naruto stated himself he hasn't complete it yet or he wants to add something a little more to it before he is happy with it. Naruto was always looking for ways to improve his current skills or make new ones. Kinda make the Chunin worry a bit but also proud to how far the adult looking genin has come.

Naruto was fair and did not let his success go to his head. He was humble and polite to anyone he cared for as the others he did not care for were fearful that they would die the moment Naruto drawn his sword. Lucky no one has died... yet. Naruto was also an enigma as he would often talk like he has live centuries even a Millennia. But other moment he was still a child and ill experienced. Only in times he is serious does everyone pay attention to him as they were following an instinct telling them to listen and even bow to Naruto. Like he is a Daimyo or the Hokage which he is not. Iruka knew if Naruto wanted to be Hokage he would achieve the goal quickly and swiftly as he thinks Naruto shows the greatest promise out of these five. He mind wasn't only battle sharp but he had a great mind when it came to politics. Something that boosted his chance if the Third ever decides to name Naruto the Fifth Hokage which no one seems to mind the lad. In-fact many shinobi support him even though the Civilian Council 'tries' everything to keep him out of the Shinobi ranks.

_'Uzumaki Naruto is a strange one'_ Iruka thought before he clapped his hands twice. He smiles kindly at the Genin as he sees three of them smiling back at him.

Naruto was into his book and Neji kept the eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I am want to first say I am all proud of you five making it to becoming Genin. As you know the road ahead will be long and rough. But train hard and do not discourage yourself. You can do anything you put your mind too. Now first I have some bad new for you five." Iruka said as he was getting four out of the five to pay attention of least look at him. As he just saw Neji himself look at him with his eyes open.

"What kinda bad news sensei?" Miya asked.

"Well to start off. Only one jounin is qualified to teach three of you. The other two will not get a sensei but will receiving a one on one teaching until more jounin are available. Which won't happen till the next Graduating class. Farther more the two that do not get to have the same sensei as they join the newer students next year" Iruka spoke about the divided two. he already knew who they were. They were the most well balanced and only needed guidance. The other three needed a team sensei as the Hokage, the Jounin commander, and himself chosen these students and teachers.

"So who is getting paired and who is not Sensei?" Lee asks with his voice much claimer than before.

A funny story is that one day during meeting Gai and Lee, Naruto 'snapped' a 'little' with his Slits turning a deep blue and the rest of his eye turning blood red, as if he was about to turn into his true form. Though he only threaten Lee and Gai to 'turn in down' or they would damage his ears. The two asked why and Naruto only said "Because hurting your comrades hearing is 'unyouthful'" though the Daiyokai didn't know it. He had been worshiped by many Jounin as the 'Unbreakable Sunset Genjutsu' became less common to see and less Jounin are sent to T&amp;I to have the memory removed.

"Yes let me announce the only team. Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee your Sensei will be Might Gai Leader of Team 9" Iruka finished ignoring the big Whooping sound coming from a happy Lee.

"Miya Uchiha will be One on One taught by her Clan head and Mother till a team can be formed for her to join. Naruto Uzumaki has been Invited to the Hokage Mansion in ordered to be tested for a trial as a Clan head with a New type of Kekkei Genkai. And since Naruto is a Genin now he is legally an adult by the Village" Iruka informed both Naruto and Miya. Miya smiled while Naruto glanced at Iruka and gave a quick nod letting the teach know he was heard.

"Sensei, What will Naruto-Kun trial be?" Miya asked in a curious tone. Her friend was becoming a new Clan Head and since his 'Kekkei Genkai' is new. The CRA may come into effect on this matter. She had to study Konoha Law in order to become a Clan Heiress and as such she was next in line as Sasuke Uchiha as been deemed to mentality unstable for becoming a clan head. But he was clear as far Shinobi work in concerned. Maybe she could make have Naruto agree to a Marriage Contract with her that way she gets her crush and keeps the unwanted suitors away. It was worth a shot but the problem is that Naruto is so damn hard to read sometimes. She couldn't tell if he liked anyone in such a way.

"I do not Know Miya. I do know Naruto will have to judged by the Shinobi Council that is made of the Clan Heads as this is a Shinobi matter and not a Civilian" Iruka spoke. Miya nodded at the logic of it. The Civilian Council could only be called on a Shinobi matter if it concerned both parties. if it didn't than the Civilian Council was not called and not allowed to interfere with the matter and had no power to say other wise involving any shinobi of any status. Any thing else shinobi related was ran by the Clan Heads, Shinobi Elders, and the Hokage.

"That does make sense. Though I wish you luck Naruto-Kun" Lee said with a smile and thumbs up. Naruto whom is still reading only nods in thanks. Tenten off to the side watching the silver haired male looked at his two swords with more interest than anything else. Even across the room she could feel one of the blade radiating power while the other giving nothing away but a deadly aura.

"Ok since that is done and over with. Neji, tenten, and Lee will meet their Sensei tomorrow at Training Ground 9 at 10 AM" Iruka informed the three whom nodded simply as they understood the time frame set.

"Now does anyone have any more questions before I continue?" Iruka asks in a patient tone. With these five he had nothing to worried about unless Naruto was bored...

He did weird shit when he is bored. Pranks and several other things are among them. Stating his was bored or just feeding his curiosity.

"Yes Sensei I have a question" Tenten said.

"What is it Tenten?"

"You said the Shinobi Council is going to judge to see about Naruto being a Clan Head. Do you mean he is going to be part of the council to if he is approved?" Tenten asks a good question and point. All Clans in Konoha hold a seat on the Shinobi Council as all Clans are Shinobi clans. The only none clans are the Civilian Council Families whom are not a clan as they hold no unique trait or bloodline to become one.

"Well it is true Naruto could become a voice on the Council" Iruka rubbed his chin in thought. "Though he would have to find members for his clan other than his wife or Wives if the shinobi council pushes for the CRA. Though even if it doesn't Naruto can still legally marry no more than 4-5 females as he is thoe only one with his unique traits... As for members of Clans for Naruto's case he can choose who to let into his clan" Iruka thought out as he spoke. He did bring up some good points. If the Council pushes for Naruto to be put into the CRA he will have to take a minimum of four to five wives. And even if they don't he can still legally do so as he is the only person in the world with this bloodline so its really up the Council to decide.

As for members of his Clan a normal orphan or person like Tenten can do a formal way of membership to join his clan than legally she will become a member of the family and have the same last name as Naruto. and as Such all her earning will be deposit into a account in Naruto's name. Thus Naruto must provide a decent living for Tenten as a member of his clan in return for her service and loyalty. Its a very complex process and the rules and laws involving such is written out a complex way in order to protect the clan and its members. The Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Sarutobi, and other clans can do this but all their members are related by blood and as such they do not have 'random' people join in their clan in such a formal way. Though their are those moments they do adopted someone. But again that is normally when someone outside the clan marries a clan member which can only be approved by the Clan Head.

Naruto has no blood relatives so his clan will be made of different people if he allows it.

Off to the side Naruto only slowly closes his book and put it away somewhere. The others don't know where or how he carries things but he does.

Naruto looked off into the distance in thought about what he heard. There are some people in the Village that would go well with his clan, Lee being one if he can get him out of that green spandex suit. He would have him wear something formal yet it can function in battle. Maybe some heavier weights like his old ones and maybe a bit of armor that won't restrict his movements. But he was going to change his last name anyway as for public record he was still Naruto Uzumaki and not Naruto Inutaisho. He could take has clan to great heights and hopefully get some strong members like Lee, Tenten, or maybe that one guy who is a Blind swordsman in the Village. But what was his name again? He would have to find him and see if he would like to join.

"Ok anything else before I continue?" Iruka asks not noticing that Naruto put the book away. He waited for a few seconds and noticed no one was curious and continued with his middle man work.

"Now since you all now your teams I will be the first to say congratulation. You will have to train hard to become Chunin like me. But a bit of advice. Master as much as you can before the Chunin exams or at least wait a year or two. That way you have an edge over the competition. Any other thing I would like to say is since you are all Genin the Shinobi section of the library is now open to you. I would recommend everyone here study at least two or one more art than their specialized field this way you can grow into a better shinobi than just relying on one skill." Iruka said taking a moment to breathe.

"If that is all for use I would like to invite you five for a dinner at the BBQ Grill. Dinner is on me. Look it as a Graduating present" Iruka given a friendly smile. Everyone nodded with a happy smile though Naruto reaction was a small smirk.

One thing he did enjoy snacking on is steak and Pork Chops and steak as meat is his favorite food right next to ramen... (And now I want some Pork chops... DAMMIT)

* * *

_**Next Morning: Hokage's Office**_

Naruto is calmly waiting as he watched the old man finish up the paper work.

After he had split from the group Naruto walked to the Forest of Death to do some light training as its one of few places Naruto can train in peace without being disturbed. He went last night to train in his Elements.

He has four of them which are Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. He wanted to master their basic forms and how to manipulate them easy enough where he doesn't need hand signs or even his chakra. His Chakra training with those four are almost done with Earth being the last. For his Youki he has Wind and Water but Earth and Lightning are going to take some more time. As he was training with Shizuka he was able to to use **Crescent Wave** a total of 19 times before he switch to Tessaiga and slay the giant bugs that found him in a clearing. While he was able to slay them easy he wasn't at the point to freely Use **Kaze no kizu** (Wind Scar) like he did in the past. But he was able to use **Kenatsu** with Tesssaiga freely. Which he didn't mind training with the sword while having targets to use them on. As he continue the training session on

Though he had to question why those bugs and animals were so large.

They did not smell anything like a demon as normal demon insects can naturally grow that big. Maybe it was that weird energy he felt within the Forest but that wouldn't cause such an abnormal growth as it was not demonic in nature. Naruto knows Demonic energy will mutate other life or kill it off as Youki as toxic to many living things including humans. Though there is a loop hole around no poisoning a human with demonic energy. But you need a powerful Hanyou (Half breed) or Daiyokai to channel the energy correctly or they will become insane or die in the process.

So it had to be some other form or energy which in this Naruto knows there are many forms of 'Power' like Youki, Miko, Chakra, Chi. Ki, Mana, and Etc as the list will go on. Those are just a few of the many unique powers that fuel techniques and arts within Creation. Though each energy is no weaker nor stronger than the next. Each one is different and has its own special 'feel' and way to use it. A good example is Chakra and Mana.

Mana is used for spells and Magic and anything related to it Mana. Like Chakra, Mana has chants and words instead of the 12 Hand signs the shinobi use. Naruto just sees it as another way of fighting. One not stronger than the other and neither of the Energies are more powerful than another. The 'potency' of the energy or techniques you are pro-form solely depends on the power of the user. If you have a more powerful Chakra user than that Chakra user will have better jutsu and techniques than the Magic user and Vise Versa

Though Chakra has less limitations on it than Magic. Chakra can enhance one's strengthen by simply channeling the energy though them. Magic you need a chant to have such an Enhancement. As such some 'powers' have more of an edge than others. Chakra being the top 5 among energies that have almost no limit to it from his experience with it.

Which makes the humans of this era well... Less pathetic than the ones he lived as his past life as a Veteran Shinobi can give a High Class Demon a hard time. which makes Naruto happy as he knows humans regardless of an era have great potential. This era seems to favor humans more for some reason though the reason for such favor eludes him.

Shinobi don't exactly play fair but that is their profession and Naruto understand there is no such thing as a fair fight. Which makes fighting the shinobi much more of a challenge as they will use a weakness to kill. But unlike Demons and Beings of light these humans are at least honest with their ways as to where Demons and Light beings will 'never' stoop that low. Which is total bullshit in both Naruto and the Past Inutaisho know is a lie.

Naruto attention turned to the old man whom just slammed his head down with a big sigh in relief.

"Too much work Jiji?" Naruto asked with a blank expression. Though if once listen to his voice close enough you can tell there was affection tone in his voice.

"Hai" Hiruzen said simply taking a moment to let his hand rest from the bane of all Kage.

_'If old age doesn't kill me this paper work will'_ Hiruzen mused setting him self up and lighting up his pipe and taking a puff.

"Don't worry I will take the seat from you soon Jiji. Just give me a year or two" Naruto said honestly looking at the old man he admires and respect. yet time with the old man has given the young demon lord something in his past life he never had.

A father or grandfather figure.

Hiruzen however raises an eyebrow and smirks. "A year or two. Naruto my boy do you really think you could become Hokage just after becoming Genin like that?" the Elderly male asked honestly curious with a bit of laughter in his statement.

"I won't know till I try. And I know I will become a Hokage as one of my dreams is to surpass you Jiji and all the Past Hokage" Naruto said with a small smile. Naruto highly respected each Kage as they had all their own strengths but Naruto being himself wishes to become even greater than all the past Four Hokages combined.

Hiruzen smiled brightly at the fire within the young mans eyes. Though the golden slits felt like they would stare into your soul, he could see that Naruto is being completely honest at his goal.

"Ok. How about a bet then Naruto?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Oh?" Betting against a demon in high sight might not be a good idea and with Naruto weird gambling luck he was sure to win. Though the old man didn't know that nor did he need to know.

"If you become Hokage within a Year or two, I will personally give you a thousand techniques and jutsu from every subject of the shinobi arts to add to you clan" Hiruzen spoken. Hiruzen has SEEN a lot of Jutsu. Hell he has seen and master more than Kakashi and even kakashi can't combat with the old man in many shinobi arts simply because despite his age Hiruzen can give more than a fair share of ANBU and Jounin a run for their money without Emma at his side.

"A year or two to show I have what it takes to become hokage huh?"

"Yes"

"No surprises or catches?"

"Nope"

"No impossible tasks to due within a insane time frame?"

"Na da"

"And no idiotic things to deal with?"

"Well there is the council both of us have to deal with" Hiruzen added

"That is the first thing I am fixing when I become Hokage"

"Oh?"

"The Council is made of two groups the Civilian and Shinobi. With the Hungry backstabbing rich civilian families seated on the council and trying to take power from you although the Shinbi clans are doing a decent job of keeping them in check. Some event is going to happen in order to put those corrupt individuals in jail or in their place. Something along the lines of Treason or stealing funding from the Village" Naruto said an example to which the old man nodded.

"Yes but the Civilian Council has been decent since your... 'Awaking' all those years ago" Hiruzen pointed out. The Civilians have stopped targeting Naruto since his change. Mostly due to his inhuman strength to back hand someone's head off their body like he did once. Since then its been either really brave drunk Ninja that loathed Naruto or Drunk civilians whom tried to pick a fight with Naruto.

And they either end up in the morgue or in the hospital. But since Naruto always acted in self defense the Council couldn't touch him and that made the Civilian council pissed as they couldn't lock him away or kill him.

"Page 159 section 7" Was all Naruto said before the old man took it as a hint to look at his paper work. Silence filled the room for a few moments before the Old man shows an angry expression on his face with light traces of killing intent leaking off him.

"I can't believe I missed this"

"Its ok Jiji. I am sure the Civilians and who ever is backing them didn't notice that mistake either. That little fact can be simply over looked by anyone unless that someone is looking for that detail." Naruto said pointing at the paper filled with Numbers and reports that seem very wrong as the numbers in the Budget do not add up. If fact it shows that some of the Village budget has suddenly disappeared with no trace.

"I am going to have to call the Whole Council and find the traitor" Hiruzen mumbled.

"Allow me as a new Clan Head to take care of this matter" Naruto said in an even tone. This will boost in his favor in the Village and allow him more lee-way in some arguments.

"Ahh yes your also here for your Personal Sensei and Trail for a Clan Seat" Hiruzen said taking another puff of his pipe to calm his nerves. Whether is bad or good for you the old man didn't care. It just helped him in the stress of his job which is sometimes worse than they think. Hell the old man would be like Tsunade always drinking if said drinking was cheaper than smoking his Tobacco and other varies herbs...

"Tell me Naru-kun what do you think of the Village?" Hiruzen asked curiously looking at the Daiyokai in front of him. Not that he knows his grandson figure is a still maturing Demon Lord.

Naruto blinked at this question for a moment and wondered his thoughts. He had little care for the Village as a whole but regardless of his personal feelings their are lives within the walls of Konoha. Wemon, children, old, young and etc the list can go on. Life is a precious thing which Inutaisho of old taught him much about including compassion. As much as he dislikes the village he couldn't blame the sins of the older generation and pin it on the newer ones as that would be unfair and foolish. Naruto was taught better than that and he was also taught to let go of such things as hatred and loathing. It did no good for his mental health to hold onto grudges as he is no longer human. So emotions like hatred, loathing, and anger will only cloud his judgements and make him act blindly. And while he did forgive the Village he will not give them a third chance to betray him or hurt him.

And it took time but Naruto came to terms with everything. But not without his grandfather/past life self, but with the help of Ayame, Hurizen, teuchi, Gai, Lee, and many others. Naruto finally moved on with his life and begun to enjoy it living each day training to improve himself and surpass the Inutaisho of old.

He doesn't hate the Village but he is sorely disappointed in it. He thought of leaving but then again the Village would hunt him down just because of the Kyuubi. While the old man might try buy Naruto time the Village Elders on the Council that do not consist of the clan heads will push to hunt him down. Which will either annoy him and cause needless bloodshed or they try and kill him and pick another host.

Which won't happen until he can figure out how to safely release the kyuubi and destroy it. Or he will lock it away some how far from the reach of any beings.

"The Village is... a foundation... I do not know how I should feel about the Village yet. I dislike what happen in the past to the point I hated it all. But Now that I look back and see how much I grown and how much I trained... The people I connected with and the friends I made... I can say that it wasn't worth the anger or hate I felt. Killing the villagers would just prove them right as they believe I am the monster they fear... As I continued training and learning... I learned to let go of the loathing and hated I felt as they held me back from achieving my true strength. So I can safely say this is Home for me. I wish to protect those I made friends with and those dear to me. Honestly I am not sure what the Village is. But I would have to say... Its Hope in a sense... Senju Hashimara built this Village in hopes of bring forth peace and understanding as he saw a world plague by war, death and hatred." Naruto paused looking out the window with a calm gaze. He felt the old man eyes on him so he continued.

"I believe in Hashirama dream for peace as Love and Understanding are the keys including compassion for a fellow being. All life no matter how small nor large has an equal chance to live happily and peacefully. I believe in what he believes in so I wish to follow in his teachings. He became a Sage and the the First Hokage. But it was his compassion that won over people and had other follow him freely" Naruto said calmly looking at the sky with the sun shining brightly...

Hiruzen brightly smiled at this. Naruto and Hashirama are so alike in so many ways. Their compassion and understanding for others could leave people speechless. Their forgiveness is limitless but not blind. Their strength is driven by the same force that will that made one a Legend and Kami no Shinobi. Yes they are alike yet at the same time they are different. Hurizen can clearly remember his sensei being silly and a life of the party. When Hashirama walked in everything seemed a little brighter much like Naruto carries that same brightness though it was a bit different. Where Hashirama was cheerfully and silly Naruto was calm and collected. They both would handle the burdens that others couldn't no matter the weight of the burden. But in the end they were more alike to the old kage than anything else.

_'He is just like Sensei'_ Hiruzen thought. Yes Hurizen knew out of all Naruto's favorite Kage. Hashirama and Minato Namikaze were his two favorite. The first Hokage because of his wisdom and compassion for others. And the Fourth Hokage for raising up to the rank of Hokage despite his age and lack of Clan he became a great warrior and even greater leader.

"Keep that in your heart Naruto-kun. You will go far with those thoughts. Be humble and take life one day at a time and don't forget to enjoy it. I seen many great shinobi die young and I seen many become regretful as they did not enjoy their life when they had a childhood. I have seen great men become hollow because they now forgot what its like to feel or they are too caught up with their past." Hiruzen spoke sagely while thinking of one of the Jounin in his command whom was more concern about his shinobi career than growing than enjoying his life...

Now he only has regrets.

"Hai Jiji"

Hiruzen nods and looks at his sechdle for the up coming week. _'Hmm the Trial isn't for a week because I had to post phone it so I can start getting ready for a Meeting with a foreign leader. But no doubt Naruto will be next on my upcoming task. For now he needs a Sensei to guide him though his training. Yet who will I put him with? Kurenai Yuuhi just became Jounin so she is out till next year. Asuma is out because he doesn't have time yet. Kakashi I will have to force into teaching but he is one a mission which might not end any time soon. Might Gai is taken and and other Jounin is a Special Jounin... Who to teach Naruto-kun whom learns faster than Itachi Uchiha?'_ Hiruzen rubbed his bread in thought as he too another puff of smoke.

Naruto looks at the old man noting his is lost in thought. So the young Daiyokai waits for the old man attention to be tune back in with reality.

While he silently kept an eye on his Grandson figure he knew Naruto has much GREATER potential than any Shinobi here. His Intelligances and powers is nearly unmatched at such a young age yet he still is eager to learn and grow and improve. Naturally one such as Naruto is a Gem... No a Diamond in the rough as the saying goes. He may not be the only one to see this as many shinobi mostly ANBU, Jounin, and the Council know Naruto's skills and strengths but alot of them blow it off as the old man making up a story.. He has much potential to even surpass Hashirama and Madara as the boy continues to grow leaps and bounds over other shinobi.

And now he was going to become a Clan Head with his Kekkei Genkai and skills. All Naruto need is a nudge and some pointers and he will grow on his own as a fast rate. It wasn't till a couple of years ago some Anbu (With his permission of course) started teaching Naruto how to wield a sword. After mastering the basics and beating his two best Kenjutsu users a year later he was given Shizuka by the ANBU Veteran staff at the display of skill.

Since then certain Anbu and Jounin like Might Gai have taught the boy and praised his strength, wit, skill, and power. Might Gai taught the boy Taijutsu stances and counters to defend himself better against any unknown attacks. As a gift Guy given Naruto the heaviest weight set he had on hand which worked fine for Naruto. Though He told Gai to keep it a secret. Other Villages didn't need to know about a now Genin that can lift 1500 pounds without so much as blinking.

Mole, Hebi (Not Anko), and Loin whom are anbu taught Naruto basic Ninjutsu including teaching him he Element Releases which includes testing his release(s). Though at the time they only thought he would have one release like everyone else. Though having four Releases is unheard of. Hell you have to have a Kekkei genkai for even three. He never pictured Naruto having Doton, Raiton, Suiton, and Futon and that is just the suffice of his abilities. If the old man instinct is right than Naruto can mix elements together if he masters the elements he has now.

Its just a throey he and Naruto's private doctor came up with but it is very highly likely Naruto may be the most powerful Shinobi grancing in his Village. But again this matter of Naruto MIGHT be able to mix element like Mokuton and Hyoton was kept off the record and strictly kept between Hiruzen and Naruto's doctor whom watched the boy grow into a fine young man. Last thing the young lad need was the Civilian Council 'trying' to have their daughter marry him and another to make enemy shinobi come and try to take him to another Village.

Though its shown though his training he can easy defend himself against any shinobi not above Jounin if the records are correct.

Naruto's Kekkei Genkai or what ever it is seems to allow him to transcend the normal boundaries of the human abilities. While shinobi were powerful they were still human and had some limitations... Naruto seems to be a league of his own.

The scary thought for Hurizen is that Naruto isn't a fully grown man yet despite his physical appearance and he is still growing strong day by day as he trains and prepares for what ever tasks and trails are ahead. Was the old man to be proud or scared that he didn't know honestly. But he does known Naruto is destinted for many great things...

"Hmm Naruto-kun?" the old man calls out the boys name. He hadn't pondered on his sensei yet but he has to inform Naruto of what time his Trials will begin and inform him of other important matters.

"Yes?" was the simple reply he had gotten back. Hiruzen turned to face Naruto looking into those golden blank slit eyes that felt like no matter of age the young Genin was looking into your soul.

"I have good news and bad news. Good news is that you can become A clan head if you pass your trails in a weeks time" Hiruzen informed.

"And the bad?" Naruto asked thinking where this is going.

Hiruzen sighs as he takes another puff of his pipe. "Unfortunately I can't think of anyone to train you one on one until you get put on a team" Hiruzen says honestly seeing no point in hiding this from his grandson figure.

"Ahh I see. Would you be willing to train me?" Naruto asked though Hurizen can detect a small amount of hope in the boy voice. Though if none knew him they would just hear a blank even tone.

Hiruzen blinked at this and given it thought. He could teach Naruto like he taught the Sannin but that would require some form of cutting down his duties. But than again when he does have the free time he can personally train Naruto. Kage Bunshin would teach Naruto while Hurizen is busy with his paper work which will also inform his as they dispel on his progress. _'Yes that could work... I could have Naruto use the Training ground 19 since no one goes their anyway'_ Hurizen thought.

But what he would teach the boy? Some of his personal jutsu and techniques that is for sure and maybe a bunch more since the Hokage Libarary will be open to Naruto. But Naruto will also be exposed to politics and other subjects under his teachings.

Yes he would like to have a Gaki to teach again and this one could be stronger than the Legendary Sannin combined.

"Well I don't see why not. But I will have a Kage oversee your teaching when I am busy" Hurizen said which at this Naruto blinked.

"Hey Jiji if the Kage Bunshin is a solid clone technique and sends memories to the user after they dispel. Could that help with signing paper work?" Naruto said with a slight tilted head while pointing out the obvious. Hiruzen stopped and blinked as his eye twitched at the answer was in-front of him this whole time. He started swearing all sorts of ways in his head cursing Minato and not thinking of that himself sooner.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Shinagami stomach Minato sneezed

* * *

Sighing Hiruzen looked at the boy with a defeated look.

"Getting to old for the job?" Naruto said quoting the old man when he would say "I'm getting to old for this shit"

Hiruzen nodded and rubbed his forehead to push the headache away. "Meet me at Training ground 19 at 3 AM tomorrow morning sharp" Hiruzen commanded

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why so early Jiji?"

"Because that way I have a solid 8 hours before I have to come back to the office. I will train you 5 of those hours. 3 of those hours are yours alone for free time. I will have a training chart for you when we meet tomorrow." Hiruzen explained. He did the same thing with the Sannin but Naruto's will be more intense.

Naruto nods in understanding as he won't ask he sensei about his methods of training yet.

"Understood" Naruto said before he paused and given the man a small smirk "Sensei"

Hiruzen smirked at Naruto and waved his hand to dismiss the boy. "Make sure your ready for tomorrow. As training will be tough and hard on you" Hiruzen said giving Naruto a forewarning statement.

"Hard and rough training is good training. Hard work never betrays the person" Naruto said as he left the office with the pelt of fur on his back acting like a bad-ass cape.

Hiruzen smirked evilly and looked at the pile of papers he has to sign though his grin is scaring the chunin carrying the said papers.

_'Has the Kage gone mad?'_ The Chunin thought briefly.

* * *

_**With Naruto At Night**_

Within the Forest of Death Naruto stood calmly in a clearing looking at the earth. Solely focused on the ground starting at a spot.

He shift his calm gaze to the corner of his eyesight and felt a presence behind him. It was human he could tell but their chakra level was low Jounin it seems which is odd. Normally Anbu don't bother him unless he was in the office. Other times they leave notes hidden in his apartment of what time to meet them for training. So why come in person?

"Come out. I knew you started following me since I left the Hokage Office" Naruto spoke in a calm tone.

What appeared behind him could be best seen as an Anbu wearing a blank mask with the etching of 'Ne' or 'Root' on it. the person was male and shorter than Naruto. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood hiding his appearance. He also has a Tanto blade in plain view which doesn't faze Naruto at all.

"Why have you followed me?" Naruto asked his slit eyes staring into the Ne agent eyes that are hidden behind the mask.

"To deliever a Message" the agent said in a emotionless voice. Which caught Naruto a bit by surprise. He heard many monotone voices before. But this one sounds like... Its devoid of life and all that make this person human stripped away. Though his face remained indifferent he was curious at this person message.

"What Message?"

"A mmesage requesting a meeting of Naruto Uzumaki to meet with Danzo-sama" the unknown male replied.

"Danzo?" Naruto blinked recalling the man whom had that name. A foul smelling male with a 'x' shape scar on his chin and most of his body heavly bandaged. He had a foul yet odd scent to him.

"Yes. Danzo-Sama request you meet him. He has information you may find interesting"

"What kind of information?"

"Information about your parents and what the Sandaime Hokage has kept from you" was the reply. But again it sounded like a recording or a message. Like he practice this line before this meeting...

"My parents?" Naruto asked with a tilted head his face stay indifferent and emotionless. Inutaisho of old and Naruto have one of few things in common. One is the lack of parents in their life. While Naruto parents are unknown Inutaisho of old knew his parent threw him out for being born 'too weak' as they too were Great demons and power was everything way back then.

"Yes" was the short simple reply.

"Not interested" Naruto said simply.

"W-what?" the anbu said clearly surprised by the turn of events.

"I am not interested in learning about my parents. Nor do I have the desire to seek out the information you are giving. Begone" Naruto said in a slightly cold tone. its not that he is curious about his own parents. He very much is, but ever since he met that Danzo character all those years ago the man smelled so foul even Less yokai would able to tell that that man in not human. At least... Not fully. He didn't know what the man is but Naruto made sure to say clear of that 'human' as he had that gleam of light in his eye that strives for power beyond his understand and ability to use. So while he is curious about his parents. Naruto knew better to avoid that man until he learned more about the twist male.

Because its clear as day that the man in question has some hidden agenda that he is cooking up and Naruto won't be played a fool.

The Anbu stood in silence for awhile before disappearing in a Leaf Shinshun leaving the Demon lord alone in the woods.

"Danzo, the Old man, and my parents huh...It seems I will have enemies even here" Naruto said with a frown. "Things are more complex than I thought" Naruto said before flicking his right hand into a slashing motion. Slowly the faint smell of blood filled his senses. Naruto looked to his right to see two more of the same Shinobi cut apart by one of his Wind techniques. No doubt they didn't suspect it coming and were caught off guard by the very sharp raise in power.

Though it proved something to him during his couple of years of testing.

These humans of this Era had no idea how Demonic power felt so it would leave to stand they had no idea he lunched an attack other wise they would have dodged that... That or they were caught by surprise of his sudden attack. Regardless this could prove to be very...

Useful information.

* * *

New Abilities or Techniques:

**Telekinesis - The ability to moved objects with one's mind. Often this is common Demon trait though most demons have a weak version of it. While one certain person like Alma (from F.E.A.R) can have a version of it so strong it seems godlike in nature as their is no cap of limit on this power they possess. The most common way to practice and use this ability is to push and pull objects of varying sizes or masses in different ways. Though this trait does not belong to the race of Demons alone. It it a trait that few find use during battle as it take to much focus to use this ability. Often at times when people have the 'Common' level of this power, it often requires the said user to stop moving to use this ability.**

**Kattingu-fū - An B-Rank Futon jutsu Naruto made solely for the use of his sword Shizuka. Though Useful this technique has some weakness and limitations. One Limit being a short to mid-range attack leaving Naruto venerable to a Long ranged enemy whom is better at ranged battle. The second weakness is the element fire as this wind technique will increase the flames heat instead of slicing though them. Though there are two great strengths in the technique. One being this technique when lunch is completely invisible to the naked eye making it much harder to dodge. Though Dojutsu eyes that can see chakra can see the blade. Another is the lack of hand-signs needed for this technique as it requires only on the user and their chakra element though predicting when it can be fired makes it much more dangerous.**

****Kenjutsu:** **Nyūmūn no dansu - Modeled after Dance of the New Moon, this version of the technique entraps a intended victim in total darkness without light or sound leaving them in a very weak state where they can't defend themselves as NO light leaves them blind and NO sound making it almost impossible for the victim to locate their opponent.** Though this technique does have weakness. One weakness if the victim being a Sensor type and being able to 'feel' out when Naruto is coming from. Another is if they said shinobi is trained in fighting without Sight or sound like Zabuza and other experience shinobi leaving this move a more of a "One time one use technique" as more experienced Shinobi are affected less by this technique.  
**

* * *

**Naruto's Stats**

**Race:** Inu Daiyokai

**Age:** 12

**Elemental Release:** Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning , Unknown, Unknown, Unknown, and Unknown.

**Threat Class: **High A-Class

**Rank:** Genin

**Relationships: **Hurizen(Surrogate Grand Father), Might Guy (Friend and Sensei), Kiba Inuzuka (Friend), Miya Uchiha (Friend), Rock Lee (Friend), Anbu Veteran Staff (Allies and Senseis), Ayame (Friend), Teuchi (Friend), Shikamaru Nara (Friend), Yuu Uchiha (Friend), and Mikoto Uchiha (Friend)**  
**

**Youki Techniques:** Yūdokuna kattingukurō, Kurimuzon yūdoku hoippu, Kaze no kizu(ato), and Kenatsu.

**Chakra Techniques: **Crescent Wave, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kattingu-fū, Kage Bunshin, and Nyūmūn no dansu.

**Skills: **Demonic Arts, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Ninjutsu.

**Swords:**

**Shizuka **\- Though the history of this sword remains unclear as of now. It seems to hold a great deal of value towards Naruto. Though it is unknown where or how this sword came into Naruto's possession it is clear that Naruto holds a lot of sentimental value towards the Daiyokai. It is know to channel chakra like a Youki sword or blade can channel the demonic power of a Yokai. As such Naruto finds it a great use for this blade as it allows him to due several attacks with Elements and pure chakra.

Another thing that is noted about the blade is it is not curved but a straight double edge blade leaving the blade its self is more of an offense weapon even though in battle it is balanced enough for the user to attack and defend. And even though this sword can't cut like the traditional blades Naruto sees often used, this sword has no problem chopping and slicing and cutting down people as the blade is kept sharp like a razor.

**Tenseiga** (Not in possession) \- Known as the "Heavenly Rebirth Fang" Tenseiga its self is called the 'Sword of the Heaven' as this sword had more of a Holy and Divine aura rather a demonic one. As such this sword was also believed to be one of three that could conquer the three realms. Those three realms being Nirvana, Makai, and Earth.

The sword has a special property in that it cannot harm any living beings, which is ironic for a sword. However its power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. Tenseiga allows a powerful wielder to see and slay the beings from the underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing. Additionally, while Tenseiga is unable to harm humans, it is able to cut through beings that are not from the world of the living, such as the living dead.

Tenseiga has a mind of its own and will express its self though pulses letting its wielder know that it wishes to act for the benefit of another rather than the wielder him/her self. But while the sword is powerful, it is not perfect nor all powerful. While it can heal and bring back the recently deceased, it will either unable or unwilling to help such beings that do not possess a soul to begin with. Meaning even the blade its self has limits.

**Tessaiga** \- Known as the 'Sword of Earth' and "Iron-Crushing Fang". It was the opposite of the Tenseiga. Out of the two, Tessaiga was "the sword of destruction", while Tenseiga was "the sword of life." Tessaiga has a mind of its own much like Tenseiga and will pulse or shake like Tenseiga to give its wielder a message of what the sword wishes to do but most of the time its content with fighting along side its wielder.

In its 'docile' form, the sword looked like a regular (and rather battered) katana. When wielded properly, it transformed into a weapon roughly the size of a car bumper that somewhat resembles a falchion. The Tessaiga only transformed if the user cared for humans and had yōki, this means that humans can never wield it because they do not possess yōki. The also can be said that NO full Yokai shall wield this blade if they do not have compassion in their heart. The Tessaiga had the power to slay 100 demons in one swing by striking the Kaze no Kizu, it also had the ability to absorb the technique or skill of a strong yōkai that was defeated with the sword.

At first glance when not in use, the Tessaiga appeared to be nothing more than a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. When transformed, the blade turned into an over-sized dog's fang, fitting for its name. The cross guard turned into a large patch of fur similar to a dog's also

**Sō'unga **(Not in possession)** -** Also can be called "Amassing Cloud Fang" is a demon sword. It is the opposite of Sesshōmaru's inherited sword, Tenseiga, "the sword of life or heaven," as Sō'unga is considered "the sword of death or hell." Sō'unga, "the sword of hell or of world conquest," can summon 100 dead souls in one swing. The combined powers of the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga are the only swords capable of defeating Sō'unga, which was stronger than either of the two swords alone.

Sō'unga, unlike the Tessaiga or Tenseiga, was not created by Tōtōsai from the Inu no Taishō's fang and it is unknown how Inutaisho came to possess it. Also, unlike the other two, Sō'unga contains the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell. When held by a human, Sō'unga takes control of them, and they will kill everything they possibly can, and when held by a yōkai, Sō'unga will try to persuade them to do its bidding. However, if the yōkai is strong enough, they can overpower Sō'unga with their own will and control the sword on their own


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: (Clapping)

Ok ok first poll is shut down and now the story will follow your pick. Now moving on to more important buisness. I am going to make each chapter as long as possible and within my power and skill. Another thing I would like you to note is please don't given me new ideas. I am trying to maintain a decent story. I should also add yes I know my Grammar and spelling isn't that greaty but you know what. You try writing a story and pleasing everyone how the story flows.

It ain't going to happen. But at least none of y'all flamed and complained about it. Yes you pointed my mistakes out easy enough for me to fix them. I thank you for that. But again try and do it nicely. And for that one guy that complained like a baby. Yes you know who you are. Stfu and don't read my stories if all your going to do is complain. The rest of you are cool though.

Also I would like to thank yukicrewger2 for giving me a website that is a bit better than Google Translate.

And Yes I know its not a good engine to use but its the only thing I have at the time. So expect some name changes for Naruto's techniques. Even though me being very lazy doesn't want to change them. For the sake of accuracy I will change them. (maybe)

Also I will not be changing the pairing amount. Max is three and solely three. With the three being the Reincarnation of Kikyo, Izayoi, and Imukimi.

Izayoi reincarnation is already been chosen by you guys my loyal readers. (Thank you so much by the way)

The Next one will be Kikyo our priestess then our Demoness Inukimi... I am starting to think Naruto is going to be VERY luck having a Princess, a Priestess, and a Demoness at his side. That and also if he does something wrong than well... Yeah no need to explain anything else than.

**Also the winner for the poll for the first Reincarnation goes to Mikoto Uchiha**. SO congrats to her as she will be a Reincarnation of Izayoi and Naruto's first lover in this story. YAY! Next will be Imukimi then Kikyo.

Without farther adue and hoping this A.N filled you in on some things. TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

_**Chapter IV: Meetings**_

Konoha one of the Five great Hidden Villages and most likely the strongest of the five could be seen now as peaceful and quite. As the moon is at its highest point in the sky and most if not all of the village is asleep uncaring at the rest of the world. The warm bed comfort them though one more night before another day begins... All but a few are in fact awake.

One of such group that is awake for a fact are the Night Guard ANBU whom job it is to patrol the Village late at night and keep the Village safe from any sudden attacks that may befall them. Another that is awake is none other than an Clan had whom has a lot on her mind. So much in fact she can't sleep and can only gaze at the shining moon above lost in her thoughts as to the dreams that plague her nights ever since the Massacre happen all those years ago. Not haunted by the dead bodies of her fellow clans men and women.

Not haunted by the betrayal of Itachi as she wasn't his birth mother nor haunted by the sorry excuse of a husband she had before he was slain by his own son.

No what haunted her nights and dreams was something more complex and harder to grasp. Memories and a whole life time that wasn't her's plagued the dreams she has. A whole life from another time period and people lived in those dreams. A life without many shinobi, Kounchi, chakra, and jutsu. But what she saw the most of what could be the most haunting thing that plagues her mind is _HIM_... He looks just like her pillar. The way they speak is similar and the actions he takes seems like a mirror image but instead of seeing the same reflection she only can see an alternate version of both images.

Both different yet the same time. It didn't make sense in her mind. Mabye her pillar takes after this male in her dreams?

She has no idea what she is going though. After all its insane having the memories of another person you never met before. Yet she can't find any proof it is the loss of her mind. She went to get her mind scanned by a close friend. But found nothing out of place and she did not having the signs of losing touch with the world she was in. Yet there are two continuing names she hears no matter the time of day.

Izayoi and Inutaisho.

She hasn't told anyone not even her pillar but compared herself to Izayoi they are similar in looks. Long raven black silk like hair, smooth pale soft cream skin, pink fully kissable lips, a large C to a Low D-cup for bust size, a shapely hour glass figure, curves in all the right places that will make men drool and weak, strong will and loving heart to those they hold dear, and finally an undying love for a certain someone. The only difference is their eyes.

Izayoi has soft warm loving kind brown eyes.

Her self has onyx color black eyes but they held the same expressions.

She is Mikoto Uchiha Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan.

And right now she is yearning for something only a certain someone whom looks like this Inutaisho can provide her.

She wants to take her Pillar and show him how much he means to her.

She wants him, yearns for him, and wishes for him to take her. To take her first time and to make her his forever. The one thing she craves more than anything is that "boy's" love and affection. Something deep within her screamed and even BEGGED to be with him. Like her very soul was trying to tell her to be with him and never let him go again.

_'Naruto'_ Mikoto thought with a depressed sigh. He has been the plague of her thoughts for a long time. Yet she doesn't understand why she feels this way. She had no real connections to the clan emotionally after her mother and aunt died. her father died during a war protecting a post that was assigned to him so she had long gotten over his death. Sure she had Yuu and Miya but they were friends even though Yuu and herself fight over what is good for the two kids...

She has no real deep emotional connect with her so called sons as they were not birthed from her. And secretly she despises both Sasuke and Itachi. as they are what some called a Cursed-Union.

Even though she had friend such as Miya, Yuu, Kurenai, Anko, Tsume, Hana, Mebuki, and a few others...

Why did she feel so alone? Or more accurately like something is missing.

Sighing she headed to her bed and slipped into the smooth warm sheets and tried to forget the drama and stress that the day brought. Only to hope she woke up to a better day tomorrow.

* * *

_**Training Ground 44: With Naruto**_

Siting in a lotus meditative position Naruto calmly sat with his eyes closed calmly breathing in and out at a steady pace.

The clearing around Naruto is one of the many small Training grounds within the Village. Three wooden posts firmly placed into the ground for target practice with weapons or to trains one body.

But what is in front of Naruto is far more interesting. For you see to practice his Telekinetic powers and improve upon it. Naruto must build up the strength by lifting varies objects of different sizes and density. In front of Naruto are six different types of a block or cube shape. One is wood, Second one is Foil, the third is Lead, the fourth is Steel, the fifth one is Iron, and the final one is an lead/iron mix making it the heaviest of all six.  
(Well densest... They are the same size and the amount of mass they have it the same. The only thing that sets them apart is the density that each block holds. I hope I am right because this is one of the few things I remember from science class)

Each block Naruto have to use his telekinesis powers to lift and hold into the air for a hour or more before dropping that block and moving onto the next one. The first on he has to do is the Block of Foil he made for practice. Then he will move on to the Wooden Block, then the Steel, The Lead, The Iron, and finally the Iron/Lead Mix. If he wants to improve even farther he will have to lift things of larger sizes and heavier density or lift all these blocks at once and keep them there for more than an hour. This will improve his control, increase the power of this ability, and also allow him to use it in unique ways.

One such way is making someone choke to death or snap there bones with a flick of his finger.

The world around Naruto goes silent as his hair silently lifts and flows at there is some unseen force making it look like its blowing in the wind. When there is no wind swaying the tree branches around him. Small rocks and pebbles begin to float into the air around Naruto as does the Block of solid Foil. The pebbles and Foil dance in some odd fashion as Naruto pulls and pushes, spins and twirls the items in the air by this unique power. Letting the random objects in the air dance of their own free will.

All he has to do is make this state last for more than an hour then move on to the wooden Block and so one. When he is completely done with this ability it should allow him to do feats that would be normally impossible. Such as atomize a person by making them explode or lift rocks the size of a small mountain or larger. This also includes reading minds, traveling to a different reality, controlling matter, controlling others and other cool stuff. But that's when this ability completely matures and is fully developed. (Short summary... Like a fucking Bad-ass Jedi or Alma from F.E.A.R)

It always starts out small with abilities like this. They grow, continuing to get strong and stronger over time and experience. And when it finally matures then it 'appears' god-like in nature. No that would be the wrong word for it. God-like is something close to Gods but not a god. A good example is a Dragon, though they are Celestial beasts and very close to gods, they them self's as dragons are still weaker than a real god.

So Celestial-Like maybe? It would fit better as 'god-like' would be a misuse of words and an exaggeration of the power or ability.

* * *

**_Some time later in Training Field 19: With Hiruzen_**

Hiruzen has several scrolls and other such items as 2 wooden oak staffs, scrolls on forms and techniques for Bojutsu. Advance Ninjutsu with all five elements containing a different style of Jutsu. But the Jutsu are split in half as two different sets of jutsu can be seen label as Defense or Offense. Hiruzen also brought several other techniques that involved Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique), and more advance forms or Fuinjutsu that is the fourth level of the Sealing arts as Hiruzen knows Naruto already mastered the first three levels within five years.

_'I wonder if I forgot something to include. hehe I feel giddy teaching Naru-kun'_ Hiruzen had a proud happy smile at teaching his surrogate godson. The only problem Hiruzen is having to be honest is how to teach Naruto whom not has one but three pools of chakra. (He doesn't know about Youki)

Yes the problem is the third pool is a result of Naruto waking his Kekkei Genkai. Hiruzen known is was similar to in a way chakra but its nature and 'feel' well felt complete different than the normal chakra he is use to sensing. True it peaked his interest of how the boy can have so much power within him and not explode due to the sheer amount of chakra within him. But its how Naruto is able to control this much power to near perfection. Normally Jinchuriki have horrible Chakra control no matter the tailed beast sealed within the body. But Naruto shows the signs of near perfect control over his power.

And if you aren't trying to sense the power within him than you will miss it. You have to be actively searching for it as Naruto holds back his power and uses it in a sparring manner not showing off all his power at once. A wise idea and great for battles if you want your opponent to underestimate you greatly. Naruto also is very VERY good at stealth which is also a plus as he is good at keeping himself hidden.

"Jiji" like that.

Hiruzen turns to his surrogate grandson to see him in different clothing than he normally wears. Normal Naruto can be seen wearing armor and splendid clothing fit for a noble person of birth. But now Naruto is just wearing what some shinobis call a 'training outfit'

Naruto stands across his grandfather figure with a simple set of clothing. Black pair of anbu pants with a few extra pockets, a white plain shirt that has a v-neck, his air is not tied up letting all his silver locks flow freely with the wind as it end near his mid back, and finally for shoes he has black shinobi sandals with shin guards much like a certain snake lady wears.

"Ahh Naru-kuun your on time" Hiruzen smiles at Naruto whom only nods. Naruto wears a much more serious face though how he kept a composed and calm expression is beyond some.

"Hai. What is on the training regime today Sensei?" Naruto said while calling the leader of his Village his sensei. Which Hiruzen smiles widely at enjoying the title of Sensei once again.

"Right. Since I know for a fact your much more advance than most of your class and no doubt that you are strong enough to take on most of the best Anbu I have one on one only. I want you to Crate some shadow clones and spar with them" Hiruzen instructed to only get a raised eyebrow from the young Daiyokai.

"On Earth spikes" Hiruzen finished to which Naruto nodded.

"Are there anything special about these so called spikes?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes. I will have a Seal tag effecting the spikes so they are slippery and hard to move around in I know your greatest strengths are your speed (Understatement), skill with a sword, and your physical strength. As such I want you to not only work on your chakra control to even a finer degree if possible. But I want you to see the weakness in your own fighting style if you can spot them. I will stand by the side lines and judge anything else that your training needs. Oh one more thing"

"Yes?"

"You will be wearing Gravity Seals and Weight seals. These Seals are more effective than the weights you use to wear. And for a starting weight... The gravity Seals will be 45X you own weight and with the weight seals your whole body will experience 22 Tons. Once your use to the weights you will do 250 laps, Push-ups, Curl-ups, Set-ups, and etc you do with your normal warm up. I want you to also do all this within 4 hours" Hiruzen said a 'little' cheerfully for anyone's liking.

Naruto however sweat dropped at the tasks ahead while wearing the seals. _'If I was still human Jiji training will have killed me... Wait 235 pounds x 45 is 10,575 pounds. That is at least five tons already plus the 22 tons for the weight seals. In all I will experience 27 tons of stress on my body... If I don't die from this I will definitely feel it tomorrow morning'_ Naruto thought. He wondered if the Sannin had to go though this sadistic training. Then again Naruto's body can handle anything over 20 tons easy. Seven more tons added will make his body feel the burn after this.

"Welcome to Hokage training Naruto-kun. Basically, welcome to the most hellish training even Ibiki will cower at. Shall we?" Hiruzen said with a sadistic glint to his eye. Though Naruto had a deadpan expression showing maybe he should how thought this though alittle more. But it was to late to turn back now.

Taking a deep breath Naruto nodded and prepared for the hellish torture that his Jiji calls training.

* * *

Though out the Elemental Nations the Three Sannin shivered for an unknown reason as a random flash back of Hiruzen's 'training' just popped back up from their repressed memories.

* * *

_**Within Nirvana: Celestial Council**_

**"What should we do? Its is clear that an 'Old One' is alive and well yet it is unknown how he survived or even their bloodline"** a male booming voice sounded. Several chairs can be seen around in a circle shape as these unknown beings held a meeting. Though the room is darken and nothing really can be made out clearly. The only things visible in plain sight is a hologram image of Naruto in his armor and the round table.

The sound of a female sighing at the 'Head' of the table looks at the image of Naruto on earth. She ponders on what to do.

**"We can not do anything. Our hands are tied after the war was over. Mundus and those loyal to him have been banished. Though it will not stop him from trying He can never return to full strength. Solomon himself made sure that the higher ranking demons and Devils are upholding their end of the agreement. So until the earth is threaten with another war like 'THAT' we can not visit the mortal plane"** another wise voice said keeping a neutral sound though it still boomed like the other speaker from before.

**"Your right. All we can do now is wait and watch... But I never suspected that 'HE' would be 'reborn' in such a way"** a Female said looking at Naruto and his mirror image of the old Inutaisho.

Truly to have such a powerful Demon whom could not just be immune to an Holy aura. But he could use and freely control his own Holy aura. Such a class of a demon is among the highest ranks. Not only that but he is an 'Old One' meaning many of his powers will rival themselves when the young male is fully grown.

**"Yes Indeed. Inutaisho was a Legend when he was alive. And now he has been reborn in a 'sense'. Not only does this one hold the memories and knowledge of the old. But this new Inutaisho seems to have far greater potential than the last. Such a Being... Its possible he may even become a ****Tatari-shin"** one male said looking at Naruto with slight respect in his eyes.

**"What is the name of this current Inutaisho?"** One asked in a curious tone.

**"Naruto Inutaisho Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village. He is only 12 years old but he is already powerful even for his young age."** another answered to which the other nodded in thanks. Though others agreed Naruto is very strong for his VERY young age. Though then again that is to be expected of someone whom is a new reborn version of the Inutaisho they knew.

**"So we can't do much but only wait and watch"** The voice pause before sighing **"I wish we weren't so bound by so many ancient laws. It feels like we can do nothing as countless human worlds are either destroyed or could have been saved"** another said in a tried bored voice.

**"I agree but we can do nothing about it. Until then let use cast a vote"** A wise voice said bring attention to her.

**"So its decided we will only watch and wait? Aye for agreement, nya for action"** A wise yet gentle voice sounded

Most of this 'Council' saying 'Aye' agreeing to no action they all disappeared without a trace.

* * *

_**Back with Naruto and Hiruzen: A few hours have passed**_

Panting calmly on one knee Naruto looked at his grandfather figure with an indifferent mixed with annoyance on his face. One reason for just a face is the 'training' that he just went though.

"Jiji you know if I was 'normal' this would have killed anyone. I mean placing over 2 tons on the human body will crush it no matter how strong you are... Not even Gai-sensei can lift one ton without drawing strength from the first gate" Naruto spoke honestly. No matter the amount of training one can do, the human body still has limits. And while some of those limits in this era don't apply doesn't mean the humans of this era are unstoppable. A blade though the heart or enough blood-loss will kill them. Poison and other such factors account too unless that human has developed an immunity against certain poisons.

Hiruzen however just grinned with an innocent expression. "My my Naru-kun you completed all the things I require for now. And since you just finished a spar I want you to take a break and relax. I will return in an hour so rest up." Hiruzen said disappearing in a Shinshun to get some more things ready for Naruto's 'Training'

Sighing Naruto struggles to get back up and walks over to a tree only to sit down and lean against it. With the Gravity and Weight Seal on his body his movement is rather slow and not as fluid as it use to be. Though the Art of Fuinjutsu is without a doubt great. It can take its toll on him if he isn't careful. He is wearing an extra 15 tons as it is. It will take time for his body to get use to it. But Naruto can manage for now at least.

Naruto didn't expect his sensei to suddenly increase his seals so soon but it made since. Half way though the work out Naruto's body got use to the Seals effects which Hiruzen noticed quickly and increased the weight even farther by making Naruto get use to the plus 15 tons that were added. So in total now Naruto has a total of 42 tons on his body. At the rate he is currently going he will reach over 100 tons by a two weeks time if not sooner.

"It seems I got the training I needed. And since Jiji is the only one with this knowledge of seals in this village besides that one Sannin. It would only be fit that he teach me as Gai-sensei's weights weren't effecting me anymore" Naruto said at loud pondering if he should increase the Seals before his body gets use to them. But he will cross that bridge when he comes to it. But first he should focus on recovering from his battle with his Chakra and Youki powered clone.

Which were a lot tougher than they seem. He would have to ponder on this at time went on. He only could guess what would happen in a year or so.

Closing his eyes Naruto relaxed against the tree he is leaning against letting and enjoying the small gentle cool breeze that is sweeping the training grounds right now.

The Young Daiyokai did not suspect to be pulled into his mind scape to face his parasite of a tenet.

* * *

_**Naruto's Mind scape**_

Blinking Naruto stands in ankle feet deep water, looking at the giant prison that holds the Kyuubi at bay whom is locked away within his very soul tying them both together. Though Naruto is more independent than the Fox. The Fox NEEDS Naruto to stay alive or the Shinagami will devour the rest of its soul.

Naruto having an indifferent expression and the Fox looking at its host with a curious gaze. The text Naruto read about the fox ring true though in some aspects. The fox is the size of a average mountain, powerful nine tails swaying behind the beast, and blood ruby eyes glaring at Naruto as menacing as possible.

**"Well well. Looks as my Jailor have graced me with his presence. What do I own the honor?"** The fox said with sarcasm dripping in its voice. Its booming voice hiding the fact that the fox in front of him is a... Female? Sweet rosy or honey smell? Yep this fox is defiantly female. Odd that its voice makes it sound so much like a male.

_'Interesting scent'_ Naruto thought to himself. It smelled like Foxes (of course), nature, and maybe a hit of a lilac flower.

"I was pulled here. Do not misunderstand my intentions... I simply have no idea why I was brought here. My first assumption is you brought me here to... 'Chat' if you can call it that" Naruto said. Not blinking or flinching at the sudden appearance of a giant claw a few centimeters from his face.

Growling in annoyance the Fox glares at 'her' host not realizing she has been find out. **"Silence Ningen. Your lucky that your Yondaime seal is a strong one. Other wise I will being enjoying your screams of agony right now"** the Fox snarled the Daiyokai. Though there was no reaction what so ever from Naruto. Though the thought of this fox calling him human felt like an insult to his demonic pride as he did have pride in himself and what he is. But he didn't have so much pride that is was a giant stick up his ass like a certain clan.

He would have corrected the Fox on this but as Hiruzen-Jiji says deception is one of a shinobi greatness tools. So he will let this slide for now. Let the fox believe he is human and in thus that luring it into a false sense of security. Let it believe that is only has a strong 'human' host allowing it to believe it is right. It will pay for its mistake in due time but until then Naruto will simply ignore the jabs at his former race.

"I doubt you will ever hear my screams. But thank you for informing me of your plans if I decide to release you" Naruto said calmly with a bored tone not moved or impressed by the Kyuubi effort in threatening him. The only response he gotten was the form of a deep threatening growl though Naruto could have down better in his true form.

"I will say this once. Why did you summon me here Kyuubi" Naruto said with his golden slits hardening and his voice sounding ice cold. It mad the Kyuubi eyes widen ever so slightly before going back to normal.

**"Grr I did not summon you sorry excuse of a Ningen. You simply came here on your own. What were you doing is beyond me. To me you humans are all the same and should be gotten rid of. I do not see why your kind exists at all"** The Kyuubi said before turning away from Naruto and trying to go back to sleep. Thinking that this human was simply not worth her time. Completely unaware as to what Naruto is or at least not thinking he is worth her time. Hell she isn't even aware of the scent of dog coming from the Daiyokai.

Naruto calmly blinked at the mass of energy thinking over what to do with her. Its clear as day to him she hasn't really took the time to really look at him to see what he is. In high sight that might mark her down fall as she failed to notice the markings on his face including his non human scent. But then again, he wasn't going to reveal it to her as he saw no reason too. Disrespect him? Meh he could let that as it would bite her in the ass when the day came.

Without wasting much time Naruto closed his eyes again to ponder on leaving this place. He soon felt a tug and vanished leaving the Kyuubi alone in its cell.

* * *

_**Back outside of Mind Scape**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see that the sun was starting to raise.

_'It has clearly been more than an hour since my 'rest' started. Could it be that the old man forgot coming back? No its not like him to forget something like this. Something must have happen'_ Naruto thought before getting up and dusting himself off. Stretching out some kinks before he suddenly fell to the ground hitting it hard leaving some cracks at the sudden increase of weight.

He would have angry for this but he already became aware of a all to familiar scent of tobacco and monkeys.

Naruto's eyebrow twitch for a moment. "Jiji its rude to do that to people who just got done resting" Naruto voiced out his opinion on what just happen. He felt some of his muscles snapped at the sudden increase of pressure. Not that it hurt, but it does sting like a damn bitch. He had no problems focusing his Youki on healing his new injury. It would take a bit but the pain didn't effect him that much other than being an annoyance.

Naruto heard Hiruzen chuckle and wave his hands saying he is sorry.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. But I can't allow you to get use to the weights just yet." Hiruzen spoke honestly.

"How much weight this time?" Naruto said with a calm voice this time not letting himself being upset over such a development.

"180 Metric Tons" Kiruzen spoken which made Naruto eyes widen slightly.

"Trying to kill me?" Naruto ask with a little bit of shock in his voice. How could he not?

"No, just preparing the future Hokage" Hiruzen said with a grin. Not worried at all that the fact he just added the equivalent amount of 396,832 pounds to the young male in front of him. Naruto's eyes slightly twitch as he looks at the only man he trust and only thanks to 198.416 tons is he not slapping the man senseless.

"When you get use to the weights come to my office. I will have a mission for you" Hiruzen said before leaving leaving Naruto to sigh.

"Maybe I will die from the training if he goes to far. I myself do not know my own limitations yet." Naruto said as he couldn't move a finger... He literately can not move. The sudden weight tore up some muscle and will take time to heal but no longer than a few minutes now. If he wasn't a Daiyokai this would have killed him. He doubts even a normal yokai could handle this pressure and so suddenly. And thanks to the new total Naruto no have to deal with 240.416 tons on his body. He swore if tons were not like pounds for demons the old man might have some trouble.

Though he did smile faintly at the wonders that this would brought him and the challenges he needed to face. Sessohmaru would no doubt believe that he is beyond these humans and that they were still lower than himself as such he wouldn't need to study their arts and learn some things. While Sessohmaru was strong he did not better himself. His pride blinded him to some of the simplest things that would have made a vast improvement on his strength and power. Inuyasaha would be to stubborn to listen along with being to quick to act thus not thinking things though clearly.

In the end those faults of there is what most likely got them killed. While both were strong they failed to notice some simple things that would have doubled or tripled their strength.

But Naruto had a certain hunger for knowledge and improving himself to the point he was strong enough to stand alone against an army or Yokai or shinobi. But suppose those dreams or trials will have to wait...

But damn he does know one thing. Fuinjutsu is probably the best ninja art one can master as there are NO LIMITS the power of Fuinjutsu. Like Genjutsu from his understanding that its solely depends on the user of the said art to come up with an idea and make it possible. Meaning its solely dependent on ones imagination. Which Naruto himself has a very vivid one at that.

* * *

_**A Week Later: Naruto Trial to becoming clan head**_

Naruto stand back in his armor and battle attire. On the left side of his hip rest Tesssaiga and Shizuka calmly ready to be drawn at a moments notice. his hair back up in its high pony-tail and his two bangs framing his face like a certain Hokage.

But what is most curious is the file he holds in his right hand. A seemingly vanilla folder holding no more than a few pages containing what he has found about the leak of money that just suddenly disappears.

Gazing at the door Naruto looks impassive and bored as he waits to be called in by the Clan Heads to see if he is allowed to have a clan within the Village.

Which isn't that hard. Al he has to do is have a bloodline, marry three to four women to ensure that bloodline gets passed on, and a few other things that were not important by any great measure. Naruto looked to his left to see an ANBU just appearing after using the Shinshun technique.

"Uzumaki-dono. The Council is ready for you now" The Anbu said in both great respect and politeness. Naruto nodded in thanks to the Anbu as he opened the door to face his Jiji and several Clan heads.

* * *

**Naruto's Stats**

**Race:** Inu Daiyokai

**Age:** 12

**Elemental Release:** Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning , Unknown, Unknown, Unknown, and Unknown.

**Threat Class: **Unknown

**Rank:** Genin

**Relationships: **Hurizen(Surrogate Grand Father), Might Guy (Friend and Sensei), Kiba Inuzuka (Friend), Miya Uchiha (Friend), Rock Lee (Friend), Anbu Veteran Staff (Allies and Senseis), Ayame (Friend), Teuchi (Friend), Shikamaru Nara (Friend), Yuu Uchiha (Friend), and Mikoto Uchiha (Friend)**  
**

**Unique Powers: **Telekinesis

**Youki Techniques: **Yūdokuna kattingukurō, Kurimuzon yūdoku hoippu, Kaze no kizu(ato), and Kenatsu.

**Chakra Techniques: **Crescent Wave, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kattingu-fū, Kage Bunshin, and Nyūmūn no dansu.

**Skills: **Demonic Arts, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Ninjutsu.

**Swords:**

**Shizuka **\- Though the history of this sword remains unclear as of now. It seems to hold a great deal of value towards Naruto. Though it is unknown where or how this sword came into Naruto's possession it is clear that Naruto holds a lot of sentimental value towards the Daiyokai. It is know to channel chakra like a Youki sword or blade can channel the demonic power of a Yokai. As such Naruto finds it a great use for this blade as it allows him to due several attacks with Elements and pure chakra.

Another thing that is noted about the blade is it is not curved but a straight double edge blade leaving the blade its self is more of an offense weapon even though in battle it is balanced enough for the user to attack and defend. And even though this sword can't cut like the traditional blades Naruto sees often used, this sword has no problem chopping and slicing and cutting down people as the blade is kept sharp like a razor.

**Tenseiga** (Not in possession) \- Known as the "Heavenly Rebirth Fang" Tenseiga its self is called the 'Sword of the Heaven' as this sword had more of a Holy and Divine aura rather a demonic one. As such this sword was also believed to be one of three that could conquer the three realms. Those three realms being Nirvana, Makai, and Earth.

The sword has a special property in that it cannot harm any living beings, which is ironic for a sword. However its power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. Tenseiga allows a powerful wielder to see and slay the beings from the underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing. Additionally, while Tenseiga is unable to harm humans, it is able to cut through beings that are not from the world of the living, such as the living dead.

Tenseiga has a mind of its own and will express its self though pulses letting its wielder know that it wishes to act for the benefit of another rather than the wielder him/her self. But while the sword is powerful, it is not perfect nor all powerful. While it can heal and bring back the recently deceased, it will either unable or unwilling to help such beings that do not possess a soul to begin with. Meaning even the blade its self has limits.

**Tessaiga** \- Known as the 'Sword of Earth' and "Iron-Crushing Fang". It was the opposite of the Tenseiga. Out of the two, Tessaiga was "the sword of destruction", while Tenseiga was "the sword of life." Tessaiga has a mind of its own much like Tenseiga and will pulse or shake like Tenseiga to give its wielder a message of what the sword wishes to do but most of the time its content with fighting along side its wielder.

In its 'docile' form, the sword looked like a regular (or rather battered) katana. When wielded properly, it transformed into a weapon roughly the size of a car bumper that somewhat resembles a falchion. The Tessaiga only transformed if the user cared for humans and had yōki, this means that humans can never wield it because they do not possess yōki. This also can be said that NO full Yokai shall wield this blade if they do not have compassion in their heart. The Tessaiga had the power to slay 100 demons in one swing by striking the Kaze no Kizu, it also had the ability to absorb the technique or skill of a strong yōkai that was defeated with the sword.

At first glance when not in use, the Tessaiga appeared to be nothing more than a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. When transformed, the blade turned into an over-sized dog's fang, fitting for its name. The cross guard turned into a large patch of fur similar to a dog's also

**Sō'unga **(Not in possession)** -** Also can be called "Amassing Cloud Fang" is a demon sword. It is the opposite of Sesshōmaru's inherited sword, Tenseiga, "the sword of life or heaven," as Sō'unga is considered "the sword of death or hell." Sō'unga, "the sword of hell or of world conquest," can summon 100 dead souls in one swing. The combined powers of the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga are the only swords capable of defeating Sō'unga, which was stronger than either of the two swords alone.

Sō'unga, unlike the Tessaiga or Tenseiga, was not created by Tōtōsai from the Inu no Taishō's fang and it is unknown how Inutaisho came to possess it. Also, unlike the other two, Sō'unga contains the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell. When held by a human, Sō'unga takes control of them, and they will kill everything they possibly can, and when held by a yōkai, Sō'unga will try to persuade them to do its bidding. However, if the yōkai is strong enough, they can overpower Sō'unga with their own will and control the sword on their own


	5. Chapter V

Hello guys how are you doing? I am doing well other than my day job becoming crazy and my night job (Writing stories) is becoming more and more intense as time passes. I like to look back and say I grown as a writer this passed year or two. Don't you think?

Anyway the polls for Izayoi, and Kikyo are done now all that is left is Inukimi. As of right now Mikoto Uchiha is the reincarnation of Izayoi and Miya Uchiha being the reincarnation of our priestess Kikyo. Right now the only are coming in for Inukimi reincarnation. Which I closed the poll too sadly but I hope you like the third woman joining Naruto.

Anyway enough of my talking. Lets move onto the story.

Three Girl Harem as of Now: Mikoto, Miya, and Konan

* * *

_**Chapter V: Growth**_

_'A year and a half has passed. Yet I find myself sadden when I should be happy'_ was the thought of a old and age Kage as he looked toward the horizon seeing the sun set in the distance. He stood on the Hokage tower pondering his thoughts over a cretin someone he taught over the year that has passed.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out into the Village as his thought since he started training Naruto in all he could. From shinobi aspect to political talk about running the Village such as signing alliances, Keeping the peace, budgeting the finances of the Village, to anything in between that the old man could think of teaching Naruto. Yes one could say that learning under the Hokage himself was a giant boon for Naruto. And it shows though Naruto's own wealth as his clan consisting of 3 members are the richest in the Village.

In truth its kinda... Sadden Hiruzen that he could no longer teach Naruto. While a great teacher for many Hiruzen spent a year with the boy. Even to the point of having Naruto move into the Hokage Mansion and train there when their normal training ground was under repairs for there...'Spars' one could say. Did the old man enjoy teaching Naruto? Oh hell that would be a lie if he said that he didn't.

Naruto's growth into a fully capable Shinobi has some heads turn of how fast Naruto had grown from Genin to a Genin with the power, skill, strength, wit, and drive to take down a whole squad of 6 Anbu Captains + a Kage + 4 Elite Jounin. Granted he is old and not in his prime anymore. But thanks to training with Naruto, Hiruzen kept a better edge than his fellow elderly Kage in Iwa in that aspect. But still it felt nice... Looking back on Naruto's history, KNOWING fully and well the boy he once saw as his grandson has grown into a fine man with strength and power to match a Kage Level Shinobi.

Naruto knew just as many Jutsu as he did, this included him mastering Suiton Chakra, Doton Chakra, Futon Chakra, Raiton Chakra, and though sheer training and grit Naruto had mastered Kation Chakra allowing him to have a wide selection of Jutsu to use. During the the training with Naruto, Hiruzen found out Naruto has a affinity towards Mokuton and Hyoton. Perhaps even more sub-class elements but those would have to wait till later as Hiruzen Himself could only help a small bit with knowledge on hyoton.

As the knowledge on the Ice release was within the Hokage Library.

Though the Mokuton Element he was able to help with one of his Anbu whom was known as Tenzo whom Hiruzen renamed as Yamato for his codename. Yamato trained Naruto in the art of Mokuton and sure enough Naruto surprised both the Kage and former anbu by mastering the Release for Wood in under 15 days. Though the jutsu he didn't master fully, he was able to master it to a greater degree than Yamato.

Another art Naruto wanted to learn was Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) which confused Hiruzen but didn't deny his student's request to learn an art of healing. After Naruto manage to master everything that was left on files that Tsunade Senju left behind. He become one of Konoha most promising healers. He was on par with his old Student Tsunade Senju when the year was almost at its end. Naruto was also able to keep some ninja dying on missions thus helping Konoha as a whole. Thus boosting his standing as Naruto now owns the whole hospital and runs in very smoothly.

Saying Hiruzen was shocked that Naruto was able to out preform his three older students was an understatement of the millennia. Not only that he was able to do it within a year of hard training. But he did it in a way that made every shinobi in the Village including Anbu Train a whole lot harder.

Though keeping the Council off Naruto's back wasn't such a simple task as Naruto showed he had one of the most sought out traits in the Nations. And like Hashirama before him Naruto's Mokuton can suppress chakra as he has experience it first hand. Somehow someone watched him, Yamato, and Naruto train using the said Bloodline of the first Hokage. Since then Naruto declined Marriage offer after Marriage offer using his status as clan head to hold power and control over whom he weds, though this is temporary as Naruto will need to find a wife soon and sire a child.

It did not help as he become clan head though. As he is now listed in the CRA pack insuring that his bloodline doesn't go away. Bunch of greedy asshole trying to corrupt his grandson. Hiruzen will show them not to fuck with his family.

Naruto's training was both frighting and fulfilling at the same time. Naruto strength and everything was above Kage level. All he needed was the experience leading a team into battle and several other things. But so far even if Hiruzen thinks about it now. Naruto is a far better choice than Tsunade and Jiraiya combined. Which made him chuckle in mirth as Naruto's own father was a far better choice than the Three Sannin which is ironic.

Walking back to his office Hiruzen went to fill out some paper work in retire for his room for tonight.

Things were looking up for the Leaf Village.

* * *

_**With Naruto: Training ground 19**_

Standing in the middle of the Training ground a 18 year old looking Naruto Inutaisho stood in a white plain t-shirt that has a V-neck, black cargo pants, and black Shinobi sandals. Pointing his index finger at a kunai Naruto used his Telekinesis powers to lift and have the kunai blazing though the air and into a target that was set up at up end of the field.

This is what Naruto did with his free time now a days after his training with Jiji. He would train in his demonic abilities such as his Telekinesis and Elemental Manipulation to increase the amount of control he has. Other than train with the old man, trained in his abilities, and just simply relaxes Naruto had nothing to do other than missions. Which he only went on C-Ranked missions or higher thanks to being the Hokage Student. Which is really a plus seeing as he might have killed the 'Demon Cat Tora' if he ever got that mission.

Naruto has patience, but not enough to deal with some kinda cat that is able to trick a whole Genin team. He is likely to return the cat as a skeleton by days end which wouldn't boon well since they needed funding to help pay for the Village. Varying trade routes and other alliances can be made but those take longer to make and only if the other party isn't willing to screw over Konoha which would cause the Village to Black List that person and trust Naruto on this.

If Konoha Black List someone. The other Villages quickly take notice some how and they too Black List that person. But again that is just a theory.

Naruto sighs as he relaxed his stance enjoying the nice clear weather that the Land of Fire is experiencing. Its been a steady 72 with a slight wind chill of 65 degrees making this period of time the coolest time in the Land of Fire. While Not as hot as the the Land of Wind which Naruto has been to including the Land of Water and Land of Iron. Konoha had more of a humid heat Like Kiri which some shinobi ask Naruto how can he stand the heat wearing his armor and battle gear.

He lied saying he used his Hyoton release to keep him cool. But in reality Naruto wasn't effect by the weather like humans were. He couldn't even get sick thus allowing him to take more missions than anyone... But the Old man bless his heart cared for Naruto's health as well giving him off days even though Naruto didn't really need it.

And since he has a Clan Head status plus the CRA pack place onto him, he isn't allowed to take missions that are above an A-Ranked until he sires an heir. Which is honestly a pain in his ass seeing he doesn't have an interest in any women like that. The closest women he would feel like dating is Mikoto or Miya.

_'I guess I should go ask the old man if there is any missions I can do'_ Naruto thought before walking off his training field to get cleaned off, dressed in his armor, and see the old man. He hasn't taken a mission since that C-ranked turned into a Black List A-ranked mission which was near a borderline S-Ranked mission. And so far he has 0 D-ranked, 42 C-ranked, 27 B-ranked Mission, and finally 13 A-Rank mission.

After bathing and dressing himself in his armor Naruto begins to walk towards the Hokage Tower intent on getting a mission since his two clan members are on a mission themselves. Though Shizuka isn't strapped onto his waist anymore, its held on his back much like the Anbu wear their Ninjatos. On Naruto's waist now is the legendary **Tenseiga** with** Tessaiga**. Though none know how Naruto got this sword they all noticed that is felt divine and holy like a Temple would has a certain aura of peace and tranquility around the sword.

Though no one not even the Hokage knows how Naruto came to wield the sword. All the Shinobi do know that only Naruto can touch Tenseiga and Tessaiga as they somehow only allow him to wield them without harm.

Naruto quietly made his way to up to the Office ignoring all the stares and whispers about him being the First Hokage heir as only Hasirama had Mokuton much like Naruto.

It disgusted him some what that before his change they hated him and tried to kill him in ways that would leave people nightmares for years. After his change they feared him as they could not force him under their thumb. And now they worship him like some kinda prince. Though he didn't care for such worship as he had his two clan members and they counted as family for Naruto.

_'The Villagers have some screws loose'_ Naruto thought with an indifferent gaze.

"Inutaisho-sama... Greetings" Naruto looked to his left to see Kuernai Yuhi with her newly minted Genin team that held his friend Kiba, someone named Shino who is a Clan heir, and Hinata Hyuuga Heiress of the Hyuga clan. Naruto nodded to the Jounin without muttering a word while studying the new Jounin sensei with his golden slit eye taking every detail of her body to the littlest detail.

Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Naruto knew from just gazing at her she was a beautiful woman and one of the most sought women in Konoha right next to Anko, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao, Yuu, Mikoto, and Miya herself joining the fray.

"Yuhi-san, Inuzuka-san, Hyuuga-san, and Aburame-San" Naruto said without emotion though greeting them with a nod knowing full well Kiba will hunt him down later to catch up as Naruto has been Genin for a year and a half. He hasn't had much time to see him or some other people he made friendship with.

"Hey ya Naruto man. Hope you got stronger cause I wanna spar later to see who is top dog." Kiba said with a smirk playfully punching Naruto in the shoulder that Naruto smirked at. Naruto then flicked Kiba on the forehead sending the poor Genin flying back into a wall.

Shino eyes along with Hinata's widen at the display of strength that the Genin a year ahead had. If he was this strong already to send Kiba flying back with a flick of his finger, then they needed to train harder to survive if they ever fight him. Kurenai though not as surprised still whistled impressed by the display as not many people can do what Naruto just did. The only reason she wasn't surprised is because Naruto saved her during one of her mission that went south. She was intoxicated by a drug and if he didn't come when he did, she would either be dead or a sex slave.

So safe to say Kurenai is very grateful to the Clan head. She still hasn't thanked him fully but perhaps she can later today.

"Dammit man next time give a warning before you send me flying" Kiba said as he groaned in pain pulling himself from the wall. Naruto only nodded in agreement as he didn't need Tsume beating down his clan door to get to him... Again. The first time he was in his first Mating cycle as it was an awkward day for him as he was being chased by Tsume, Hana, some female dogs that their clan breeds, and many other women whom he only met a few times.

Damn demonic hormones trying to make him a dad early. He does wanna be a dad but damn not that soon.

"So how is training going" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He felt someone other than the staff around them listening in. He knew that scent of Toad and Hot Springs. But he was letting it slide for now as he didn't want to deal with the perverted hermit. Naruto didn't know this man but he knew from Council meetings that this man would often stand by his Jiji when ever he was around.

"Hmm fair I would have to say" Kuernai answer in a short fashion not giving anything else away like her students skills and their weakness. Though they had alot of work to do training wise. Training that can be provided by their clan or by her.

Over off to the side Hinata poke her finger together blushing at the sight of Naruto. She only met him once but that one time she thought he was the most gorgeous man in the Village. While Shino... Well no one knows what Shino is doing other than being a still.

"I see... Have a nice day Yuhi-san. I have business to attend to" Naruto said with an even tone and walked away calm not noticing Kurenai eyes study Naruto's form rather intently.

* * *

_**Hokage Office**_

"Hehehe oh Narumi you naughty girl Hehehe" Hiruzen chuckled in a perverted manner as a blood slightly leaked from his nose.

This was the scene Naruto walked in on after he open the door. Naruto though only sweat dropped as he sighed and came though the door.

"Hey Jiji" Naruto said calmly without emotion in his voice.

This caused the old man to loose balance and fall back in his chair while trying to hide his guilty pleasure.

For a moment there was nothing but silence as it filled the room. Not even the anbu hiding made a sound as the stared as their leader.

"Naruto-kun next time please, please knock as you bad as Jiraiya when it comes to surprising me" Hiruzen groaned as he sat back up in his chair and looked at his Grandson/Student.

"Sorry Jiji. I was training awhile ago. I wonder if you got in some missions I can do" Naruto said as his stood across the old man with his arms crossed relaxed completely.

"Hmm" Hiruzen thought as he searched though his memory for something Naruto can do. "Well currently nothing come to mind Naru-kun. We already had to Weekly meeting plus since your clan head status you need to maintain. Missions right now are limited as most of the missions we get are limited. This goes all around the board to each Village. With the Sand Village getting the least amount of missions. Kiri just ended their civil war as you know from meeting the Rebel Leader" Hiruzen said knowing full and well that the new Mizukage has requested a Marriage contract with Naruto. Though Naruto made no move to decline or accept the contract. It would boost not only Konoha Strength but Suna as well since the Sand Village is in need of more trade to bring in more income for their Village.

Kiri and Suna having a sharing alliance with Konoha will be a big boon for all three Villages.

Naruto nodded at this. During his trip to the Land of Wave Naruto was looking for Tenseiga. Right before he ran into Mei Temrui when she was about to lose the war effort of freeing the Bloodlines and stopping the Yondaime Mizukage from slaughtering innocence. Normally Naruto wouldn't care about the troubles of another nation as his only concern should have been Konoha. But in the end it was Mei plead for help that turned his attention to the Fourth Mizukage and slaughtered a large amount of his forces thus letting Mei and her forces make one more Final push thus winning the war.

Naruto doesn't know why he helped her at all nor why did he help them in the first place. He just simple followed his gut and slaughter over 90% of the Fourth Mizukage forces. It was a good work out for him to see if any of his techniques bore any fruit during his training. Gladly his control over certain sub-elements has gotten better. Other elements like Ice, Crystal, Storm, and several others will have to wait until Naruto could find information on them.

His Mokuton however is top notch as he keeps a few clans training with in a continuing rate. trying to Master every single Jutsu Hashirama ever made with his wood release.

He has gotten a marriage contract from Mei herself stating she wishes to wed him not for the sole purpose of gaining a treaty. But because she honestly likes him. Naruto personally doesn't know how to reply to such a request. So he is settled on thinking on the matter. Though there in no guarantee he will accept the Marriage Contract. Some simple reasons he won't accept is because he does feel that way for her.

One, only he and his Jiji know that his is going to become the Hokage soon as the old man wants to spend the last remaining of his years in retirement. Two, If he marries than he won't feel safe with her so far away. While she is a kage level Kunochi and knows she can handle herself fairly easy. He still has his instincts that tells him to protect all his mates with his life. Three, He doesn't want a repeating process of What happen to Izayoi and the old Inutaisho to happen to him and Mei as well. He may not know her but he can tell she is a good person at heart and cares for others. And four, He isn't sure why she is so willing to marry him. They only met twice and talked a total of four hours, not enough time to marry someone in Naruto's regards.

But being honest Mei is an active woman. Naruto will not deny that. He just isn't sure how to approach this matter.

"Having trouble accepting a Kage wants to marry you Naru-Kun?" Hiruzen spoke knowing he is on a very short list that can read Naruto despite him keeping his composed nearly 24/7 unlike a Hyuuga that is stoic and tries not to show anything. Naruto will have slight twitches in his facial expression to let Hiruzen know what emotion Naruto is feeling. Those twitches are barely noticeable and are nearly impossible to pick up. Only thanks to spending so much time with Naruto Hiruzen is able to read Naruto's emotions. And right now the Aged Kage sees concern and worry.

Naruto looked at the only man impassively for a moment and nods. "I am aware of the treaty and Contract. While the Marriage part is... out of left field" Naruto said to which Hiruzen nodded. Mei asking a for Naruto's hand in marriage did come out of left field rather quickly as Naruto is not only the Godaime Hokage in the future but he is without a doubt the most powerful shinobi to grace this Village. Like Hashirama Naruto could pull on Ninjutsu with little to no hand signs at all. Plus not to mention the unique way he controls the elements and is able to use every Elemental type out there as far as Hiruzen is aware. And that is just the surface of his abilities. If he ever pulled out his sword Tessaiga or Shizuka then your good as fucked as no one in the Village that he crossed can beat him in Kenjutsu.

For Fuinjutsu Naruto had already surpassed Jiraiya in those regards. But for Hiruzen he knew Naruto surpassed his father Minato too. For Taijutsu the only ones who can keep up with Naruto is Might Gai and Rock Lee whom themselves are barely able to keep up with the boy fighting style as he only just continued to grow into what Hiruzen would call a TRUE Shinobi no Kami.

"I do feel as I should get to know her before making my decision. It wouldn't be right to turn her down right away as she is honest how she feels. But how would this work out Jiji?" Naruto said as a puzzled looked crossed his face before disappearing into an impassive blank face.

"You could either Move to Kiri and restart your clan there or act as ambassador for Leaf and Kiri" Hiruzen said offhandedly. Naruto blinked at this and shook his head no.

"I would but Lee and Sui wouldn't like it. I know they love the leaf dearly and while I do enjoy traveling it wouldn't be a wise choice" Naruto said honestly. Like his past self or his Grandfather how ever you wanna look at it. He enjoy some things that the old Inutaisho did as well. Such things are training, traveling, music, and learning. Though they differ they are still the same in a sense.

"Then why don't you ask them when you get home for their opinion as they are your vessels and family" Hiruzen points out. To which Naruto thought and nodded. It would be better to let them to join in on this. Naruto may not show it but he does care for his clan and both Sui and Lee know it. They do take missions together alot after all.

"I will when they get back from their mission" Naruto said in a even tone. Looking out the widow before looking back at the old man.

Hiruzen sighs as he knows Naruto noticed Jiraiya trying to act sneaky and come in unannounced. As both of them waiting a male came though the window which he does within few minutes.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, _abura_), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.

Naruto held his nose to not to smell this elderly male whom has heavy traces, of Suffer, water, ink, oil, and many other scents including that one of a Toad.

Jiraiya smiles thinking that he surprised his sensei yet again only to have the said sensei look blankly at him with some other person with long flowing silver hair dressed in armor and clothing fit for a person of noble birth that he himself hasn't seen.

"Yo old man! Hey who is the Gaki?" Jiraiya asked with a friendly grin though if you looked closely you can tell that Jiraiya was studying Naruto with a critical eye.

Hiruzen and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto shrugged not caring is the old man told the old toad about him. He maybe a Sannin but Naruto isn't worried about it.

"This Gaki is my last apprentice Jiraiya-kun. And while he may not look like much he can beat you in a straight on spar if he doesn't hold back" Hiruzen said seriously. Naruto's development and strength was no laughing matter. Even if he used the Kage Bunshin to speed up his training 10 fold, he still had enough raw strength to cause a small scale earthquake. And that is with a little bit of Youki mixed with Chakra alone. Not that anyone needed to know that.

Jiraiya rolls his eyes and dismisses what Hiruzen said with a wave of his hand before he gets serious.

"Old man the prophecy has changed greatly. We don't know why. Where is that Uzumaki kid?" Jiraiya asked. He and the Toad elders were sure that the Uzumaki kid was the one that would bring the world to ruin or save it from being destroyed. Not only that but the kid was Minato son, so it stands to reason Naruto train with him. He was going to be named the child godfather after all but he parents were killed before he gained that honor.

Naruto blinked at this. _'Doesn't anyone know that nothing is sit in stone till the action has passed?'_ Naruto thought. He never believed in fate and everything being predetermined. For one its stupid in the first place. two; If you see the future that means the events you see will be sit in stone as soon as they are watched there for you cannot have a different outcome no matter what you do which means you fucked yourself by watching what might happen. third; Gods are a pain in the ass for not understanding this as they too use prophecy's to avoid an outcome but what they really do is let that outcome become true even though they try to avoid happening as they fucking watched it to begin with. And four; Naruto makes his own future and no one tells him otherwise.

You could tell him that he will fail his mission that is coming up and he will end up pulling off the impossible and completing the mission.

That's just what Naruto thinks, but he really doesn't care about other people opinion. Plus the fact he has no interest of what the prophecy said about him.

Hiruzen blinked surprised at this sudden news. The prophecy from what Jiraiya has told hasn't changed the past year. So what could have happen to have it changed. And while Hiruzen trusted Jiraiya he wasn't sure Naruto would follow though with it. Plus the fact that Jiraiya never once visited the boy growing up. SO the Toad sannin lost points in that regard to see Naruto. Maybe when Naruto takes place in the upcoming chunin exams he could allow Jiraiya to spar with the boy. But as far as training goes Naruto knows about everything the old man does plus the Mokuton, Hyoton, and that one thing he pulls by focusing on a object allowing it to move seemingly on its own.

Honestly Naruto just needs experience and that's it. Training wise Hiruzen couldn't think of anything Jiraiya could offer the boy. Maybe the Rasengan but that would be it. Naruto isn't interested in signing a Summon contract as Hiruzen tried to get Naruto to sign the Monkey Contract. Naruto can already move so fast he leave afterimages so His father's Flying Thunder God technique isn't really that useful. Plus the fact Naruto's Natural speed plus the Shinshun jutsu makes impossible for anyone to track him.

So to save himself a headache Hiruzen won't let Jiraiya have Naruto just yet plus if its about the toad Prophecy then why hasn't his own Monkey summons have a Prophecy yet? Hiruzen knows all summons have Elders whom also act as a Prophecy tellers. His monkeys are no different than the Toads. And so far nothing had come up with his summons so he doubts what Jiraiya claims is true.

But Jiraiya is his student. Hiruzen will at least humor the Toad summoner for a bit.

"Ok Jiraiya-kun. Tell me what happen to the prophecy" Hiruzen said as he turn Naruto and mouthed 'Take a patrol mission' which Naruto nodded and left the two old men to chat.

"It happen nearly more than a year ago but its the same message every time. 'An Ancient one will return, and with his power he will either bring Destruction or Life with him'. But the thing is that this image pops up when ever the toads or other summons try to figure out what's going on" Jiraiya said as he pulled out a picture of the said image. What Hiruzen saw worried him a bit but than again he took a closer look.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto is currently looking at the many shinobi filled in the mission room. Most of them are new Genin with specific jobs in the Village like Genin who will work for I&amp;T department or something else of nature they fit into like being a medical Ninja who he is in charge of training and teaching the ways of healing. Currently only three promising genin caught Naruto's eye for Medical training.

Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yanamaka are the only people with enough control over their chakra for this year batch. While not worried about how many Ninja need medical attention as the Hospital is now running at 98 percent with few complaints other than the waiting period to get treated which Naruto understood as he his the only advance Healer in the Leaf Village.

Thus working at the hospital takes up most of his time since he legally owns the Hospital now. This provides a great amount of income for him, Lee, and Sui to use as their accounts are connected to his. Also any time another clan or important family needs herbs or medicine they have to buy it from the drug store in the Hospital which Naruto oversees too.

Basically Naruto and his clan is sitting pretty money wise and the fact he only has three members helps since they don't go shopping alot. Well Naruto doesn't go shopping unless Lee is being dragged by Sui and she loves shopping. And when Naruto or Lee is with her then she shops for them too even though their closets are filled thanks to her.

If he isn't doing missions, keeping up with paper work as clan head, or even training he is at the Hospital that he owns keeping himself busy.

He didn't need much sleep as you recall so he needed something to do other than train, clan things and etc. Being a Healer is one of the few things he can do. Though Youki would most likely kill a bunch of people. His Chakra was a power not as dangerous like Youki since chakra nature is much more gentle than Youki. Which helped him heal much easier than relaying on Tenseiga 24/7. Naruto was even able to use some of Tenseiga holy energy other wise known as miko to help increase the healing abilities of his Medical chakra.

He honestly wished his past life had these abilities and maybe then he wouldn't have died so soon but beggars can't be choosers.

He was going to lead this life a bit differently but this time he will try and make less mistakes as possible even though that might be impossible.

"Inutaisho-dono" a stoic yet frim voice called out his name. Naruto looked to the owner of the voice with a dull expression and saw the Hyuuga Clan Head standing calmly.

"Yes Hyuuga-dono? Is something on your mind?" Naruto asked politely. Naruto greeted each clan head with the honorific 'dono' as they are his equals inside the village. Outside on the field each Clan Head holds a Jounin rank while Naruto hold only Genin for now.

Hiashi is a mirror image of his brother Hizashi with the exception of an unmarked forehead. He has long, black hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

Hiashi slightly bows in respect to his fellow clan head. "I wish to ask your advice on a matter" the head hyuuga said quietly enough for only Naruto to hear.

"Of course. Let talk over a simple patrol mission. We will have some privacy during the walk" Naruto agreed. Hiashi nodded at Naruto's logic as more often than not patrol mission are very lose thus allowing for Clan heads and other people to have conversations without many ears hearing.

And since the Clans are in change of security of the Village Members of other clans will not bother two Clan heads unless its important.

The two Head clans members grab a scroll and make way to patrolling an outer section of Konoha's forest.

"What troubles you Hiashi-san?" Naruto said using a more friendly manner to talk to his fellow clan head. Naruto was big on honorifics. He rather have the other clans be his allies and friends.

Hiashi sighed and looked at the sky. "My daughters trouble me. One is too timid and meek to train while the other one is to forceful and commanding. They are not enjoying things as girls should and I fear its because of me" Hiashi admitted.

Hiashi always loved his daughters. They were the only things he had left of his late wife whom Naruto knew for a brief time. If he were to lose them both than he Hyuuga head might go mad in the sadness and despair he would feel.

Naruto nodded as he thought of an answer. "That does make sense. I have met Hanabi and Hinata many times. Hinata is more of a healer and like her mother as we spoke before. Hanabi is more like you though since she doesn't let her emotions out to much" Naruto recalled what he remembered from the two girls.

Hiashi nods. "I fear Hanabi and Hinata may never get along. But I am more worried of Hanabi. I found out before not to long ago she sent someone to the hospital. I thought of cutting back her training as punishment. But the Elders of my clan are somewhat of a pain" Hiashi admits. Hiashi some what envys Naruto since only three members are apart of Naruto's clan. Sense he doesn't have to deal with damn old crows in his clan plus the fact that many civulians lost their live as they thought 'they owned Naruto's clan sense he was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Sadly those fools are nothing but dust after Naruto used his Yūdokuna kattingukurō on those whom broke the Sandaime Hokage law regarding the kyuubi.

"Yes I remember the patient she sent to me. She done nothing to serious thankfully. Do you wish for my help?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I want Hinata to grow as well as Hanabi. I was hoping you would have an idea" Hiashi said as his right fingers twitched. he senses picked up four people coming their way and fast. Hiashi doesn't wanna be caught off guard so he tense his muscles and got ready.

Naruto's smelled four different scent coming in quickly. He slowly cracked his right hand readying for a battle if one broke out.

"Yes I have something in mind. I will teach them some things along the way" Naruto said calmly ready to spring into action. Naruto waited for the four people to come out of hiding but both clan heads found out that it was only their Anbu racing towards the Village. Naruto pondered on the the outfit that those anbu that rushed by were wearing.

"Hiashi-san have you ever seen Anbu in that much armor?" Naruto questioned. Out of all the Shinobi in the village Naruto was the only one that wore armor to the degree of looking like a samurai.

"I have not Naruto-san. I think those are the Hokage's Black Ops Anbu" Haishi said crossing his arms.

"Black Ops?" Naruto tilted his head in question.

"Anbu that have no file what so ever. They also serve as Hokage-sama personal guard when he is on leave from the Village. Though that is all I know on the subject of them. They are pretty much ghosts and hardly are seen. They only follow the Kage's orders as your aware some civilians can order certain shinobi around though its against the law to command a shinobi without permission of the Hokage" Hiashi explained as he and Naruto studied the Black Ops shinobi run to the Hokage tower.

They slowly disappeared as the tree line hid them.

"Hmm" Naruto tapped his fingers in thought before continued his patrol.

"I believe we should continue the patrol mission. We have a bit of ways to walk before our task is complete" Naruto said as Hiashi nodded in agreement. The two Clan Heads their patrol mission in peace.

* * *

_**With Hiruzen**_

Hiruzen frowns as he felt the power of the item within the case of his most trusted guard. Sitting on his desk is an item his Personal guard believe is linked to the disappeared of a Shrine's populace whom were connected to the Daimyo as he made a trip to that shrine but shortly left after the Samurai urge him it wasn't safe. the Fire Lord requested Hiruzen and a team go look and see what they can find.

In a solid black box the aged Hokage could feel a dark power swirling within the small jewelry box his guard has found in a abandon shrine not to far from the Village. While no one knew why the populace suddenly disappeared without a trace. It was believe to be an omen. Though the Daimyo was suspicious so he sent word for Hiruzen to investigate of what is left of the Shrine.

This box was found as it gave off an odd aura strangely similar to a Clan head he knows but this feeling is darker but not evil nor did he felt anything negative about it. It just felt dark in nature if Hiruzen could fit it right. While it was nothing compared to the Kyuubi whom attacked the Village Hiruzen knew within this box is not natural and should be looked at.

"Anbu. Bring me clan heads along with some of the Jounin" Hiruzen commanded.

Wordlessly the Anbu disappeared to gather the people Hiruze requested.

Opening the box Hiruzen saw what looks to be a necklace but the fact this necklace had an unknown power within in sparks his interest. It felt dark yet not evil which puzzled Hiruzen greatly. He took a look and studied the necklace for a bit. It contain was looked like a Ruby red gem surrounded in some kinda silver that held the ruby. A thick silver chain was attach to the Amulet. It looked like some kinda amulet with power pulsing in it.

Hiruzen carefully picked up the amulet looking necklace and felt his hands caress something that might be engraved on the back.

Turning the back over Hiruzen read a single name. Most likely who this amulet belong to.

"Dante... So this was your amulet Dante... Question is who is he and why doesn't he have this. If I was him something like this must be very important to him" Hiruzen mumbles as he layed the Amulet back down in the box and waited for the Clan Heads and Jounin. He puzzled over the recent events that have transpired lately. Hiruzen wasn't sure but he felt something ill coming to effect their world.

He recalled finding two strange swords. The first sword is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel is split open making look like some kinda crown. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull that looks like a Screaming Skull or a Wailing Skull.

The second sword was a bit more different. As the second sword is a katana with an ornate bronze is an oval similar to a O-katana design. And the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end.

This sword was easier to hide and carry. Though it given off a dark and cold feeling the large sword didn't. But again it did not feel evil nor could any of his men use it as the sword refused to come out of the saya.

The sword is a massive blade and Hiruzen knew the blade is power but it took three men to even pick up the massive blade. The other sword was more easy to lock away and keep it away from people like Orochimaru and Danzo. He was glad he never told them about these two swords. Though Hiruzen did notice when ever he went to check on the seals keeping their power from escaping they would pulse to someone of something near. He also noticed that they would only pulse when Naruto is near and that his second chakra pool is similar to the power leaking from the blades.

It made him wonder if Naruto's 'second' pool of chakra is really chakra and not some power he inherited form his ancestors. Ancient bloodlines or older Kekkei Genkai have been know to awaken if certain events or conditions are meet.

Newer blood lines or older ones have been known to pop up time to time. While is wasn't common it did happen, so Maybe instead of a 'newer' blood waking up within Naruto its in fact an older one. One that wasn't recorded before or was forgotten which let him make the mistake it was new. But it hardly did anything to Naruto's standing as it still wasn't one Hiruzen has heard or seen before.

Time will tell he suppose.

* * *

**_Celestial Council_**

In a dark room with a round table. No figures could be seen be many chairs were around the table.

**"This has become more grave than we thought"** a Male said looking over information that has concerned both Nirvana and Makai.

**"What should we do?"** A female voice sounded.

**"Nothing we can do. We have No Demi-Gods to act as our agents, and no mythical creatures to act as our spies. We are simply too weak from the Great War. We are at our enemies mercy and he knows it. He had planned this from the beginning to cut off the Makai World and Nirvana World from the Human World. Sadly I think this is more dangerous than anything he has planned"** a male voice sounded.

**"Troubling"** the female at the head of the table said. She turned to her left and asked a fellow being. **"Is their anyone we can send to earth without endangering the humans?"** She said with a concerned voice.

**"Not without some lives lost no. Makai won't abandon their pact and we can't either. I can't help but thing this is what that bastard had planned all along"** a Female answered with a sad tone in her voice.

**"When will the Appearances start?"** a male asked.

**"Around the time these Chunin Exams will begin. They take place within the leaf Village this year"** a woman said looking at a list of the Villages along with a list of things that may or may not happen.

The female at the head of the table paused in thought. **"What if we do all have an Agent, just not a Demi-god"** the head of the table said in a thought process hoping she hasn't gone mad.

**"What do you mean?"** another male figure asked.

**"Naruto Uzumaki-Inutaisho. What if we ask him to help?"** the head of the table said.

Many of the beings mumbled and whispered among themselves.

**"Trusting a Daiyokai isn't a wise choice your Highness despite his heritage"** A male said to his Queen.

**"Yet we have no other choice. Makai nor us can enter the Mortal Realm but here we have a being that can become something greater than us and the Demon Lords of Makai. I say we send him a message"** the Queen commanding tone said. She knew this was a bad idea, but Inutaisho was a Demon Lord and one with Honor. Hopefully this newer one knew of that same honor. That way at least they wouldn't be screwed over in the end.

**"Trusting a Daiyokai with the Fate of of Creation? Are we that desperate?"** a women asked.

**"We have no other choices sadly. Mundus and his 'Allies' are building up their forces in the shadows from what we can tell. If we don't prepare to act now all life including us will be lost. I say we go for it. The sooner we act the better. But we need to form a link with him."** a male said getting down to it. Several plans already forming in his head.

**"I can handle that. A bit of my power was left in a seal I placed on him during birth. I can convey a message"** a woman spoke calmly.

**"Should we bless him? Or giving him an item to help him on his journey?"** One woman asked

**"That is rather an old way of doing things but if it will aid him better. We give him something he can Master in a short amount of time. Inu-kun never liked power being given to him. He perfer he works to gain his own power"** the Head of the table said with a soft voice.

**"Still have some personal feelings towards the Daiyokai?"**

The head of the table said nothing for a moment. **"I suppose I do and I always will no matter if he is reborn or not. You all know what happened to him. The sacrifice he made and how we never repaid him. I think old debts need to be repaid starting with Naruto. If anything he will be a key part in this and no doubt Mundus is aware of this. After all the Gates of Mundus Prison, Makai, and Nirvana can only be opened from the Mortal World now."** the female answered having some old memories come back to her mind.

**"Yes, but what makes us so sure he will work with us? We forced him to betray his Queen by killing her in his past life. A woman he was in love with far before he meet Izayoi or Inukimi. And honestly your Highness your past with the old Inutaisho will play a part in this too. He was your first"** a male said pointed out OLD scars they haven't forgotten and most likely will not heal for awhile.

The Head of the table tighten her fist knowing full well Naruto is Very much her first just a different version. Yet she felt her heart cry for him as she yearned to be held by him in his protective arms. Yet she was afraid of what Naruto would say to her. With the Old Inutaisho memories lingering inside the boy's head. So he knew the feelings of the old. And she was afraid her old lover hated her for what she done. She couldn't bare the thought of him unloving to her even if he long since pasted.

**"I know, and when the time comes I will do what I should have long ago. But for Now lets send him a message. And send him a sword showing our support of him. Inu-kun was always a sucker for a good blade"** the Head table said.

**"Which sword?"** a male said. Their were tons of swords though none of them demonic nor the energy humans used known as chakra. Inutaisho could use Holy power thanks to his Tenseiga but that was a lesser extent then themselves.

**"The Seven Blade Crystal Holy Sword: The Nanatsusaya"** the Head of the Table said. Many looked at her in surprise as few beings even of their level can hold that sword let allow touch it. Alexiel never liked being made into an angel and she was rebellious to a fault. Fighting against everything just to show that sometimes the best paths are the one no one is willing to go towards.

After all it was only used by that Angel named Alexiel whom left her commander after she grown sick of her kind lust and greed and Rebelled against the Biblical God _Yahweh_. Now its normal for beings less than a God to rebel and completely ignore the laws they were born into. But Alexiel hated God's law saying they would only lead to more war and death rather than the Salvation he promised. As such she disagreed with the Biblical God Laws and Commandments.

Now normally this wasn't a problem. However...

Alexiel managed to KILL Yahweh himself along with several high ranking angels completely alone without any form of aid what's so ever. How she won is completely unknown even to them.

Ever since her sword has been locked away as it is the ONLY holy sword that can can kill gods and devils alike.

**"Are you sure he would be able to handle Alexiel's potent energy? We are talking about an Angel with God like powers and killed the very god that made her. Normally Holy energy would burn a demon no matter the rank or power"** a male said pointing out something that concerned him.

If they were going to let a Daiyokai carry around such a dangerous weapon he would need to learn the Divine Arts just like he trained with the Demon Arts. While the Enegries themselves along with the Arts are like Yin and Yang. Controlling both is something only the Highest being can master or do.

Such beings are Primordials whom have the power to wipe out all of creation with a simple thought. Though they haven't been seen in a Millennia. They doesn't mean they aren't watching from somewhere.

**"Yes but you forget this is Inutaisho we are talking about. One thing Naruto shares in common with the old Inutaisho is his willpower which is unmatched by any demon ever. He was the only demon ever not to be tricked or controlled by that cursed sword _Sō'unga_ and wielding it like the sword was his own. No demon could ever claim that even the current demon lords. Even if they are indeed powerful in their own rights they still wouldn't be able to wield it correctly****. A man such as that is a not a Diamond in the rough by any means. He is simply a once in a life time person. But now we have a second chance to make the errors of our past mistakes right. We own the New and Old Inutaisho that much at least."** a female spoke out.

**"I don't see why we just stop him ourselves. Why depend on a DEMON for anything?"** a male sneered at the thought of trusting any of those Demons or Devils.

**"And why did Yahweh let you become an angel? Oh right your a ass like he was. And look at the so called God now, dead by one of his own whom was disgusted by your sins and every other angel. Listen _LESSER_, you were put on this council to help maintain the peace. If you think Yahweh vision of peace is paradise then your so wrong and will only cause more bloodshed. I don't see why you angels exist in the first place. Nothing but mindless robots that have be blinded by the light for so long you all become Delusional. If Alexiel was here I sure your ass would be dead too"** a deep voice of a male said growling at the delusional vision of an angel.

Many heads nodded in agreement with the male that just spoke. Gods all no matter the belief are bound to make mistakes sooner or later. If anything in their long lives taught them anything its that they were not perfect no matter what Humans think. Plus Yahweh was on a war path with other gods regardless so YES alot more blood would be spilled if Alexiel didn't kill him and his generals.

**"Your also forgetting Lesser, that this is Inutaisho we are talking about. Even at this young age the newer version will kill you despite your difference in power. You had lived longer and know many things. But Naruto here has one thing you do not. And that in the end will be your downfall. Overestimating him is a grave error plus the fact he has the power of an Old One in a Newer body that has farther great potential than before. You would do well to remember Race nor faith has to do anything with strength. After all you were the one who lost to us along with the other angels because you were all to foolish to believe we aren't as powerful like Yahweh. Sadly your mistaken in that regards as your former lackey found out the hard way"** a women spoke beating down the Angel in the room. Though she was only doing this to tell the truth. When the Angels went to war, they did so with the intention of wiping out all the demons, devils, gods, goddess, and any other beings that didn't submit to Yahweh.

To bad for them that the Angels lost quickly as their arrogance and pride blinded them.

**"As much as I like shutting up any angels that get to big for their own head. We have a Daiyokai to contact and a Fallen Demon Lord to stop along with his allies. So lets get down to business and get this over with"** the Head of the Table spoke ignoring anything the argument that just took place. Arguments such as this were common as the Angels were force to follow these newer laws instead of Yahweh teachings. Honestly she could care less, her attention was focused on Naruto and helping him be aware of the events hiding behind the curtains.

She had no time to argue morals and views when Creation was threaten under her watch. Such arguments weren't worth the time or energy and honestly she thought is was stupid.

**"This Council is dismissed"** three women said in a commanding tone

* * *

_**With Naruto** _

Sitting in his Zen garden Naruto mediated quietly enjoying the peace and quite as Lee and Sui just got home from a Escort mission. Lee doing what he does best such as running laps around Konoha to prove the Inutaisho Clan is the strongest clan and also prove to everyone else that one doesn't need Ninjutsu or Genjutsu to win a fight.

Rock Lee Inutaisho and Sui InuTaisho are his only family members and shinobi members of his clan. Lee specializing in Taijutsu and Bukijutsu as he could not mold Chakra correctly so Naruto went ahead and taught Lee Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques) to increase Lee skills and over all potential as a shinobi. Lee is also working on his Fuinjutsu as he gotten rid of his heavy weights and went for the same types of Seals Naruto has on his body.

At any given time Lee has a Half of a Ton with his Weight Seal and 2X the gravity with the Gravity Seal.

With Sui its the same though she has a Resistance Seal and Gravity Seal.

Naruto crack his golden eye with a black slit open to see Lee wonder into the compound breathing hard showing he pushed himself again. Naruto watched his clan member wonder into the house before he heard Lee crush on his bed.

Naruto given Lee a small smile proud at the fact Lee pushed himself to be the best. But he is slightly worried for Lee's health.

"Master Inutaisho" Naruto turned his head to a anbu that is kneeling down with a scroll outstratch by his arm. Naruto took the scroll and read the contents calmly.

"I see. So Jiji is calling a meeting. Very well, I will join the other clans soon. Is this a Full Council or just the Shinobi Side?" Naruto asked the anbu.

"Shinobi matters only Inutaisho-sama. The Civilian Council was not told of this meeting" the Anbu said calmly keeping himself in a bowing posture.

"I see. I thank you for your help. Your free to go Anbu-san" Naruto watch the Anbu shinshun away. Naruto kept a blank expression as he turned back to the scroll.

_'Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this I have summoned you as a request of something I found that is similar to your 'other' chakra pool. I am not sure what they are but I do know they have a similar feel to your power. I wish for you to see what the weapons and item are and know if they react to you. If not then no worries. If you can use them they are yours. Also be warned Tsume will be there. So plan an exit accordingly_

_Love_

_Your Jiji Hiruzen'_

_'A demonic blade maybe. I did find my Tessaiga and Tenseiga. I shouldn't be more shocked that their is more items such as demonic like weaponry or even holy weaponry laying around the nations. But that begs a question, whom left it all behind and why are so many power items unwatched'_ Naruto thought. He knew there were many many items of the non human kind laying around the Elemental Nations. Problem is if a human picked up the item they wouldn't be able to use them. as they had no Youki or Aether (Or Ether; Aka Holy energy or power. And yes I changed the name) within their bodies to use the items.

Though humans did have chakra which works just like Youki and Aether though the nature is not 'Pure' or 'tainted' like the other two powers. Chakra is not stronger than the other two its not weaker than the other two either. The stronger the person is the stronger the Chakra and its potency. While other beings might look down on Chakra because of the humans. Its this chakra that allows these humans to control supernatural forces and do supernatural feats like punch a brick wall and destroy it while the hand is unharmed.

Plus Chakra was just as flexible like Youki and Aether. And like Aether and Youki, Chakra can be just as destructive and Live saving so the three energies are kinda at a stand still as far as Naruto is concerned. Though the Natures of the energies are different. Youki is more destructive ad primal than Chakra or Aether. Chakra its self is more of the middle ground as far nature goes. Aether is much more 'pure' or 'merciful' energy unlike Youki.

As Naruto himself has command over Demonic power (Youki) and Aether (or Ether) means he can use both items without much of a problem. Now he has chakra into the mix their might be an untold amount of powers Naruto could tap into. All he would need to do is learn them and use them at their full potential and he will be set. Though Youki and Chakra are easier to master than Aether as he has no teacher or guide to help him master his Aether pool of energy.

_'I have to be-careful when I find a Aether powered sword or scythe. While I may have a Aether pool of energy I do not have a lot of it since I am still a demon. Tenseiga has helped in regards to my Aether training though'_ Naruto though as he sat up and walked to the Kage tower with his armor and outfit on. Dusting himself off Naruto looked to the sky as dark clouds are rolling in.

"A storm is approaching" Naruto said with a even tone of voice. Spinning on his heel Naruto made way to the Hokage Tower were the meeting with the clan heads will take place.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower - Meeting Room**_

Clan head sat at the table waiting for the Hokage to appear. Hiashi, Tsume, Naruto, Chōza, Shikaku, and the other clans sat quietly waiting for their leader.

Naruto is relaxing bewteen the two clan heads of the Nara and Hyuga with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Not bothered at all by the traderyness of his leader. After all the only reasons Hiruzen is ever late is because he either has something to show them, his age is catching up to him, or its something of grave importance that needs his attention a bit longer.

Before Tsume could keep looking at Naruto with a lustful hungry look Naruto heard his Jiji coming down the hail. Snapping his eyes open revealed golden eyes with black slits for a pupil. Naruto looked towards the Meeting room door with a blank expression.

Just a few seconds later Naruto and the clan heads are watching the Elder Kage walk though the door, old and wrinkly he may be, but they knew he was no puch over even in his late year.

"I am sorry for the sudden meeting. I had something brought to me that needs attention" Hiruzen said as he took his seat. 6 Anbu enter after the Hokage. Four are carrying a big box that look like it was just enlarged sword case. Two of them also held onto another box at the ends.

"Hokage-sama may I ask what this meeting for called for?" Tsume ask taking glances between the boxes and her leader. Her curiosity on the raise as to what those boxes contain.

"Of course Tsume-chan. I call this meeting in order to make you all aware of 'certain' artifacts that may be laying around in the Elemental Nations. I believe you all know about Naruto's find Tenseiga and Tessaiga" Hirusen said. Every one looked to the two of the three sword Naruto will always been seen with on his waist. Everyone nods in understanding to where this is going.

"I think these weapons and items are in fact not human made. Also I believe these weapons like Tessaiga and Tenseiga are in fact sentient weapons" Hiruzen said continuing his throey.

Naruto didn't flinch or give a sign to Hiruzen is right. But he was right that Tessaiga and Tenseiga were both sentient weapons. Everyone else in the room eyes widen now understanding why no one else but Naruto can use the swords.

"Hokage-sama if what you say is true then there are many more weapons like Tenseiga and Tessaiga. What should we do if the other Villages find about this and use them on us" Hiashi asked with a very calm aura around him. Thinking of the ways those weapons can be used against the Village. Senient weapons were often seen as powerful weapons that could tip the balance of power in the favor of the one who is wielding it.

"Luck is in our favor then. As far as I know, the two weapons in the boxs you see the Anbu brought in are similar to Tesssaiga and Tenseiga in some way. Both are powerful and no normal person can used them. I think these weapons have to have a certain energy like Chakra in order to use them. Naruto-kun's aura and power matches the power of feeling of the power coursing though those two swords within those two cases" Hiruzen said in his dubbed 'Professor mode' to when he has theories and ideas.

He normally is right.

Naruto looked at the two boxes in wonder as he felt the aura of the items within. What ever they are, they are powerfu Naruto knows that. But it also raises several questions for the young Daiyokai.

* * *

**Naruto's Stats**

**Race:** Inu Daiyokai

**Age:** 13

**Elemental Release:** Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire, Wood, Ice, Unknown, Unknown, and Unknown.

**Threat Class: **Kage+Anbu+Jounin

**Rank:** Genin, Clan Head, Chef Medic, and Council Member

**Relationships: **Hurizen(Surrogate Grand Father), Might Guy (Friend and Sensei), Kiba Inuzuka (Friend), Miya Uchiha (Friend/Love Interest), Rock Lee (Friend/Clan Member) Sui (Friend/Clan Member), Anbu Veteran Staff (Allies and Senseis), Ayame (Friend), Teuchi (Friend), Shikamaru Nara (Friend), Yuu Uchiha (Friend), Mikoto Uchiha (Friend/Love Interest), Yamato (Sensei/Friend), and Mei (Ally/Love Interest)**  
**

**Unique Powers: **Psionic Manipulation, Control over Elements, and Life-Force Manipulation.

**Youki Techniques: **Yūdokuna kattingukurō, Kurimuzon yūdoku hoippu, Kaze no kizu(ato), Kenatsu, and many more.

**Chakra Techniques: **Crescent Wave, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kattingu-fū, Kage Bunshin, Nyūmūn no dansu, and many more.

**Aether Techniques:** None as of yet

**Skills: **Demonic Arts, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, and Iryō Ninjutsu.

**Swords or Other Items:**

**Shizuka **\- Though the history of this sword remains unclear as of now. It seems to hold a great deal of value towards Naruto. It is know to channel chakra like a Youki sword or blade can channel the demonic power of a Yokai. As such Naruto finds it a great use for this blade as it allows him to due several attacks with Elements and pure chakra.

Another thing that is noted about the blade is it is not curved but a straight double edge blade leaving the blade its self is more of an offense weapon even though in battle it is balanced enough for the user to attack and defend. And even though this sword can't cut like the traditional blades Naruto sees often used, this sword has no problem chopping and slicing and cutting down people as the blade is kept sharp like a razor thanks to Naruto's care.

**Tenseiga** \- Known as the "Heavenly Rebirth Fang" Tenseiga its self is called the 'Sword of the Heaven' as this sword had more of a Holy and Divine aura rather a demonic one. As such this sword was also believed to be one of three that could conquer the three realms. Those three realms being Nirvana, Makai, and Earth.

The sword has a special property in that it cannot harm any living beings, which is ironic for a sword. However its power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. Tenseiga allows a powerful wielder to see and slay the beings from the underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing. Additionally, while Tenseiga is unable to harm humans, it is able to cut through beings that are not from the world of the living, such as the living dead.

Tenseiga has a mind of its own and will express its self though pulses letting its wielder know that it wishes to act for the benefit of another rather than the wielder him/her self. But while the sword is powerful, it is not perfect nor all powerful. While it can heal and bring back the recently deceased, it will either unable or unwilling to help such beings that do not possess a soul to begin with. Meaning even the blade its self has limits.

**Tessaiga** \- Known as the 'Sword of Earth' and "Iron-Crushing Fang". It was the opposite of the Tenseiga. Out of the two, Tessaiga was "the sword of destruction", while Tenseiga was "the sword of life." Tessaiga has a mind of its own much like Tenseiga and will pulse or shake like Tenseiga to give its wielder a message of what the sword wishes to do but most of the time its content with fighting along side its wielder.

In its 'docile' form, the sword looked like a regular (or rather battered) katana. When wielded properly, it transformed into a weapon roughly the size of a car bumper that somewhat resembles a falchion. The Tessaiga only transformed if the user cared for humans and had yōki, this means that humans can never wield it because they do not possess yōki. This also can be said that NO full Yokai shall wield this blade if they do not have compassion in their heart. The Tessaiga had the power to slay 100 demons in one swing by striking the Kaze no Kizu, it also had the ability to absorb the technique or skill of a strong yōkai that was defeated with the sword.

At first glance when not in use, the Tessaiga appeared to be nothing more than a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. When transformed, the blade turned into an over-sized dog's fang, fitting for its name. The cross guard turned into a large patch of fur similar to a dog's also

**Sō'unga **(Not in possession)** -** Also can be called "Amassing Cloud Fang" is a demon sword. It is the opposite of Sesshōmaru's inherited sword, Tenseiga, "the sword of life or heaven," as Sō'unga is considered "the sword of death or hell." Sō'unga, "the sword of hell or of world conquest," can summon 100 dead souls in one swing. The combined powers of the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga are the only swords capable of defeating Sō'unga, which was stronger than either of the two swords alone.

Sō'unga, unlike the Tessaiga or Tenseiga, was not created by Tōtōsai from the Inu no Taishō's fang and it is unknown how Inutaisho came to possess it. Also, unlike the other two, Sō'unga contains the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell. When held by a human, Sō'unga takes control of them, and they will kill everything they possibly can, and when held by a yōkai, Sō'unga will try to persuade them to do its bidding. However, if the yōkai is strong enough, they can overpower Sō'unga with their own will and control the sword on their own

**Bakusaiga** (Not in Possession) (爆砕牙, "Explosive Crushing Fang") is a sword that was created from Sesshōmaru's own body showing that this is Sesshomaru true sword. Bakusaiga takes on the form of a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. One of the powers of Bakusaiga is **Decomposition.**

Bakusaiga's primary ability is to decompose any organic material its blade cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. It is because of this particular ability that Bakusaiga proved to be a bane too any being with a regenerative abilities.

Though the only one immune to this abilities of the sword is its owner.

When unleashing its power, Bakusaiga's blade glows a vivid emerald-green.

**The Nanatsusaya **(Not in possession)** \- **A Holy sword used by a powerful angel by the name of Alexiel. Though not much is know about this blade. It is known for its clear pinkish color and crystal or glass like appearance. Along with three small blade that come out on each side of the double edge sword.

Unknown

Unknown

* * *

_**Information:**_

**Aether or Ether:** User can create, shape and manipulate Aether, a powerful and unique "_Celestial Element_" that flows through the Universe. There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain its nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things.

Despite its title as "Life-Force", Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Users of this power will realize that Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. This is also proven by the Kybalion's entries. According to the texts, there are at least three levels of both matter and energy each with Aether at the middle. The first level of matter comprises the common forms of matter like solid/liquids/gases. The second level consists of matter that is more high level, and subtle. The third level is comprised of the most subtle, and tenuous forms of matter that scientists don't even know about. Concerning energy, the first level consists of the common forms such as heat and light. The second level consists of "Nature's Finer Forces", higher forms of energy that is undiscovered by scientists. The third level consists of energy that is unrecognizable by human beings, and available only to beings of the Spiritual Plane. This form of energy can be considered as "the divine power" with the users considered "gods".

This is one reason I am using this name for the term of 'Holy power' or 'Holy Energy'. Because Angels, Gods, Goddess, or other 'holy beings' use this power and it seems more pure and untainted unlike Youki whom is Aether polar opposite.


	6. Chapter VI

Hey Guys and gals, i am Onyx and I bringing you the 6th chapter of this series.

Harem: Miya, Mikoto, Konan

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

_"Do not judge a man or woman whom is trying to change for the better. The worst thing you could possibly do is remind them of the past they are trying to escape from" - ?_

_**Chapter VI  
**_

In a council room not a sound was heard as the clan heads waited for Naruto to snapped back into reality.

Its been little over a few minutes since Naruto was called down and to see if he could use the weapons. But since he first touched the large abnormal sword, he looked to be in some kinda trance.

"What do you think we should do Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked wondering if Naruto his fellow clan head was alright.

_'Naru-kun, what's going on? Please be safe'_ Mikoto chewed her lips in worry about her pillar.

Hiruzen watched his surrogate grandson stay absolutely still only calm breaths were any sign he was alive. _'I knew those blades weren't normal. Maybe the are speaking to him?'_ Hiruzen thought as he smoked his pipe. "Right now Hiashi-dono all we can do is hope Naruto is ok" Hiurzen said with a calm voice silently praying for his grandson's safety.

_'The pup better not die to what ever that sword is doing or I will skin him. He owns me'_ Tsume thought staring at Naruto with concern.

Before any of the clan heads can move to see Naruto was ok Naruto place the massive sword known as Rebellion on his back which magically stuck to him. Reaching down Naruto tapped on the sword known as Yamato and soon stopped moving right when he touch it.

"The swords must be showing him something Hokage-sama, Naruto-dono seems to be in a trance" Kurama Clan head said studying the 'boy' kneeing down to the O-Katana size blade.

"Indeed but we will need to wait till Naruto is finished" Hiruzen said.

Naruto stayed in a trance for a few more minutes before his hand took the O-Katana and slid it to sit along side Tenseiga and Tessaiga. Naruto breathed calmly for a second before turning to face his leader/grandfather.

"Jiji-sama I would like to call a **_Vow of Silence_** on what I learned before I share it with the Shinobi council" Naruto said politely. Hiruzen blinked at this for a moment and nodded. All the Shinobi clans nodded in agreement. A Vow of Silence is to never be taken lightly and since their Head Medic call it it must be important they keep a tight lip.

"Naruto my boy, what did the blades showed you?" Hiruzen questioned.

Naruto was silent for a moment then spoke "A war, a war where 6 different realities collided cause death and destruction. The owners of these weapons, Vergil and Dante were twin brothers fighting against a Demon Lord named Mundus... As I said, it was a massive war where the 2 'heavens', 2 'hells', and 2 'earths' all fought. These weapons are all that is left of the twins and their story. Rebellion and Yamato once wielded by their father Sparda a Devil of God level power fought against his blood brother Mundus as Sparda saw the crimes and shame that Mundus brought upon their mother. Sparda understood the concept of Honor, Loyalty, wisdom, and compassion. Sealing his 'brother' away with several other devils. Sparda stood alone against the hordes of the Demon world or Makai. Before his death the Devil Sparda had twin sons. Vergil the son whom embraced his devils blood and sought after power after losing his mother. And Dante whom became a Devil Hunter in spite and vengeance to punish those who corrupted his brother and killed his mother Eva a powerful Umbra witch" Naruto paused gathering his thoughts.

"After the brothers won the battle against Mundus together for the first time instead of trying to kill each other. Mundus acted out final plan to throw Creation into chaos by forcing several realities to collide. Thus the 2 Heavens, 2 'Hell', and 2 Earths had an all out war and the humans caught in the cross fire. Its the reason no records exist beyond the Sage of Six Paths" Naruto said as Hiruzen eyes widen at all of this.

"In the end so much death and chaos was unleash that nearly all life died out. A Primordial Goddess named Shinju came to our earth to repair the damage done. After Shinju shut the Hell Gate and Heaven she used her powers to terraform the earth to bring back what little humans were left by the chaos. But I do not know what happen after that. These swords and necklaces are all that remains of the brothers and their father. I am certain this is why we keep finding odd artifacts around the place we call home. Its what remains after an all out war on our home" Naruto said with a frown and Hiruzen is too shocked for words.

"By Kami, I don't wanna believe it" Hiruzen said.

"I do know Kekkei Genkai come from some kinda connection with these demons or heavenly beings." Naruto added _'Though this Rinne-Sharingan having some sorta connection to Shinju herself and the fact it helped her reshape this world'_ Naruto add mentally "That... Makes sense" Hiruzen admitted. He could see where the blood line limits coming from an 'alien' source. The clan heads were silent in as they let what they are hearing sink in.

But unnerved at the fact that their origins of their clan's power may have come from a Heavenly or demonic entity.

"So your saying that most if not all Kekkei Genkai come from the Heaven or Hell like beings?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto shook his head no. "I am saying it could be a part of it. The Hyuga, Nara, and other clans are human without shadow of a doubt. The powers of these beings provide the mutations to the genes like the Nara able to use shadows as a weapon. What we could have is more like Radiation effect without really turning us into a Hell of Heaven beings. Or simply we are what remains of their bloodline and the mutations in or body are more human than non-human. That leaving impossible to tell if originally came from a 'Hell' or an 'heavenly' being" Naruto said. Hiruzen nodded and rubbed his forehead.

"I can understand now. Something like this is very earth shattering" Hiruzen said in thought trying to wipe his head around this event.

_'But what these weapons showed me are nothing but random flashes. I an not 100% sure if this is the full story'_ Naruto thought. "Jiji I would like to say that what Yamato and Rebellion showed me are nothing but flashes. I don't have the full story" Naruto said honestly. Hiruzen nods and looks at Yamato and Rebellion with a serious gaze..

"Could it be that your related to these two brothers and their father?" Hiruzen pointing out that Naruto some how may have inherited Sparda's power. Naruto's power did seem abnormal and not human at times even though he was in control of it. Hell every fight Naruto is in he learns, grows, and becomes so much stronger. At the rate he is going now, Hiruzen has no doubt even his sensei Hashirama would be pushed back.

Naruto open his mouth to say no but quickly shut it to think about the possibility. "It is possible, but I have no way of knowing since I have no solid evidence to back up such a claim. It could be that the attack that lead me awaking this bloodline triggered some others such as me being their descendant, but the odds of that are less than 3%" Naruto said.

The Clan heads however narrow the eyes at the mention of Naruto's attack. They knew the Inutaisho clan head well enough to see him as a friend and great ally. The fact he he had helped many of their clan members with a sickness or delivering a new born put him in a much higher view than when he started. So to say Naruto is on good terms with the clan heads and support him is nothing less of 100%. The Fact the villagers think he is Kyuubi incarnated makes them dislike the Civilian council all that much more. As they one several occasion tried to vote Naruto out of the Council.

"But regardless of Naruto's heritage we have found out a big part of our history. it could also explain where chakra came from. If our power in fact from this Shinju. Then how come she isn't around or why the fact certain humans can mold and use their chakra like shinobi and some can't" Hiashi pointed out while thinking of some civilian families. They had almost no talent using Chakra as they found it hard or nigh impossible to mold. Now while some can't others can. It truly baffled the clan heads.

"Also the fact that some people have certain abilities like Kekkei Genkai. It would certainly explain how they came around like Hyoton and Mokuton" Tsume said in thought. The fact Blood lines could be connected so far back to the Waring Clan Era. But any records before that are too worn to read or lost to the dust of time. They have no real history to grasp. Only thing they do know is the man whom went by Sage Of Six Paths and how godly powerful he was but that's all they know.

"And with our genetic code still having mutated HUMAN DNA in it. So we can't confirm if it came from a Heavenly being or an Hell being that cause this all in the first place. Naruto-dono, do you know what cause the first Kekkei Genkai to appear?" Shikaku asked with his mind running a mile a minute. Trying to piece together what happen all those centuries ago.

Naruto shook his head no in defeat. "I have no clear picture Shikaku-dono. From what the memories showed me, it could be to many things or it could be a single thing that helped Blood lines and most importantly chakra to come around. Who or whatever caused the Kekkei Genkai and Chakra to come forth had to be insanely powerful"Naruto admitted.

"Like the Sage of Six Paths. But we don't know anything about him. Hell a lot of people see him nothing more than a myth" Choza said pointing out the on figure they knew from Ancient chakra era. A being whom was called a God.

Naruto nodded. "Everything seems to be connected. We are just missing the whole picture and all the pieces are scattered" Naruto said. Hiruzen motion for Naruto to return to his Clan seat which he did.

"In light of recent developments as promised by the Vow of Silence we are not to talk about this out side this room. Naruto, since those swords have showed you such information you will be allowed to keep them since no one but you could possibly use them" Hiruzen said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we should tell our clans about this? They are our family after all and should be made aware of this development" Tsume said in a questioning tone. But Hiruzen shook his head no.

"If word got out about kekkei Genkai could be from beings of Hell or Heaven then chaos would ensue. Look at the Hidden Mist Village for example. No I think the phase 'ignorance is bliss' applies here" Hiruzen said. Naruto and the clan heads nodded in agreement at the thought of a Civil war happening all over the world killing Kekkei Genkai users. It would be like saying we are killing innocent people on the fact they may or may not have a 'supernatural' connection. As such killing someone over a Might or Maybe does not work. Just because someone MIGHT be a threat doesn't mean they are. You will make them a threat if you do attack them with intent to kill.

Information was everything in this world.

"This Council Meeting had ended. Please return to your homes and relax. I want you all back in a private meeting three days from now to speak of this farther. Dismissed" Hiruzen said before he Shinshun away with his Anbu guard.

The clan heads sighed and went to their homes.

Naruto, he had two new swords to master.

* * *

_**A Month Later**_

Naruto was in his living room flying though hand signs at blinding speed mentally going over his techniques that he has learned. He is currently wearing black pants, a thin blue cotton shirt with a V-neck. His hair is let out and allowed to flow freely around his shoulders.

So far he mastered almost every E, D, C, B, And A-ranked jutsu that he knew and thanks to his photographic memory. He could easily recall every jutsu he is currently learning and trying to master. And since his Seals such as Gravity, Resistance, and Chakra Resistance Seal are on high levels he simply took the time flying though the hand-seals needed for every jutsu he knew.

He was also mentally going over his training with Yamato and Rebellion. His progress well in regards to Yamato since is was a katana like style. He is still on 'Level One' of the 'Dark Slayer Style' but he had patience to make to the final level. Rebellion though was a bit different in regards to style. It was bigger than any of his current blades but also alot more raw power compared to Yamato. Instead of levels with Rebellion he will have to train using the sword's main style of fighting and mixing it up with his own. It would take quite a bit of work but he could get it done.

Rebellion's techniques are destructive though.

Also the fact he was keeping an eye out for any more 'Artifacts' they find to see if they have the special connection Naruto needs to piece together the puzzle of what happen during the war. He was also certain some of the bloodlines are neither Demonic nor 'angelic' but a mixture of both bring forth a new power of ability. But again that alone was a theory.

"How do you do it?" Naruto blinked and looks to his left to see a cute pouting girl with a petite body and round cute face. Her pale skin, vivid green eyes, cute feminine facial features, two scarlet dots on her forehead which all the members of her clan possessed. Mid-back length white hair, a cute small nose, and very shall breast barely an mid A-Cup.

She was a year younger than him, Her name?

Sui Inutaisuo a member of the Inutaisho clan. Her former name? Sui Kaguya a former member and survivor of the Kaguya Clan. And maybe one of the last users of the **Shikotsumyaku** Kekkei Genkai. Naruto found her while wondering in Wave Country. After Naruto found her he treated and cured her medical condition that would have killed her if he didn't have Tenseiga at the time. Personally he was glad he saved the girl, she was amusing to have in his home. Lee and Sui were great entertainment when Naruto was bored. He would hear them argue about clothing, budget, the clan compound, and chores while Naruto just made clones to do everything including cooking.

Lee and Sui could not even cook ramen to save their lives.

And unlike her clan Sui isn't a bloodthirsty savage. Though her feminine fury would suggest other wise.

Naruto raised his 'perfectly trimmed eyebrow' as Sui called them as he gave her a questioning look.

"How do I do what?" Naruto asked curious to what Sui will rant about this time.

"How in the nine levels of hell do you keep your eyebrows and make up so perfect?" Sui yelled while pointing at her clan head dramatic fashion.

Naruto sweat dropped at this. _'One its not make up and two, the advantages of being a Daiyokai. Flawless features'_ Naruto thought.

"Sui you know this isn't make up. This markings are from when I activated my blood line" Naruto said calmly and an even tone as his face remained impassive.

"BULLSHIT!" Sui yelled in anger with a whiny pout.

"DRAMATIC ENTRY!" Lee yelled coming though the front door as a blur.

"Hi Lee" Naruto greeting calmly

"Hi Naruto-Sama and greeting to you Sui-Chan. I just completed another C-Ranked mission with my team" Lee said in a cheerful voice and a wide grin.

Sui eye twitched as she looks at the monstrous outfit Lee calls clothes. Naruto had a great fashion sense and looked great in anything even causal wear. Lee wear this green spandex jumpsuit and orange leg warms he calls clothes. Its no wonder why he couldn't get a date while Naruto had a line of women wanting him. Naruto also had the patience of a fucking Buddhist monk to deal with Lee day in and day out. How does Naruto deal with Lee any way? Was it the meditation? the tea? the fact Naruto can leave after images of himself and travel from point a to point B faster then Gai can shout youth (Cue shiver)

_'Hmm I wonder if I should tell Lee I replace his whole collection of outfits to something more durable and professional'_ Naruto thought before brushing that thought to the side. It would be more amusing if he left events unfold as to what will happen.

Getting up Naruto went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Since no one but him can cook, he gets to choose what they eat every night. And honestly cooking was an interesting thing to learn. Sure it took time but it could help him in any life crisis. Well it was more of shaving off his boredom and the fact Naruto likes learning different skills.

"Sui can you answer the door please?" Naruto called and the said girl blinked in confusion.

knock knock knock.

Naruto smiled as to Sui muttered under her breath about all knowing clan head with perfect make up. Naruto slight smiles at this as he got some pots out and turning on the burner.

Meanwhile at the door Sui was engaging in a hushed conversation with a certain woman.

"What can I do for you Uchiha-san" Sui said without any emotion what so ever.

"Yes, I was wondering if Inutaisho-dono was free to chat" an Uchiha female said. Sui eye twitched in annoyance. She knew this woman had been glancing at her clan head for awhile. She didn't mind the woman. But Sui also didn't like the Uchiha clan for a simple reason. They were arrogant as her former clan. And while not as bloodthirsty they did think they were gifts from Kami!

HAH! That's laughable, if anyone is a gift from Kami-sama it would be her clan head Naruto Inutaisho!

Over in the Kitchen Naruo felt his eye twitch in annoyance. Someone was talking about him having a connection with a certain Goddess.

"Oh course Uchiha-san. Come in, Naruto-sama is making dinner" Sui said as she held to door than than Sui can react and in a flash of ebony, the woman was inside. Sui eye twitch in annoyance. _'If that woman is like the others I will skin her alive'_ Sui snarled in anger before shutting the door.

"Hello Mikoto" Naruto said without looking at the woman whom just enter his house with Sui permission.

Mikoto one of the most beautiful women in the village has a light tinge of pink on her cheeks seeing her pillar/crush cook with a calm expression. "Greeting Naruto-kun, I hope I am not intruding" Mikoto bowed slightly as she watch Lee and Sui playfully fight over which movie they would watch tonight.

"None at all. Tell me what brings you to my compound" Naruto said taking glance at Mikoto seeing a light tinge of pink and how lovely she looks in that light blue sun dress. _'She is very beautiful'_ Naruto mentally admitted. The way the sundress she is wearing compliments her curves and breast nicely while retaining her modestly. She looks very lovely and with the light touch of make up she looks stunning.

_'If I didn't know any better she is trying to grab my attention, which is working'_ Naruto thought as he looked at her with glances while cooking.

"If there is special reason you look amazingly beautiful in that outfit Mikoto? I feel under dressed" Naruto had a faint smirk to his lips when he saw from the reflection on a bot side she went beat red as her blush cover her whole face. "Ah well. Umm I was wondering if you mind having a late night outing with me. If its not to much trouble" Mikoto poked her fingers together like a certain Hyuga.

Naruto smiles softly and nods. "Of course I would love too. First lets have dinner" Naruto said to which Mikoto beamed at the thought of trying Naruto's dinner. And from the smell of it will be delicious.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_"I love you Inu-kun"_ a haunting voice echoed within Naruto's mind. Memories that are from the past have played in Naruto's mind lately. Shaking off the memory tied together with powerful emotions Naruto focused on his clan head duty. He will sort out the feelings of his past self/Jiji later.

Naruto frowned looking at the report in his hand given to him by Sui...

"Is this true?" Naruto said rereading the report.

"Yes Inutaisho-Sama, The Raikage wishes to meet with us in regards of our clan. Instead of forming an alliance with the Leaf he wants a direct alliance with us only. Hokage-sama is worried this newer Raikage will do a repeat of the Hyuga event and try and take you instead" Sui said troubled at to what the Raikage is doing. Its not like she was worried about her leader. He was able to take on a horde of Anbu and Jounin while training. And he made it without a speck of dirt on him.

"What about the mission the old man is sending us on?" Naruto said as he flipped though clan documents on his desk. His golden slits studying everything.

"He wishes two Members of the Inutaisho clan to aid Kakashi Hatake on an A-ranked Escort/Bodyguard Mission. And also to kill the tyrant Gato whom is holding Wave country hostage currently. If we free wave they will drop down the prices we have to pay from rare herbs that only grow there" Sui said in a professional tone.

"How long was this received?" Naruto asked getting up from his desk.

"An Hour at most"

"I see. Sui grab your things and leave a note for Lee. We moving out now"

"Hai Inutaisho-sama"

With that both shinobi of the leaf left with a mission to complete.

* * *

_**With Kakashi**_

Kakashi sighed as Sai and Sasuke fought... Again. Where was that back up? He sent word after they got attacked by the Demon Brothers. He got rid of them easy, but something about Tazuna explaining about Gato's status caused the Jounin to shift into high alarm. He also knew that the Demon Brothers were last seen with an unknown woman and Zabuza Momochi. Plus the fact he felt like he was being watched as they were coming up the shore plus an abandon shrine.

Every since the Jounin came to wave something felt dark and cold, he wasn't sure what it was but it unnerved him. He kept an eye out and helped the Bridge builder. There ride to the town where Tazuna lives hasn't arrived so he told his student to stick close and keep an eye out. Tazuna himself is trying to remain quiet not wanting to have these Shinobi leave before he finish building the bridge.

_'Something doesn't smell right here. This is an old outpost but its still use to this very day. Gato may control the water ways to Wave but he doesn't control this section. Plus not even a few miles back was a town I sent a clone to gather Intel. But from what the Kage Bunshin saw its a ghost town, no even a rat or mouse is in the town and the bread and food is still fresh. Its like everyone just up and left or they simply disappeared. Something isn't right about this whole picture'_ Kakashi thought on guard. He has been on edge since he felt that dark primal aura coming from the Shrine not too far off. The shrine was built to worship the Goddess of Sea and Water **Suijin** but even the temple is empty.

Something is clearly happening, he wasn't sure of what it was though.

Suijin, like all their Gods and Goddess played a major role in the nations since they heavily relay on Rain to water their crops. _'Could this be what Monks call an omen?'_ Kakashi thought as he kept an ear out for any surprises. He like many shinobi weren't religious by any means. But sometimes old sayings and signs were things that happen. And unfortunate for Kakashi he had to get a creepy mission with a Root agent, a avenger, and a fangirl.

Yep his life was just 'perfect'

Kakashi really would choose training with Gai than stuck with these Genin that call themselves a team. Sasuke prefers working alone way too much, Sai is too much of a block head to realize Kakashi already picked up the fact he is a Root Agent, and Sakura is too much of a fangirl. Dammit, he wanted to train that Inutaisho kid. But from what he heard about the kid he knew as many jutsu if not more than Kakashi. _'Well I can dream can't I? Plus he is sensei son so I am sure that he can take care of himself'_ Kakashi thought. Maybe he should just drop some Jutsu scrolls?

"Hello Kakashi-san" a monotone voice said right behind Kakashi causing the former anbu to jump ten feet in the air.

Sui Inutaisho is panting next to her Clan head as he looked completely fine and impassive as always.

"Naruto, please don't do that to me. I almost had a heart attack" Kakashi put his hand over his racing heart. No matter what Jounin do Naruto always causes them to jump out of their skin in a short fright. They don't know how he does it but he does and he is very good at it. Kakashi oddly wonders if Naruto has some kinda amusement scaring the shit out of people.

"Sorry. But I raced here soon as I could. Your scent allowed me to..." Naruto pauses as his eyes widen for a brief moment. Naruto had this expression for a minute before he calmed down and returned to his blank emotionless face. "Sorry a group of Shadow clones just went up in smoke. We should head to Wave. I take this is Tazuna-san?" Naruto said looking at the bridge builder.

"Yes Inutaisho-sama, I am the Bridge Builder Tazuna. I thank you for your help in our effort to be free from the tyrant Gato" Tazuna said bowing in respect to Naruto. Tazuna doesn't know why but the aura, power, and whole image of Naruto screams Noble blood and royalty. So he was going to be respectful as possible. Plus the fact the man has five swords makes Tazuna question why he has three on his hip and two on his back. One of the blades on his back seem to be magically stuck in place.

Team Kakashi just silently watch the man dressed in armor. Sasuke however was eyeing the swords.

"Don't mention it Tazuna-san. I am just doing what is right. We should leave as soon as possible. No doubt you all have been here long enough" Naruto said as everyone nodded.

Within Five minutes the boat man took Tazuna and co towards Wave as Naruto flew silently over the boat with Sui being held by Naruto in his left arm.

"Inutaisho-sama" Sui called to his attention.

"Yes Sui? What is on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Back there on the beach when your eyes widen. What did your clones see?" Sui asked. She felt Naruto's grip tighten around her slim petite waist as Naruto narrowed his eyes before relaxing.

"Sui... Its best if you do not know" Naruto said with a stern tone. Sui opened her mouth but only to close it. If Naruto said it was best she didn't know then she will put her trust in him and not press the issue. She trusted her leader with her life and will not ask about it unless he deemed important.

Naruto however was trying to forever get rid of what his clone saw. And what his clone saw troubled him.

Naruto landed on the shore of the beach and waited for Kakashi's team to arrive.

"Sui" Naruto said calling the girls name.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" Sui stood at attention serious as Naruto went from Clan head too bad-ass front line soldier/commander.

"I want you to go and hide within the trees to provide back up on encase we have any unsuspected guests. Use your bone bullets technique to provide lone range support" Naruto said which Sui nodded and vanished within the trees to fulfill her master's intent. Naruto searched for Sui's heartbeat which he found. Pleased with her ability to hide herself he given a silent nod and turned to the other Shinobi whom just arrived.

"Kakashi-san. Since you defeated the Demon Brothers of the Mist we need to continue with our guard high as it can go. I will stand next to Tazuna-san while you take point. Sasuke and Sakura should flank the back while Sai flanks to the left side of Tazuna. I will be on his right side" Naruto said as Kakashi listened

"Solid plan Inutaisho-sama, I will take front and watch for any traps. Let me know when you pick up something" Kakashi said with a more serious tone than he had since the start of the mission. Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke looked surprised at the fact their sensei was taking them mission seriously. Well more at the fact he was being so serious rather than lazy and nonchalant.

Sasuke had his own thoughts while Sakura wanted to voice her opinion on this matter acting like a fangirl. But due to the mood the two Shinobi were given off she threw that out the window. Sai was silently watching the Inutaisho clan head as he took note that the man flew over a body of water without any form of help.

_'Danzo-sama will wanna have me write all this down'_ Sai thought.

"Kakashi-sensei who is this person?" Sakura asked amazingly after stopped pestering the Uchiha for a date.

"Ahh This is Naruto Inutaisho-Uzumaki. Naruto Inutaisho for short. He is the Chef medic in the leaf Village and is seated on the Shinobi council as a clan head. Hokage-sama saw it fit to send Naruto-Sama to help on our mission" Kakashi introduced the clan head. Sakura was in some what of an awe at Naruto's status while Sasuke scoffed.

"Hn, he is no use to us on the battle field then" Sasuke said thinking this newer person is a weak link. Naruto wasn't even fazed by this comment as he could beat/kill the Genin Uchiha with one arm and his eyes closed. He could also seal away Sasuke's Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan and make the boy never awakens it.

"Actually Sasuke, Naruto-sama is the best Medic ninja we ever had. With the same level if not better than Tsunade of the Sannin plus the fact he is much stronger than me. Don't let his seat and title fool you. I sure if Naruto-sama wanted, he could kill you while make it look like you had a heart problem and no one would be the wiser" Kakashi eye smiled which caused Sasuke to shut up, scowl, as a shiver went up Sasuke's spine. Sasuke was no fool on who Tsunade was. Sai was writing something down in his note book while Sakura admired Naruto's status even more.

Tsunade is one of her biggest idols. So too meet a person that is the same if not better then Tsunade excites her. _'Maybe I can ask him on training tips'_ Sakura thinks.

Tazuna was in awe too but for a completely different reason. Alot of the Villagers are sick and need medical aid. Plus his own daughter Tsunami needs help too as a tumor is within her body and might kill her any day. He would rather sell his arm and leg than to loose anyone else. _'Thank you so much Kami-sama'_ Tazuna thought with a inner whoop of joy. Now in some way he had hit two birds with one stone. And since Naruto is the same if not better than Tsunade whom is a Legendary medic.

Naruto will be able to spare his daughter. But how would Tazuna repay the man for such a debt?

"Where did that white hair girl go?" Sai asked with a monotone voice but also wanting to keep track of the Inutaisho members. His master made it clear he wanted the Inutaisho's clan under his 'leadership'...

Naruto looked towards Sai and smelled the familiar scent he knew was Danzo's men carry. Now Naruto was no fool about the Root problem and the fact Hiruzen needed solid proof on the cripple War hawk to press charges. But all clan heads were given the 'Under the table' type of order which sums up as this.

Kill all Root agents that you deem a threat.

Since then each clan killed silently at least 2 members each every other month. Naruto however since they are keeping an eye on him the most had racked in a total of 40 kills. Something that caused Hiruzen to be alarm and the Other clan heads to worry. No doubt Kakashi and Hiruzen knew this boy about being in Root. But the fact he is still alive shows he isn't a threat... Yet.

"I commanded Sui to cover us as she remains hidden. What I do on my part of the mission is my concern Genin. Make sure you remember that" Naruto said with a cold voice causing Sai to develop a fake smile. The boy was about to open his mouth and say something to Naruto but the look on Kakashi's face shut Sai up really quick.

"Hn, as least she won't hold me back" Sasuke said boosting his own ego.

"Uchiha-san, if anyone is holding anyone back it would be you. Kakashi is a former anbu" Kakashi nods at the causing his students to be surprised though Sai tried to play along. The acting didn't fool the former anbu and Clan head at all. "I am able to fight the Hokage, several anbu, plus some of our own Jounin on equal ground. Sui is at least High Jounin level without using her Kekei Genkai. So please shut up before your ego gets you killed. I am in a forgiving mood today. But I won't hesitate to silence you if you become to much of a hindrance" Naruto spoke coldly glaring at the Uchiha only sightly. Sasuke silently squirmed under those cold burning golden amber eyes.

Turning to the road he sees ahead Tazuna, Kakashi, and Naruto begin to walk towards the Village where Gato controls.

The genin took their positions as Kakashi lead as Naruto stuck by Tazuna.

"Naruto-Sama" Tazuna tried to get the clan head attention.

"Yes Tazuna-san? Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked without looking at the Bridge builder.

"Ahh you see. I was wondering if you could look at my daughter and any of the sick Villagers. Some are in need of Medical aid. But since Gato controls everything, well you see our last doctor was kill by Gato" Tazuna said hoping the clan head will agree. Naruto blinked at this news and sighed at the stupidity of some people. _'Killing a Doctor was your biggest mistake Gato. Now I know how I will kill you'_ Naruto thought with a small mental grin.

"I will see what I can do. As for your daughter lets start with her first. What is her current condition?" Naruto asked.

"The last doctor said their was a tumor and mass in her lung. If not treated she will die. I don't know anything else" Tazuna said.

_'A tumor and mass in her lung. Could be cancer or a blood clot. I will have to do a run down test of everything. And since I doubt they have a hospital or its gear with me I will need to use Tenseiga to heal any damage done. If I am able to treat her then she can live normally without any problems'_ Naruto thought.

"Tell me Tazuna-san does the past doctor have an office I can use?" Naruto said to which the man nodded.

"Yes, its a few blocks from our home. If anything its also the most well secured place in the Village" Tazuna admitted.

"Very well I will do all I can to help your daughter" Naruto said with a emotionless voice. Tazuna smiled at this thinking he could have someone finally look at his daughter. Naruto kept an ear out for anything that is out of place. He felt Sui Chakra spike for a split second as his eyes tracked a bone bullet go into a bush.

With the heavy mist around him Naruto has trouble tracking scents, but his sensor and hearing is on point. So when he heard a small squeak he knew something was wrong.

"What was that" Sakura got out her Kunai quick. Said and Sasuke also had a kunai out on guard protecting the bridge builder.

"Kakashi" Naruto said before his senses warned him of incoming danger.

"DOWN" Naruto commanded with a strong tone which caused everyone to obey easy. Naruto however did a back flip as a massive cleaver like blade embedded itself into the tree.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. One of the Seven Swordsman of the mist" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Well well well. Looks like i hit the jackpot. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan and Naruto Inutaisho the Demon Blade. What an honor to meet such legendary shinobi" a tall man said while internally he was cursing his luck. He had to be the one to face Naruto Inutaisho in battle.

Naruto Inutaisho was marked as a S-Ranked Shinobi. Zabuza was out matched here and seeing as the man is famous for his skills with a sword it stands to reason why he beat the shit out of Kisame little over 6 months ago. Not only that the man was also able to not only CUT though the Three tail's Isobu defense he was able to force the Bijuu to reform while he slayed the Mizukage.

"Zabuza, lay down your arms and surrender. No harm shall come to you if you do" Naruto said offering a way out for the man trying to resolve this without drawing out Rebellion. Which has been having a argument with Tessaiga over whom fights Zabuza. How they do this Naruto does not question.

"And why should I kid?" Zabuza said wanting to rial up the Demon blade.

"Because right now your facing someone who can cut open your heart by simply touching you" Naruto said crossing his arms. One skill Naruto was able to 'create' are the move of Chakra Scalpels. Not only that but by a simply touch and his vast knowledge of the way he can use his energy. Naruto can cut major veins, organs, and nerves. This creates a 'Area of Death' within a certain radius of Naruto.

He experimented on thugs for the technique to work. And now he can simply touch a man's chest to cut his heart open or force the man to drown in his own blood. This was his 'cleanest' ability to use if he didn't feel like causing to much damage.

Zabuza froze at this studying the clan head with a curious expression. Honestly no one knew much about Naruto's skills over than he is insanely fast and great with a sword. His Ninjutsu and Taijutsu have never been seen or mention. This could because by the fact no one lived long enough to see those two skills in action. His record does say he is the Leading Medical Ninja in the Leaf Village plus he is far better than Tsunade Senju. If this man claims that he can kill someone by just a touch then he is certainly dangerous.

"Heh nice try kid but your bluff doesn't scare me" Zabuza said as he jumped down and dislodged his sword.

"Kakashi don't interfere please" Naruto said as Kakashi nodded not bothered by Naruto charging before him. Naruto drew Rebellion out and given it a causal swing to the side. That causal swing caused several of the trees to be either cut or blown away by a unseen powerful force. The sound that this caused all but Sui eyes to widen either in fear or awe. Sui spares against her Clan head at least once a week. She knew how dangerous he is with a blade. With Rebellion added into his 'collection' he was able to release destructive waves of energy. Not even Sui's Kekkei Genkai is able to help her defend in her leader's attacks.

Its also why she develop her **Bone Armor** which she summons for added protection.

"I hope you prove a much better challenge than most of the shinobi in my village" Naruto spoke in a cold tone looking at Zabuza as if he was a bug. Naruto release a bit of his own chakra spiking it to Kage level along with a slight amount of killing intent. He got the reaction he desired as cracks appeared on the ground and Zabuza breath quicken as he took shorter breaths.

_'Listen number one when fighting Inutaisho Naruto, he doesn't always hold back even in a spar'_ Kakashi thought as he tried to sooth away ghost pains. Remembering when Naruto beat him faster than Kakashi can copy a ninjutsu.

With speed on par with a Kage Naruto rushed towards Zabuza with a downwards strike whom the man only had time to block with the flat side of his clever sword. A small shock wave shook the earth beneath their feet as Zabuza fought to hold his ground and avoid being cut in half.

_'S- such strength!'_ Zabuza thoughts struggling to fight back.

Naruto however remained impassive as he pushed down on Zabuza cause the man to knee down under the pressure. Zabuza using Naruto's own force made the blade slammed into the ground as the Ex Mist shinobi went for a throat shot with his fist only for Naruto to catch the man's fist, grip his wrist and throw him into a tree. The caused Zabuza to explode in water as the executioner knife stayed in place embedded into the ground.

_'He replaced himself with a Mizu Bunshin at the last minute'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto looked impassive as he scanned the area around him. With the mist blocking his sense of smell he had to rely on his hearing. His hearing alone allowed him to pick up the heart beats of those within a 30 foot radius without much trouble. Naruto picked up a calming heart beat that was racing not to long ago and slashed at the tree causing it to fall.

Zabuza growled at being found as he landed behind the Naruto.

"Your skilled with a blade I give you that" Zabuza admitted.

"If only you knew" Sui mumbled rubbing away ghost pains. She is watching the battle between her Clan Head and the Missing Nin.

Sui wanted to learn the art of Kenjutsu from her clan head. She learned alright but he was brutal, swift, graceful, and deadly. Much like a beautiful dance of blade Naruto had taught her how to use a blade. Even with Shizuka his chakra sword Naruto was still too strong for her to get toe to toe.

"I will give you one more chance to lay down arms Zabuza. I still have spots on my clan that needs to be filled. You know clan laws can portect you where the Village can not" Naruto said trying to get Zabuza to join his clan. He would make a great addition plus the fact he was a missing nin. So stood to reason for Naruto too offer a spot to Zabuza. If not this tactic will stall him for a brief second which is all Naruto needs to drive a blade though his heart.

Zabuza paused at the thought this man was telling the truth. He couldn't sense any dishonestly nor could he sense lies. Just a blunt truth like nothing could stop him from adding Zazbuza to his clan. in fact Zabuza felt himself moved by the bold statement. To be able to say such a sentence so boldly without a hit of fear or worry.

"How do I know your not lying?" Zabuza narrowed his eyes in suspsion.

Naruto lowered Rebellion and looked at Zabuza with a strong unflinching gaze. "For one I promise on my honor as a swordsman. Secondly I know the Hokage on a personal level so you would only have to serve a probation period. Thirdly you know I killed the Fourth Mizukage there for the Civil War is over. Fourthly I doubt anyone would try and stop me. I am the Chef Medic of the Leaf Village plus I hold a setting on the council. I have favor of every single clan in the village from Major to minor. I doubt you will have much trouble fitting in. Plus I can claim I killed you and enroll you into the Anbu. Such members have their identities kept secret encase you need to bring in money. Its quite simple" Naruto pointed out leaving the Demon of the Mist speechless for once in his life.

"Y-you just came up with that didn't you" Zabuza asked in a shaky voice.

"Do you agree? Or do you..." Naruto picked up Rebellion getting ready for another dash at the Missing nin.

Zabuza blinked and thought for a moment. "I know I can't see you Zabuza-san. But I would take Naruto-sama's offer if I were you" Kakashi called our from the thick fog. Kakashi learned the hard way you take Naruto's offers or you fall. Now the Clan Head can pretty much order Kakashi around when it came to his health or anything pertaining to his condition.

Zabuza felt unsure, hell right down surprised at this sudden offer. He wouldn't say he didn't mind the offer and it sure in hell bested running around the Elemental nations avoiding Hunter-Nin at every turn. Plus the fact this clan head is offering him an asylum in his clan in one of the strongest if not the strongest Village out of the five. There wasn't much to gain from working with Gato either and the demon of the mist was sure that short fat fuck will double cross him later. The more Zabuza thought about this offer the more it appealed to him to take it.

_'Well there is really no down side to what he is offering other than following his orders as a clan head. But he seems powerful, level headed, and a seems to come up with solid plans on the fly... Why the hell not but I wanna fight him all out first'_ Zabuza thought as he put the executioner blade away.

"I will think about it. I will see you in a week to give you my answer" Zabuza said disappearing.

Naruto nodded glad he didn't have to kill a skilled Shinobi like Zabuza. A waste of potential and ally in the Clan Head opinion.

"You still surprise me Naruto-sama" Kakashi said as he walked towards the clan head.

"Hmm" Naruto just hummed as Sui appeared next to him in a Shinshun.

"Naruto-sama, that presence that was trying to hide is gone as well. Shall I follow them?" the petite girl asked.

"No, let them go for now. Our time is short and we need to help Tazuna fix his bridge" Naruto said turning the the Bridge Builder and the rest of 'team' seven.

"Genin stay in formation till we arrive at Tazuna's house. Lets move out" Naruto commanded as he walked forward with the other shinobi and Kunoichi following in formation.

* * *

**Naruto's Stats**

**Name:** Naruto Inutaisho-Uzumaki  
**  
Race:** Inu Daiyokai

**Age:** 13

**Elemental Release:** Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Fire. (Sub-Elements: Ice and Wood)

**Threat Class: **S-Class

**Rank:** Genin, Clan Head, Chef Medic, and Council Member

**Relationships: **Hurizen(Surrogate Grand Father), Might Guy (Friend and Sensei), Kiba Inuzuka (Friend), Miya Uchiha (Friend/Love Interest), Rock Lee (Friend/Clan Member) Sui (Friend/Clan Member), Anbu Veteran Staff (Allies and Senseis), Ayame (Friend), Teuchi (Friend), Shikamaru Nara (Friend), Yuu Uchiha (Friend), Mikoto Uchiha (Friend/Love Interest), Yamato (Sensei/Friend), and Mei (Ally/Love Interest)**  
**

**Unique Powers: **Psionic Manipulation, Control over Elements, and Life-Force Manipulation.

**Youki Techniques: **Yūdokuna kattingukurō, Kurimuzon yūdoku hoippu, Kaze no kizu(ato), Kenatsu, and many more.

**Chakra Techniques: **Crescent Wave, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kattingu-fū, Kage Bunshin, Nyūmūn no dansu, and many more.

**Aether Techniques: **Purification, Healing, Barrier, Salvation, Celestial Arrow, Celestial Spear, and Celestial Swords.

**Skills: **Demonic Arts, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, and Iryō Ninjutsu.

**Swords or Other Items:**

**Shizuka **\- Though the history of this sword remains unclear as of now. It seems to hold a great deal of value towards Naruto. It is know to channel chakra like a Youki sword or blade can channel the demonic power of a Yokai. As such Naruto finds it a great use for this blade as it allows him to due several attacks with Elements and pure chakra.

Another thing that is noted about the blade is it is not curved but a straight double edge blade leaving the blade its self is more of an offense weapon even though in battle it is balanced enough for the user to attack and defend. And even though this sword can't cut like the traditional blades Naruto sees often used, this sword has no problem chopping and slicing and cutting down people as the blade is kept sharp like a razor thanks to Naruto's care.

**Tenseiga** \- Known as the "Heavenly Rebirth Fang" Tenseiga its self is called the 'Sword of the Heaven' as this sword had more of a Holy and Divine aura rather a demonic one. As such this sword was also believed to be one of three that could conquer the three realms. Those three realms being Nirvana, Makai, and Earth.

The sword has a special property in that it cannot harm any living beings, which is ironic for a sword. However its power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. Tenseiga allows a powerful wielder to see and slay the beings from the underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing. Additionally, while Tenseiga is unable to harm humans, it is able to cut through beings that are not from the world of the living, such as the living dead.

Tenseiga has a mind of its own and will express its self though pulses letting its wielder know that it wishes to act for the benefit of another rather than the wielder him/her self. But while the sword is powerful, it is not perfect nor all powerful. While it can heal and bring back the recently deceased, it will either unable or unwilling to help such beings that do not possess a soul to begin with. Meaning even the blade its self has limits.

**Tessaiga** \- Known as the 'Sword of Earth' and "Iron-Crushing Fang". It was the opposite of the Tenseiga. Out of the two, Tessaiga was "the sword of destruction", while Tenseiga was "the sword of life." Tessaiga has a mind of its own much like Tenseiga and will pulse or shake like Tenseiga to give its wielder a message of what the sword wishes to do but most of the time its content with fighting along side its wielder.

In its 'docile' form, the sword looked like a regular (or rather battered) katana. When wielded properly, it transformed into a weapon roughly the size of a car bumper that somewhat resembles a falchion. The Tessaiga only transformed if the user cared for humans and had yōki, this means that humans can never wield it because they do not possess yōki. This also can be said that NO full Yokai shall wield this blade if they do not have compassion in their heart. The Tessaiga had the power to slay 100 demons in one swing by striking the Kaze no Kizu, it also had the ability to absorb the technique or skill of a strong yōkai that was defeated with the sword.

At first glance when not in use, the Tessaiga appeared to be nothing more than a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. When transformed, the blade turned into an over-sized dog's fang, fitting for its name. The cross guard turned into a large patch of fur similar to a dog's also

**Sō'unga **(Not in possession)** -** Also can be called "Amassing Cloud Fang" is a demon sword. It is the opposite of Sesshōmaru's inherited sword, Tenseiga, "the sword of life or heaven," as Sō'unga is considered "the sword of death or hell." Sō'unga, "the sword of hell or of world conquest," can summon 100 dead souls in one swing. The combined powers of the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga are the only swords capable of defeating Sō'unga, which was stronger than either of the two swords alone.

Sō'unga, unlike the Tessaiga or Tenseiga, was not created by Tōtōsai from the Inu no Taishō's fang and it is unknown how Inutaisho came to possess it. Also, unlike the other two, Sō'unga contains the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell. When held by a human, Sō'unga takes control of them, and they will kill everything they possibly can, and when held by a yōkai, Sō'unga will try to persuade them to do its bidding. However, if the yōkai is strong enough, they can overpower Sō'unga with their own will and control the sword on their own

**Bakusaiga** (Not in Possession) (爆砕牙, "Explosive Crushing Fang") is a sword that was created from Sesshōmaru's own body showing that this is Sesshomaru true sword. Bakusaiga takes on the form of a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. One of the powers of Bakusaiga is **Decomposition.**

Bakusaiga's primary ability is to decompose any organic material its blade cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. It is because of this particular ability that Bakusaiga proved to be a bane too any being with a regenerative abilities.

Though the only one immune to this abilities of the sword is its owner.

**The Nanatsusaya **(Not in possession)** \- **A Holy sword used by a powerful angel by the name of Alexiel. Though not much is know about this blade. It is known for its clear pinkish color and crystal or glass like appearance. Along with three small blade that come out on each side of the double edge sword.

**Rebellion** \- Rebellion is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel is a single spike splits open into several spikes giving the appearance of a crown. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crosstree is extends in against the ribs and the skull is that of a Screaming Skull (or Wailing Skull)

This sword used by the Half Devil/Half human Dante Sparda is one of the few 'Devil Arms' floating around the Elemental nations. But like all other demonic or holy weapons one must have demonic power in order to use the full potential of the weapons. Rebellion has a number or abilities though most if not all of the powers of the sword deals with sword play. Though it has been shown this sword use raw demonic magical energy to deal damage.

**Yamato** \- Is a O-katana (Though slightly longer) with an ornate bronze is an oval similar to a O-katana design. And the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end.

User by Dante's older brother Vergil Sparda. The sword has many powers, one dangerous ability the sword Yamato has is to be able to cut through anything which includes Time/Space. It is also the key to opening the demonic world to the human realm. Like Rebellion this sword is imbued with tremendous magical powers as it was originally Sparda's sword along with Rebellion and Force Edge.


End file.
